It's the End Of the World As We Know It
by saints-n-sinners
Summary: My take on what will happen in season 5. Dean asks for help from someone who he never thought he would see again. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

Title: It's the End of the World As We Know It

I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. They belong to the CW and the other production companies that helped create the show.

The only characters I own are the ones I create.

This starts at the beginning of the fifth season.

This is written mostly from Dean and Katie's point of views. Although there may be a couple of other people who get to express their opinion but that won't happen very often.

A Little Background Information:

Katherine or Katie as most people call her, used to date Dean. She is Bobby's daughter. On a hunt she got hurt really bad and had to be taken to the hospital. She nearly died and that is when Bobby decided to send her to her aunts to live. He wanted her to have the opportunities that being a hunter wouldn't provide for her. She wouldn't leave because she was in love with Dean and didn't want to leave him and she thought she could handle herself and being a hunter. To make her go Dean pretended to sleep with another girl. She caught him and left she has no idea that he was pretending and thought she walked in on the real thing. Her mother died just like Sam and Dean's and she has demon blood in her but the only person who knows is Bobby. He never told her or the Winchester's they just assumed that the demon hadn't gotten to her. Now Dean needs her help in saving Sam and she agrees telling him she is doing it for Sam and not him. Working together they hope that they can save Sam and maybe even the world.

Prologue

He sits out in his car looking at the house across the road. He knows he needs her help, that's not the problem. The problem is getting her to help him after what he did to her. Dean Winchester was one who usually never asked for help. He always did things on his own, or his brother Sam was there to back him up. Which after what happened last week, well he could tell you that Sam wouldn't be there anymore. Yeah he had his head too far up that bitch Ruby's ass. So many times he had the chance to kill her and now the thing that bothered him most was that he didn't take the chance. So now here he sits across the road from a house, and inside that house lives a person who he never thought he would see again. Many people thought of Dean Winchester as an arrogant jerk, one who was only after woman for one thing and one thing only. Well he had no reason to dispute their claim so he just kept on letting them believe what they wanted to. Truth was Dean had once been in love himself but he would never tell anyone that. No it wasn't that girl who he had told Sam about on one of their first trips together. She was just one of his many, how did they put it, notches on the bedpost. Yeah he had told her what he did, but now that he thought about it the only reason he told her was because she was like someone else. Who was he kidding she was like the girl he loved, a spitfire who never let anyone get to her. She always stuck up for what she believed in and was a hell of a hunter. Maybe one day he would admit it to himself, that the girl he gave up was the only one he could ever imagine being with for the rest of his life, but that day was a long way off.

Dean looked at the house again and wondered if he had made the right decision. Not only could this girl help with Sam and maybe even save the world. But this girl also had his heart and in his mind that made this a very dangerous situation.

Chapter 1

You said I was your everything,

You said I was the one,

You played me like a radio,

You used to love that I had no shame,

Pour my pain into words,

Hold my hand to the flame,

Tell me you'll love me like a star,

Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,

Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath

Liar, Liar, Oh, Liar, Liar

~Alexz Johnson-Liar Liar~

Sometimes things get easier when you can move away and clear your head. That's exactly what Katie did eight years ago. She left her father, her friends, and the man she loved behind to start a new life. It wasn't exactly what she wanted to do at the time but after the incident she had began to think of it as a good idea. The first couple of months that she had moved in with her aunt had been hard to readjust, but she had made friends quickly and that had helped some. But nothing could really make everything alright again not after what had happened. For six whole years she had dated for brief, very brief periods of time and hadn't had a real relationship since the one she left behind. It wasn't a lack of trying, well you could say that about the guys, but with her it was probably an excessive amount of not trying. Anyway, she had gotten over that, now she was not dating and would not allow herself to think about dating anyone. She had sworn off guys for the past two years and most of her friends thought she was completely nuts. They couldn't understand how one person, especially a person who got hit on frequently, could just swear off guys without even thinking about it. But to her it was simple, she had been in love before, she had known what it was like to give yourself completely to one person and not care about anyone else. At first it had been the perfect relationship giving and taking in equal shares. Then that had all went up in flames, after she had been hurt. He had become distant and barely acknowledged her presence when she was around him. Finally she had confronted him and he started telling her how she wasn't safe and how she needed to go to live with her aunt like her father wanted. It was their worst fight but after leaving and cooling down she had come back to try and work it out. No matter how bad things got they could always work through their problems. Little did she know of what he had been doing while she was gone? She knocked on his door knowing that if she let herself in he might get mad. He didn't answer the door so she thought he might have gone out to clear his mind too. After only a moment's hesitation she had opened the door thinking that she would wait for him to get back so that they could talk things out. She let out a surprised gasp at what she saw. The man she thought loved her was in the bed, but he wasn't alone. Another woman was with him and they weren't talking about a case, he wasn't comforting her, no they were undoubtedly doing the dirty. She should have confronted him, she should have pulled that bitch's hair out at the ends, but she couldn't move, she couldn't say a thing. Then she couldn't stand it any longer and she turned and ran. She didn't talk to anyone afterwards; the first thing she did was call her aunt and tell her she was coming. Then she ordered a plane ticket and before anyone knew anything she was gone. No sad goodbyes, no what happened, she just left, and even after what he had done without knowing it she had left her heart with him.

Dean sat in his car looking across the street at the house and thinking back to the last time he had seen her. Once she had gotten hurt her father and his had decided that it would be better for her to go and live with her aunt. She refused saying she could take care of herself but Dean also knew it was because of him that she wouldn't leave. He didn't want to hurt her but he knew it was the only way to get her to go. Little did he know how much he would have to hurt her to make her leave. He tried ignoring her, which turned out to be harder than he had thought. She was constantly on his mind and he could she how what he was doing was hurting her. He was about to give up when finally she called him on it and they got in a big fight. When she left my heart broke but something kept nagging at me and telling me she would be back. So I did the worst thing a man could do I went to the local club and found a girl. I brought her back to the motel and well you can guess what happened. I was right about ten minutes after the girl and I came in I heard a knock. I knew I had to make this look real so I made it look like we were well you know, and then she walked in. She stood there for a moment and then like a flash she was gone. The other girl looked at me and then said "Is that all you wanted?" I handed her a $100 dollar bill and she got up, got dressed and left. I know it was unthinkably cruel and I shouldn't have done it but I couldn't let Katie get hurt just because of me. The next day I learned that my plan had worked and she was gone. She had left without saying goodbye to anyone and she had taken my heart with her. The next year Sam left to go to college and it was only me, my dad, and Bobby. Not long after that Bobby split from us and it was just me and my dad. Life couldn't get any worse than having to follow my dad around and wondering what Katie and Sam were up to. Most of the time he wished he hadn't been so stupid and he still had Katie with him but when he thought about that he became a little depressed so most of the time he forced her out of his mind. Life had seemed to go on no matter how he felt so finally he decided to just give up and go along with it. It helped most of the time to get her and the past out of his mind, most of the time.

Katie looked out the window and wondered why there was a car across the street. The Jones was out of town and she was taking care of their house so there shouldn't be anyone across the street. She really hadn't wanted to but the Jones's had a son who didn't go with them but he had a job and couldn't keep an eye on the house all by himself so her aunt had suggested that she help. Her aunt was very sweet but she also wasn't very subtle about trying to find a guy for her niece. Although her first instant now was to look away not care about the car there was also a nagging feeling that told her that she knew the car. Finally the nagging feeling won out and she decided to investigate.

"Aunt Millie I'm going across the street to check on the Jones's house," she called as she started towards the door.

Although she had already checked the house only three hours before, her aunt didn't question a thing. She came out of the kitchen smiled at her niece and then replied,

"Alright honey but don't take too long lunch is almost ready."

With that Katie went outside and walked across the street. To say she was surprised at what she found was just a little bit out of context. She had never expected to see that car again and she had really never expected to see the person driving the car ever again. All of the sudden anger that she hadn't felt in years flashed and she couldn't believe he even had the nerve to show up here.

Dean knew he was in trouble as soon as the door to the house opened. He had been preparing a way to approach Katie when he had heard the door squeak. He turned around to make sure it wasn't the one behind him and when he figured out it wasn't he looked forward and his heart stopped. She was as breathtaking as she had always been but there was something different about her that he couldn't place. Katie came across to the house he had almost made the decision get out of the car and run as fast as he could but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Then she had stopped and stared at his car and he knew he was in trouble.

Okay so maybe the best course of action wouldn't be stomping up to his car and demanding why he was there but she was angry and couldn't' think of anything else more gratifying than yelling at him, even if she hadn't seen him in eight years. So that is exactly what she did.

"What in the hell are you doing here!" she yelled walking up to the driver's side car window.

Dean looked at her and could tell that he wasn't going to get out of this without talking to her, so he decided to get straight to the point.

"Katie, I need your help," he replied.

She had a whole rant ready but stopped when she had enough time to process his reply.

"What?" she asked not sure if she had heard him right.

"I need your help," Dean repeated now looking up to see her face.

He was expecting a storm of curses and a never-ending rant but when he saw her face all he saw was confusion.

"What did you say?" she asked backing away from the car.

She had left enough room for him to get out of his car and in doing so he noticed that he had shaken her a little bit.

"I need your help. Sam needs your help," he told her getting out of the car.

That seemed to jar her out of her trance. "Sam, why does Sam need my help?" she asked.

"He has gotten into some bad stuff and I don't know if I can save him on my own," Dean told her.

She just looked at him and then asked, "What about my father?" Katie asked him.

"He's helping me too but I need someone who can travel with me. Someone who can talk to Sam, get him to listen. I need someone who he can trust. I need you," Dean told her.

"Why?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"I just told you," Dean replied walking towards her.

He moved until he was right next to her, almost within an arm's reach. As soon as he was sure she wasn't going to back away he took his hand and touched her face. She closed her eyes and for a moment just enjoyed being touched being by him. It had been so long since she had felt this way and having him so close was wrecking havoc on her senses. She almost leaned into him when she heard her aunt calling her.

"Katie lunch is ready," she called.

At that instant Katie pulled away and started to walk across the street. It took Dean a moment before he could a hold of himself.

"Katie, I need your help," he called after her.

She turned around for just a second and looked at him and then replied, "I'm sorry I can't," and then she opened the door and closed it before he could get another word in.

Dean got into his car and drove to the hotel he was staying at. She had denied him but that didn't mean that she wouldn't come. He had caught her by surprise, heck she had caught him by surprise. He hadn't expected to be able to touch her this soon or hell to even be that close to her. He had just wanted to ask her for her help and deal with the rest later. But that moment had provided him with an epiphany and he knew he couldn't no he wouldn't leave without her. Not only did she still hold his heart but now he wanted her to know the truth about what had happened that night that she left. He didn't know why but after touching her he hadn't wanted to let go and now he knew that he would give anything to get back what they had. So he wasn't going to leave no matter how long it took her to accept his offer.

A/N- The song at the beginning of this chapter is Alexz Johnson-Liar Liar


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's seems that nothing

Ever goes my way

Since you broke my heart

When you left that day

There's nowhere to go

So just stay with me

Cause since you've been gone

I've been begging you please

To tell me you're not alright

And you needed to come home

Since you've been gone

To tell me you're not okay

And you needed me all along

Since you've been gone

~Theory of a Deadman- Since You've Been Gone~

Katie had tried to get over seeing Dean and letting him touch her all week but nothing seemed to be working. Probably because he was still here and it seemed like he was following her everywhere she went. The first day she had seen him she had almost given in and gone with him but she knew that, that wouldn't solve anything. If he expected to just show up and being able to charm her to go with him, he had another thing coming. Although he had broken down her defenses that first time, she wouldn't allow it to happen again. She couldn't.

"Katie you're going to be late if you don't hurry," Aunt Millie called from downstairs.

Dang it thinking about Dean had almost made her late again. That's also something I have been doing for the past week, being late. It seems when I have Dean on my mind nothing else seems to matter and I forget a lot of things that I am supposed to be doing. Like yesterday I was shopping with some friends and we were eating at the food court. I had seen Dean in one of the stores and couldn't get him off my mind. While we were eating they talked and I thought about Dean. About I don't know how many minutes later one of my friends waved her hand in front of my face and asked if I was okay. We had been there for almost an hour and I hadn't said or eaten anything. So now do you get my point? So today I am supposed to be going to play basketball with a group of friends at the park. It's an ongoing game I guess you could call it, guys against the girls. When we find the time we all meet down at the park and renew our competition. I am happy to say the girls have won like the last five times which in turn the guys are now way more competitive than they used to be. I guess it has something to do with their egos and how guys are supposed to be better than girls. Making sure I have everything I turn and go down the stairs.

"Are you coming to watch?" I ask my aunt as I reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Not today I have to work, but you have fun," she replies giving me a smile.

Then I walk out the door, get in my car, and head down to the park. When I get there I can see that something must be wrong because everyone is huddled in a little group and seem to be staring at something. At first I am worried as I make my way over to the group then I see what they are all looking at and my worry turns to annoyance. I walk up to the person everyone is staring at, then I lean in and whisper "What are you doing here?"

I had been following Katie around for nearly a week when I finally began to see that I was having an effect on her. Of course she could have called the police and had be arrested for stocking her but I was lucky and she didn't. After following her most of the time I learned her schedule and made an excuse to be everywhere she was. It just so happened that her friends don't pay that much attention, otherwise they would have found out why I was following her. So here I am at this basketball thingy trying as hard as I can to get her attention. I have been sitting here for awhile when this girl walks up to me and starts to flirt. I try to tune her out and see if Katie is here yet, when a huge group of people walk down to the park and suddenly I think I am in huge trouble. But instead of asking me why I am there they all just sit down on the bleachers and look like they are getting ready to watch a game. Then stupid me I stand up and try to move when the flirty girl grabs me and tries to pull me back down. She pulls on my jacket so hard that a knife falls up and almost everyone gets up and walks towards me. Again I think I am in big trouble. But one guy picks it up hands it too me and then starts to ask me questions. It appears that this town fits the small town scenario. I am the new guy and everyone is curious about me so they ask question after question. Of course I don't tell the truth just giving them enough so they think their questions are getting answered. Then I hear a car pull up and I know who it is even without seeing it. She walks towards the group probably wondering what they are all surrounding. When she finally sees that it is me she makes her way into the middle and asks me what I am doing there. As always I give her smart remark "Haven't you noticed I am everywhere?" I asked giving her a grin.

"Yeah and it's getting annoying," Katie replies.

"Well then why don't you go with me and then you won't have to deal with it," I suggest.

"No, cause then I would have to deal with you every day," she replies giving me a smile of her own.

She starts to look around and I do noticing now that we have everyone watching us. Then an opportunity falls in my lap and I can't help but take it.

"Jason is sick, so we're short a guy," one of the guys to my right says.

Then the guy next to him looks at me and then asks "Why don't you play?"

Usually I am not a sports person. I'm not saying that I'm not good; it's just that I never had the time. But when this guy asked me to play a thought crossed my mind and I just couldn't say no.

"No, Dean doesn't want to play he hates sports," Katie answered before I even had a chance.

"You know what I think I will play," I answered giving her a smirk.

"No Dean you don't want to play," she replied looking directly into my eyes.

"Yes, Katie I do," I said stepping out onto the court.

"Alright," Katie replied stepping out onto the court. "The game is first team to 20 win by two," she explained.

"Alright so let's get started," I stated eager to play and maybe a little happy that I was annoying her.

"We can't yet, Devin isn't here yet," the boy who had asked me to play told us.

While everyone else got into their groups to talk I decided that I needed to use this time for my advantage. I walked up to the group of girls Katie was talking too and asked if I could speak to her alone. When we were where no one could here I decided to put my plan into action.

"I want to make a bet," I told her.

"There is no betting on these games. We have never done it and I don't think we will start just because you want to," she stated giving me a glare.

"That is not the kind of bet I want to make," I told her.

"What other kind of bet is there?" she asked.

"I want to make a bet about us," I replied.

"Dean, you know as well as I do that there is no us," she told me matter of factly.

"I didn't mean it like that," I told her.

"Dean I don't get it. If that isn't it than how did you mean it?" she asked.

All right it was all or nothing I had to lay it all on the line.

"If the boys win you have to come and help me and if the girls win then you can stay and I will leave," I explained.

She looked at me like I was crazy then she replied, "No, way I am not going to do that."

"Why not?" I asked.

"First off because it is stupid and second because the girls have won the past five times and I don't see the boys winning tonight," she explained.

"That isn't a reason. If the boys can't win than it will be an easy win for you. What have you become soft since you've been here? The Katie I knew would have jumped at a chance to take a bet," I chided her.

I knew if I could get her angry enough that she wouldn't think things out she would just take the bet to spite me. Like all those years ago I still knew how to bunch her buttons and she agreed and then turned back and went to her friends. It wasn't long before the boy, Devin, showed up and everyone was eager to get started. When we stepped out onto the court Katie looked at me, smirked, and then went to her place.

With a smile on her face she looked at me again and said "Let the game begin."

The last thought to run across my mind before the ball was thrown into the air was "Yes, let the game begin." And so it had.

A/N- The song at the beginning of this chapter is Secondhand Serenade- Fall For You


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Guess this means you're sorry

You're standing at my door

Guess this means you take back

All you said before

Like how much you wanted

Anyone but me

You said you'd never come back

But here you are again

Cause we belong together now

Forever united here somehow

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life would suck without you

~Kelly Clarkson-My Life Would Suck Without You~

The game couldn't be going any worse. You remember how I said the girls had won the last five games in a row well that was when Dean wasn't here Now that he is here I can't help but be distracted. I mean yeah he cheated on me and I pretty much hate him but somehow I can't stop myself from noticing how good looking he is, especially while playing sports. His muscled legs running up and down the court, even though he is in jeans and just have to think back to my memories of before when I saw him in shorts and I can't help but stare. Then there are his hands lean and beautiful, I think his hands were one of the reasons I fell for him. They could be protecting me from a stupid boy who said something he didn't like or they could be soft and wipe away the tears when I was sad. Most people think of Dean as this guy who has no feelings and just does what he wants but they are very wrong, I should know I used to be one of them. Anyways, now that he is here I am having a very hard time concentrating and I am not the only one who is noticing.

"Katie where were you?" Lynn asks.

"I . . . was. . . I was," I try to come up with an explanation.

"Just get ready, Tess is brining the ball down," she tells me.

"Don't I usually do that?" I ask her and then think about what I just said.

"Yeah, but someone isn't paying attention," she chides me and then runs and tries to get open.

Okay I have to get my mind off Dean and start to play. First things first our team has the ball, try to get open. Alright she passed you the pall now see if you are open and then take the shot. Swish and it's a three pointer, see I am already getting better. I take a chance and look over at Dean, when he catches me looking at him he smiles his smug smile and walks right by me making sure to touch my arm. That distracts me a little but I am not trying my hardest to concentrate on the game, so I dismiss it and continue to play.

Alright this is so not fair. How did she start concentrating on the game? I knew I had her within my grasp since she hasn't played that well at all this game. Then all of the sudden things take a bad turn and she sinks a three. So at first I think I am screwed and that she is going to win, but then I see her looking at me and know what I have to do. I give her my smug smile and then walk by and touch her. At first I get the desired effect of her losing her concentration but then it goes away and she is back in the game. Jeez, what does a person have to do to make another person lose a basketball game? Distracting her isn't going to work and I can't come up with anything else. Let's see what is the score 18 to 17 and the guys are ahead. So it's our ball, all I have to do is make sure we score and then the guys will win and I will win the bet. But wait. Oh, no what the heck. Come on keep a hold of the ball don't let her take it from you. Dang it, now I know why the girls have won the last five times. Ok so now it's the girl's ball, I have to find a way to keep them form scoring, but how. Maybe I could push one of the girls down and steal the ball. No that would be unnecessary and I would probably have everyone chasing after me, even my own teammates. Okay Katie has the ball I am guarding her, don't let her score. She passes to that Tess girl and she shoots and misses. Rebound guys, can't you get a dang rebound. Girls ball again. Alright Lynn has it then passes to a girl I don't know, she dribbles, she is going in for the two. I go down and try to double team her before she can make it but too everyone's surprise or maybe just mine, she passes the ball out to the wing, to Katie. Katie looks around for half a second and then decides to shoot the ball. It is a three pointer so if it goes in I lose, and of course it goes in. I feel this defeat more than any other; she's not coming with me. I was so sure that we would win, that I would win. But I lost.

Once the ball is out of my hands I know it is going in. After a couple of minutes of congratulations and the girls bragging about beating the guys six times I look a Dean. He looks like a little kid and his pet dog just got run over. At first I am proud of my victory and that I won. But then I start to think about Dean and how he is doing anything to get my help and I realize how selfish I have been. Dean wasn't asking for me to just help him, he was asking me to help Sam. I have been so angry that I didn't think about anyone but myself and now I see that even though I won, I am going to help him. I walk up to him to tell him the good news.

"Did you come over here to gloat?" he asks.

"No, I came here to ask you question," I tell him.

"What do you want to know?" he asks.

I look at him and all of the sudden I become very nervous. "This thing with Sam, how bad is it?" I choke out.

"It's really bad. It's the end of the world type stuff. These people have no idea what is going to happen and if we don't stop it then there is no other hope. This week I wasted could have been used in tracking down the daemons or trying to find Sam," he explains.

"It wasn't wasted," I answer him.

"What do you mean? You're not coming with me, it was wasted time that could have been used for something that could have helped," he ranted.

"I am going," I told him with a smile.

"What but you just," he stutters looking stunned.

"Well, yeah I won but started to think about things and you wouldn't come all the way out here if it wasn't important, so I decided to go," I explained.

Now he looked like a kid who had just received the best birthday present in the world. Boy, he could change from one emotion to another in a millisecond. He grabs my hand and starts to talk about how great this is.

"This is great. You can help me find Sam and you and I can work out some of our."

"Dean I am strictly going for Sam. You and I had our chance and I think we proved beyond a doubt that we won't work together. So I am going but to help Sam and only as a friend," I interrupt him.

At first I think that I have made him angry but then he smiles and agrees with me.

"Alright I have to go get backed and tie up a few things," I tell him heading towards my car.

"When do you want me to pick you up?" he asks.

"Tomorrow morning," I tell him and then get in my car and drive away.

She is coming. Yeah, I know she said she is doing this for Sam and that we are only friends but that is just for now. I am going to show her that I have changed and I am going to tell her the truth about that night. So I am now very happy Katie is coming with me and for the first time in a long time I thing that things just might turn out alright.

A/N- The song at the beginning of this chapter is Kelly Clarkson-My Life Would Suck Without You


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Life is a highway

I want to ride it

All night long

If you're going my way

Well I want to drive it

All night long

~Rascal Flatts- Life Is A Highway~

We've been on the road for at least five hours and I can already see that this isn't going to be easy. I told my aunt Mille that I was going on a road trip with some friends but then Dean walked in and that excuse was shot. She started yelling at him, telling him to get out of her house, and then Katie had to tell her the truth. It was all just something she wished she could forget.

"You just get out of here right now. I don't want you anywhere near her!" Aunt Mille yelled.

"Listen I know that you didn't think I was right for your niece in the first place and I know that you had a problem with what I did but right now," Dean tried to explain.

"Had a problem with what you did. I had a problem with what you did. Your damn right I had a problem, with what you did. You cheated on her when you were supposed to be in love with her. So yes I had a problem with what you did," Aunt Mille interrupted him.

I looked up at Dean and could see that he was holding in his anger, trying not to let it out of control. That's when I knew I had to intervene before they started yelling at each other.

"Listen Aunt Mille I know that you don't like Dean but," I started to explain.

"Don't like Dean, that is an understatement," Aunt Mille interrupted me.

"But, Dean needs me right now and I am going to help him," I tried to explain again.

"Why does he need you and the even bigger question, why would you go with him?" Aunt Millie asked.

"I am not going for him," I told her.

"Then who are you going for?" she asked now walking up to me and putting her hand on my shoulder.

I looked in her eyes and could see that she was trying to understand "I am going for Sam. You remember Sam don't you Aunt Millie? Dean's younger brother," I tried to explain.

"Yes, but I thought he went to college," she questioned.

"He did but I needed his help so he came with me. We have been hunting ever since and about two, three weeks ago he ran off and I need Katie's help to find him," Dean explained.

I almost jumped; I had forgotten he was even there. Then I looked at Aunt Millie and could tell that she was convinced. She looked at Dean and for a moment I was worried that she might try to restart their earlier yelling match but all she did was look at him and asked

"Dean, can I have a moment alone with my niece?"

He looked like he was about to protest but then walked outside.

"Listen honey I know you still love him, but I don't want you thinking that going with him is going to bring you two back together," Aunt Millie told me as soon as the door closed.

"Aunt Millie that is not why I am going, I am going for Sam," I protested.

"Honey, you can't fool me. I know that you are going for Sam but you are going to see if there is a chance for you and Dean too," she told me.

"No, I'm not I'm just going for Sam. Sam was my friend and he needs my help and that is why I am going," I tried to convince her while also trying to convince myself.

"Yes, but Sam isn't the only reason you are going," she told me.

I looked into her eyes and couldn't deny it any longer she was right. Sam wasn't the only reason I was going.

"I know your right and yes I am still in love with him, but I can't let that get in the way of me helping Sam. Sam needs me and I know I could go by myself and try to help him but I think that with Dean I have a better chance," I explained to her.

"Even after everything he did to you?" she asked.

"Yes, I think I will always love him. It's just that I don't trust him and I don't know if I can ever trust him again," I answered.

"Every good relationship is built on trust and communication," Aunt Millie told me.

"So are you alright with me going?" I asked.

"Yes, although I don't like it, it is alright. I will take care of the Jones's house for you and come up with something to tell them. I just hope you know what you are doing," she told me and then gave me a hug.

"I love you and thank you," I told her before walking outside to tell Dean.

It's been five hours and she still hasn't said anything. I wonder what she is thinking about. After her Aunt asked me to step outside I sat down in one of her rocking chairs and tried not to think about what they were saying. But I guess her Aunt forgot to close the windows because I heard everything.

"Yes, I think I will always love him. It's just that I don't trust him and I don't know if I can ever trust him again," I heard Katie tell her aunt and all of the sudden I felt a surge of hope.

She loved me but she couldn't trust me. Trust was something we could work on but after these last few days I was sure she didn't love me anymore. To hear her say it brought hope that maybe even after everything we've been through we could still make it. When she came outside I tried to act like I hadn't heard anything.

"So do you get to come along," I asked her sarcastically.

"Yes, I get to come along," she answered laughing at me.

It had been a long time since I had heard her laugh and for a moment I just sat there and enjoyed the sound. Then she asked me a question and it took me a moment to answer.

"How long has Sam been missing?" she asked.

I started to lie to her but when I looked into her eyes I couldn't do it. "He has been missing for about three weeks. A while back we got separated and he met this girl named Ruby. They got together and started using his powers," I tried to explain.

"What do you mean powers?" she asked interrupting me.

"You know how our mom died and how Sam has demon blood inside of him?" I asked her.

"Yes," she answered me.

"Well Sam got the powers from the demon blood or maybe from his blood but we're not really sure. Anyways Ruby taught him how to use his powers and then when I found him I made him stop. So then we started hunting again and Sam kept telling how good Ruby was and that I should trust her, but I couldn't," I explained.

"Why couldn't you trust Ruby?" she asked interrupting me again.

"Because Ruby is a demon," I told her.

"A demon why would Sam associate with a demon? He has been a hunter his whole life he knows that you can't trust any demon. She could twist things around make things seem like there was one way and then they are another. He knows you can't trust demons. Why would he trust her," she rambled.

"You were wondering why I couldn't trust her, well you just named some of the reasons but there were many more. But then Sam told me why he trusted her and I started to trust her too. It was a mistake and I beat myself up for it every day," I continued to explain.

"Why was it a mistake?" she asked taking my hand in hers.

"Because she turned on us or I should say me. Getting close to Sam was her plan all along and getting me to trust her was just an added bonus. She was using Sam so that she could use his powers and the demon blood inside of him."

"What do you mean use his powers and the demon blood inside of him?" she asked.

"Ruby fed him her blood. She would cut herself and then Sam would drink the blood, making the demon blood inside of him that much more powerful. He started to turn and the last time I saw him I learned how much the demon blood was affecting him," I stopped.

I didn't realize how much Sam turning actually affected me. I mean he was my brother but I thought I had control over my feelings. Katie gently squeezes my hand in an effort to get me to continue. I took a deep breath and then began where I left off.

"He started turning evil. It was little things at first, things I never noticed. But Castiel noticed and after the last time I had to call Sam out and tell him what he was doing was wrong. I knew he would try and trick me, so I went to the fanciest hotel and the biggest room that was occupied. He was there and we started talking but then something went wrong and we started fight. Before I knew it I was on the ground, hurt really bad and Sam grabbed me and started to tell me how wrong I was and how he was going to do this on his own. Then he threw me on the ground and left. It took me a couple of days to get myself together and then I went back to your father to tell him what happened and to find out where you were. The rest you know," I finished.

"So basically we are hunting Sam?" she asked.

"No, we are not hunting Sam, we are going to track him and try to convince him of what is right," I answered her.

"From what you told me before it doesn't sound like he wants to come back. Even if he could, what would make him want to?" she asked me.

"That's why I am here. I think that you can help with that," I told her.

"How can I help?" she asked.

"You and Sam were best friends, and were really close. So I thought that if you came with me and talked to him than maybe he might change his mind," I answered her.

"So you think that if I get close to him again and talk to him that he will change his mind?" she asked.

"I am hoping that, that will work or that you can draw him away from Ruby so that maybe we can get him alone. It's the only thing that I can think of to try," I told her.

"So that is why you need my help. Alright let me go pack and I will be ready to go," she told me, then stood up, and tried to let go of my hand.

I hadn't realized it but when she took my hand in hers I didn't want to let go. So when she tried to let go of my hand I squeezed hers tighter and wouldn't let go. She looked at me for a moment and then said,

"Dean I need to go pack."

She spoke in a whisper and I almost didn't hear her. She tried to pull away from me again but I held onto her hand and wouldn't let go.

"Dean I need to go pack," she insisted.

At that moment I had no idea what possessed me but I pulled her down to me and kissed her. At first I was afraid she would pull back and slap me but after a couple of minutes she started to kiss me back. It was heaven until her Aunt came outside and interrupted us.

"Umm. . . I'm sorry, but Katie I thought you might want to know Lynn called and said she is on her way over here."

Instantly she jerked away from me. "Al. . . Alright I guess I have to tell them that I am leaving too," she answered her while walking towards the house and away from me.

It took five minutes for her friend to arrive and about twenty more for Katie to tell her a cover story for why she was leaving. During that whole time I was terrified that she would change her mind because of what happened but she didn't and for once in my life I found myself thanking God. After Lynn left she went up and packed, said goodbye to her aunt, and then we were on our way. That is how we have ended up here, five hours and I don't think either of us has said a word. Wait I correct that we did talk about the weather but does that really count, I don't think so. So I guess the only thing to do is to start up a conversation and hope she joins in.

"So, Katie I think that we have a real chance of bringing Sam back," I tell her.

Wait did he just say what I think he just said. He can't talk about his emotions at all, so he goes on to talk business. I mean I know that Sam isn't business and that he is really important but that's not the point. Every time Dean can't express himself he also reverts to talking about the current hunt or trying to figure out something so stupid that it takes hours to even get one clue. So just to shake him up a little bit I decide to bring up the kiss. Of course I have mixed feelings about it and I have no idea what it should mean I decide to bring it up anyways.

"Why did you kiss me?" I ask him point blank.

He looks like a kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I can tell that he is fumbling for words and I am enjoying this very much. Then he says something and my amusement turns into something completely different.

"I kissed you because I love you. I still love you. I know that you probably don't love me anymore so just consider it a last kiss goodbye and we can go on and at least try to be friends."

I am in complete and total shock. Dean just told me he still loves me. When we first started dating I was the one who had to say it first and I can't believe that he is saying it now. For a moment the past seems to disappear and all that is left is Dean and me. I look at him trying to see if he means what he is saying and I am in awe at the seriousness of his expression. Right now all I want to do is tell him I forgive him and see if we can go back to where we were but I know I can't. Not yet anyways. So I give in and agree with him.

"Yeah a last kiss goodbye that sounds about right," I answer him.

If I hadn't been looking at him I never would have seen the pain cross his perfect face. At first I feel really bad and want to take back what I said before but I stop myself. I can't do that just yet, my heart is still broken and I don't know if I could take it if I gave him another chance and he messed up. So no matter what I am just going to leave it at what it was a goodbye kiss. I have a feeling that we will be on the road for a long time and maybe I can learn to trust him again. But until then I won't change my mind. That kiss was a last kiss goodbye to an old relationship that ended in heartache and pain. Who knows once we finish what we are trying to do that relationship might be rekindled and turn into something so much more.

A/N- The song at the beginning of this chapter is Rascal Flatts-Life Is A Highway


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This is the clock upon the wall

This is the story of us all

This is the first sound of a newborn child

Before he starts to crawl

This is the war that's never won

This is the solider and his gun

This is the mother waiting by the phone

Prying for a sign

Pictures of you

Pictures of me

All upon your wall

For the world to see

Pictures of you

Pictures of me

Remind us all

Of what we used to be

~The Last Goodnight-Pictures of You~

So after a very interesting car ride we arrived at a hotel and decided to stay the night. They only had one room available, imagine that. Oh, and guess what the one room that they had, only had one bed. Knowing that Dean probably wouldn't suggest it I told him that I would make a pallet on the floor and he could have the bed. In a very interesting turn of events Dean suggested that he could sleep on the floor and that I could have the bed. Of course being me I argued with him, until we both ended up agreeing on sharing the bed. What a good idea right. While Dean was in the shower I called room service and asked for extra covers, when they arrived I put them down the middle of bed. They divided the bed in half and hopefully that way I wouldn't have to think about being that close to Dean while we slept. When he came out of the bathroom I was watching the news on tv trying to see if anything suspicious was happening. I had all my things sitting on the edge of the bed ready for my shower, so I turned off the tv and headed towards the bathroom. Apparently I hadn't been looking where I was going and ran right into him.

"Umm. . . I'm sorry," I stuttered taking a step back.

He just looked at me and I couldn't move an inch. I remembered back to the kiss we shared on my front porch and all of the sudden I wanted to kiss him again. While I was lost in my thoughts Dean had taken a step forward. It occurred to me that I should take a step backwards and walk away but when I looked up and my eyes found his I couldn't look away. He took another step forward and wrapped his arms around my waist. That should have been big warning sign for me to take a step back but I didn't and for some reason I took another step forward into his embrace. I looked up at him and the look I saw took my breath away. He leaned his face towards mine and I could feel my heartbeat speed up. Then I looked at him again and I knew I shouldn't do this so I tried to remember why by saying it out loud.

"Dean we shouldn't do this," I said trying not to look at his face.

"Why not?" he asked leaning down closer to my face.

"Because we need to focus," I told him but for some reason I didn't remember why we needed to do that.

"Yeah I know we need to focus," he answered bringing his lips down on mine. When the need for air becomes an issue we part for a second and he says "We need to focus on this," and then he is kissing me again.

Okay so I know that I shouldn't be doing this but I have no memory of why. Our kissing has now become very frantic and Dean is pushing us towards the bed. I need to breathe, to remember why we shouldn't do this, I need to, oh to hell with it, this feels to damn good and I don't want to stop just yet. We back up till my leg hits the end of the bed and then Dean stops kissing me and looks at my face. For a moment I am lost and I am mad at him for breaking the kiss but then I know what he is doing. He is asking my permission to go on, to move forward and even though I can breathe now and I know the reasons I shouldn't do this I know I am going to give it to him. I sit on the edge of the bed and then look him and shake my head giving my silent consent. That's all the encouragement he needs and he is there and we are kissing again. He starts to kiss my neck and I lean backwards to grant him better excess. His hand slides under my shirt and the feeling of his skin on mine is just about enough to make me go insane. He raises my shirt up and starts to leave a trail of kisses from my belly button moving up towards my breast. That's when it happened. I had no idea who he was but a man appeared out of nowhere and if he hadn't spoke I don't think I even would have known he was there.

"Dean, I need to talk to you," the man says.

It takes a moment for either of us to register that there is now someone else in the room. Dean stops kissing me and rises up sitting on the edge of the bed. I sit up and pull down my shirt.

"Can it wait Castiel? I mean as you can see I am kind of busy," Dean answers him trying to hold his temper.

So this is Castiel the man who Dean talked about when he was talking about Sam. Although I can tell Dean trusts him I am suspicious, not about his character or anything but basically about how he can appear out of thin air. I look at him and then look at Dean and I decide that I need to let them talk.

"I am going to take my shower," I say getting up off the bed and heading towards the door to the bathroom.

"Katie wait," Dean calls. "We need to talk about this," he says when I turn around to look at him.

"I know we do but you and Castiel should talk first and you and I will talk later," I tell him grabbing my stuff off the floor. It must have fallen there when we started kissing. And then I am in the bathroom and ready to take my shower, it will be a very good way to cool down.

"Alright what do you want?" I ask Castiel trying not to show how annoyed I am.

"We need to talk about Sam," Castiel answered him walking closer to the bed. "And who that girl is," he said sitting down.

"We can talk about Sam all you want but leave Katie out of this," I replied.

"Fine, for now," Castiel answered him.

"So what is it about Sam that you wanted to talk about?" I ask him.

"Sam is here with Ruby," Castiel started to explain.

"Wait, you mean he is here, here. Like in the same town?" I questioned him.

"Yes and Ruby is keeping him busy thinking he is doing this on his own while the other seals are being broken," Castiel told him.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Sam is so obsessed with power that he thinks he can stop Armageddon on his own. He thinks that if he uses his power than no one can stand in his way. So while Ruby is having him fight demons and stop the opening of some seals he thinks it is working," Castiel continued to explain.

"Isn't that how we are supposed to stop it? By stopping the opening of the seals we stop Armageddon," I replied.

"Yes, but Ruby has Sam working on the wrong seals. While they are stopping the opening of one here, Ruby has demons working on opening another someplace else. It was all part of her plan to betray Lilith and be the one who brought Armageddon on this world. She gained Sam's trust and turned him against you, so now he believes everything she says and he never questions anything. But now that he is here I think you should try and see him and talk to him. But I would go without the girl," Castiel told him.

"That is why Katie is here. She and Sam used to be best friends, they talked about everything," I began to explain.

"So you think maybe she can talk to him, and maybe she can break through to him and make him see what Ruby is really doing," Castiel finished for him.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Alright then I have one question. If she was Sam's best friend and if she is to breakthrough and help Sam see what Ruby is really about, why was she about to sleep with you?"

"We used to date, when we were younger. Bobby is her father and when he and my dad hooked up well Katie and I did too. She and Sam became good friends and I am hoping that she will be able to help him. I thought he angels knew everything," I answered him.

"So did I," Castiel replied thoughtfully.

"Well anyways thank you for the information but there is nothing we can do tonight. Tomorrow we will try and find Sam," I replied.

"So eager to get rid of me," Castiel replied.

"Come on man," I stated getting annoyed again.

"Fine I'm gone but I will be back," Castiel stated and then he disappeared.

About that time Katie came out of the bathroom wearing her pajamas.

"So what was that all about?" she asked.

"Sam is here we are going to try and talk to him tomorrow," I told her.

"Alright then I guess we should go to bed and get some rest so we can be prepared for tomorrow," she replied getting underneath the covers on her side of the bed and shutting out the light.

"Katie before we do anything we need to talk," I told her matter of factly.

After a couple of moments of not receiving an answer I rolled over and looked at her. Either she was really good at pretending to sleep or she really was asleep. I guess that talk would have to wait. When I moved over to my side I looked at the bed and had to laugh at her attempt to separate us. There were extra blankets all down the middle of the bed, so that she would be sure not to touch me. Hmm...I just had a thought and I am wondering how mad she will get if I remove her barricade. Well I have seen her mad before and I know I can take it, so after making sure she isn't laying on any of the blankets I remove them all from the bed and scoot a little closer to her. Making sure not to wake her I wrap my arm gently around her waist and let my head fall on my pillow. A little bit of her hair is in my face but I don't move it, I just take in the scent trying to remember the last time I got to do this. She stirs suddenly and I think that she might have woken up but all she does she scoot in closer to me until her back is pushed up against my chest. She breathes a sigh and then peacefully slumbers on. I watch her sleep for the next thirty minutes thinking about the night she left and knowing that I will have to tell her what really happened. That will probably make her pull away from me even more but I don't want it to come to the end of the world and for her not to know the whole truth. But that is a problem for another day. Tonight I get to fall asleep with her in my arms and for this moment everything seems perfect. So I close my eyes and start to drift off thinking about how glad I am that I finally learned to ask for help.

A/N- The song at the beginning of this chapter is The Last Goodnight- Pictures Of You


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

And everything that I said I'd to

Like make the world brand new

And take the time for you

Just got lost and slipped right through the dawn

And the world spins madly on

I let the day go by

I always say goodbye

I watch the stars from my windowsill

The whole world is moving

But I'm standing still

~The Weepies-The World Spins Madly On

I woke up this morning forgetting where I was. It was like I was back in the past where Dean and I were still together and no one could tear us apart. Then reality hit and for some reason I remembered that I wasn't supposed to be this close to him. Where had my barricade gone? I open my eyes and to my surprise instead of having a pillow under my head I am laying on something else. Something that I don't remember laying my head on last night. While I am consumed by my thoughts he takes a breath and now all I can think about is how right this feels. For a moment I consider closing my eyes and going back to sleep but then I decide that maybe I should have a little fun with this. I raise my head and think about running my hands over his chest but when I look up I see I am not the only one enjoying the moment.

I have been lying awake for an hour now just watching her sleep. She looks so peaceful, with no worries on her face. She looks just like an angel. I remember last night going to sleep with her in my arms and I wonder how we wound up here with her head on my chest. When she wakes up she is going to be so mad at me for removing her barricade but instead of worrying about it I just smile at the thought. I take a piece of her hair and run it through my fingers, savoring the softness for I don't know how long it will be before I get to this again. She stirs a little bit and I am scared she is waking up, but she just sighs and snuggles a little bit closer. I move my hands behind my head and just look at her and wonder if we will ever be able to be like we were before. Then I feel her move again and I know that this time she is waking up. She doesn't move for a little while and I think that she has gone back to sleep, but then she looks up and our eyes meet.

Okay so I should probably look away and get out of bed. I mean this is usually one of the things that happens before well you know. Okay so turn your head, come on turn your head, good now keep it turned and get up. But before I get up Dean somehow grabs my arm and pulls me back down.

"Dean we need to go find Sam," I tell him trying to get up again.

But he just pulls me back down saying "We need to talk."

"No, we need to get ready and then go find Sam and try to talk to him," I answered him.

"Are you trying to avoid talking about what happened last night?" he answered him.

"No, Dean we just need to find Sam! That's it we just need to find Sam!" I yelled grabbing my clothes and heading into the bathroom.

Of course I over reacted I just really didn't wait to revisit last night. I know it was probably childish but I knew that if we started talking about last night things might start all over again. So after getting dressed and fixing my hair I stayed in the bathroom for a moment trying to collect my thoughts. When I came out of the bathroom Dean was dressed and heading out to the car. When he came back in I was sitting on the bed for really bad for the way I acted so I decided to apologize. Little did I know that my acting like a child had put in a bad mood.

"You know Katie you can act like last night didn't happen all you want but you know what that's you just pretending. Because you know last night happened and there is nothing you can do your say to make it go away," Dean told me in a clipped tone.

"Look, Dean I'm sorry. I know I overreacted but last night well we both were tired and our emotions were on high alert and," I tried to explain to him.

I stopped talking when I noticed how close he was to me.

"Dean wh, wha, what are you doing?" I stuttered when he leaned down right in front of me.

I tried to move away but he grabbed my arms and wouldn't let me go.

"You can try and pretend," he said easing his grip on my arms "but you know it happened and you know you can't deny it."

I should move. I should really move. Now he is looking me in the eyes and every time this happens I seem to forget how to move.

"Dean I know," I tried.

"You know what," he said moving in closer.

That was it he was teasing me and I wasn't going to stand for it. So I stood up and said "Dean you can try to all you want but last night was a onetime thing and it isn't going to happen again."

"Right, so I am just pretending. Just pretending that you didn't kiss me back. Just pretending that you didn't want me as much as I want you. If I am just pretending than I am doing a damn good job of it because as far as I can tell I wasn't the only one pretending," he said standing up to face me.

"Dean we had a past and that is all it is going to be. No matter how we feel about each other that is how it needs to be," I answered him.

He looked at me like I had just said something completely crazy "Why?" was the only thing he said.

"We don't need to do this now," I told him getting up. "We need to go and find Sam and talk to him and then after that we can talk about us," I finished walking out the door to the car.

It was a couple of moments before I heard the hotel door shut and he was there sitting in the driver's seat. "We are going to finish this talk tonight rather you want to or not. But right now you're right we need to find Sam."

Then he started the car and we were on our way.

Yeah I overreacted I shouldn't have become mad and argued with her but she is just so infuriating. She thinks that if we don't talk about last night that it will just go away, yeah like that is really going to happen. I am still in love with her and I am hoping that one day she will be able to trust me enough to let me back in but right now I need to focus on finding my brother. Where would he go to find information? The first place I think of is the morgue if there are any bodies but I don't know if he is here on that type of case. So I decide to go to the convenient store and ask if anyone has seen him. The thing is I have no idea where the convenient store is or if this town has a convenient store. Katie and I stopped here around eleven last night, ate at the hotel restaurant and then went to our room. So if there is a convenient store I have no idea where it is. Maybe I could stop at one of these places and ask but then I get lucky and find one. I pull in, park the car, and hope that someone here has seen Sam. Katie steps out of the car and starts walking behind me and for some reason I start to feel better knowing I have someone here to help me. Before entering the store I grab the picture of Sam out of my wallet and then I go inside. I am just about to show the picture to the person behind the counter when to my luck I spot Ruby. I grab Katie and pull her behind an aisle so that Ruby doesn't see us.

"Dean what are you doing?" she asks.

"That girl over there," I say pointing, "That's Ruby and wherever she is Sam will be," I explained.

"So do you want me to follow her or walk up and introduce myself?" she asks me.

"What?" I ask.

But before I know it she is standing up and walking right over to Ruby. Katie has never been one to really care about clothes so to I was surprised when the first thing she said was "I love that shirt, where did you get?" Ruby looks at her like she is a dumb blonde and for someone reason I start to become angry.

"I just bought it at a store in town," Ruby answers her with a smug smile.

"Really?" Katie questions still acting like the stupid blonde.

"Yeah and if you like this shirt you should go there and check it out, they have tons like it," Ruby answers her.

"I just might do that," Katie says while she walks off towards the back of the store where the drinks are.

Ruby starts to move so I begin to work my way to the back of the store so that she doesn't see me. I stop when I hear her say "Some people are just so stupid it's too easy." She laughs and then she walks out of the store.

Then I start to look for Katie but I can't find her anywhere. That's when I see it she is over by the other door and is about to run right into Sam. Could this get any worse I mean I know we were going to talk to Sam but how are we going to ditch Ruby. That's when she runs right into Sam and I know that this is going to turn out to be a complete disaster.

Okay so that Ruby person is outside now Sam is walking in so all I need to do is to get Sam's attention. What better way than to run right into him.

"I am so sorry," I say right when I hit him. "I must not have been watching where I was going."

"It's alright," Sam says grabbing my arm to make sure I don't fall.

Then he really looks at me and it hits him who I am.

"Katie is that you?"

"Yeah, Sam what in the heck are you doing here?" I ask trying to play the dumb card; it worked with that Ruby chick.

"I am on a case," he tells me.

"Well I am here with a friend. What type of case are you on? Maybe I can help you," I tell him.

"Won't that get in the way of you and friend?" he asks me.

"No, I don't think my friend would mind," I reply.

"Well I don't think I need your help right now but if I do later on I will call you," he told me and I could tell that he was uncomfortable.

"Hey you know if your case isn't that serious than maybe you I could have lunch together," I proposed hoping he would accept.

"I don't know this case is pretty important and I should really try and concentrate on it," he started to decline.

"Do you have any leads that you just have to follow? I mean it is only lunch with an old friend that you haven't seen in a long time," I interrupted him.

So I played the sympathy card. It was the only thing I could think of and it seemed to be working.

"You know you're right; we haven't seen each other in a while so yeah I would like to have lunch with you," he finally accepted.

"Alright then I will see you later for lunch," I replied turning around and walking away.

"Katie wait," he called after me. "I need to know where and what time to meet you."

I gave him directions to my hotel and told him to meet me at 1:30. He was just about to leave when that Ruby chick showed up again.

"Sam what is taking so long?" she asked him and I could tell she was a little bit angry.

"I was just coming in to get a drink, when I ran into Katie," he told her pointing at me.

When I looked back over at Ruby I could tell that she had seen me and remembered me as the girl who had asked her about the shirt.

"Oh, hi I didn't know that you knew Sam, this must be a small world," I greeted her.

"Yeah a small world," she replied.

"You know Sam and I were just talking about having lunch together why don't you come along with us?" I asked her.

"That's not a bad idea why don't you come with us," Sam said looking at her.

"No, you guys go ahead. I have been with Sam for the past month and I might like some alone time," she replied.

"Alright then I will meet you at your hotel," Sam stated walking towards Ruby.

"Alright then I will see you then," I told him walking in the other direction.

So there we were I had a lunch date with Sam and it was only going to be me and Sam. You know I only just met that Ruby person I found out that I didn't like her at all. Now it was for me to try and find Dean. I hope he hadn't left me then I would have no way to get back to the hotel. I didn't see him anywhere in the store so I walked outside. There he was sitting in the car waiting for me to come and tell him what I found out. For some reason I didn't think he was going to like what I was going to tell him.

Okay so I watched while she chatted with Sam. Then I watched when Ruby came back and complained about Sam taking too long. The best part was when Ruby looked at Katie and remembered her as the girl she had treated as a dumb blonde. Then you could see the relief wash across her face when Katie didn't say anything to Sam. I had no idea what the plan was but I knew Katie would tell me, so I decided to leave before I got caught. I waited in the car for a few minutes before I saw her come through the door. She walked to the car and got in before she started to explain.

"We are having lunch today at 1:30 and Ruby isn't going with us," she told me.

"That only gives us three hours to prepare," I told her and then I started the car.

"I hope this helps," she replied as we drove off towards the hotel.

"Me too," I told her hoping that this was the one thing that would make Sam come back.

But the only thing I could do was hope.

A/N- The song at the beginning of this chapter is The Weepies- World Spins Madly On


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The broken clock is a comfort

It helps me sleep tonight

Maybe it can't stop tomorrow

From stealing all my time

I am here still waiting

Though I still have my doubts

I am damaged at best

Like you've already figured out

I'm falling apart

I'm barely breathing

With a broken heart

That's still beating

In the pain there is healing

In your name I find meaning

I'm barely holding on

~Lifehouse-Broken~

So we made it back to the hotel and began to plan. We had to figure out how to get Sam alone so that Katie could talk to him. She kept trying to convince me that I shouldn't be there, but I kept telling her that I wasn't leaving. It wasn't even that I wanted to be there to confront Sam, the actual reason that I wanted to stay was because I was concerned for Katie. I had no idea how Sam would react to being set up and I didn't want her to get hurt on account of me. Although she kept protesting I finally got it through her thick skull that I wouldn't be leaving. So after a little bit we decided that when they came back from lunch she would pretend that she had something to give Sam and she would invite him into the hotel room. Then I would be stationed behind the door, where when after Sam was in the room I would shut and lock the door. Thus he would be locked inside with us and he would have to talk. And just to make things better there would be no Ruby to make things worse. All in all I thought it was a good plan, I just hope it works. So now we have everything planned and still an hour before Sam is supposed to come over maybe I can get Katie to talk to me about the night before and if not then at least I tried.

"So Katie about last night," I started.

"Listen Dean don't you think that we should talk about that when we have more time?" she asked me.

"Well we have an hour before Sam is supposed to show up so I think we have time," I replied a little harsher than I wanted to.

"Fine what is it that you wanted to talk about?" she asked and I could tell she was annoyed.

"Like how we almost ended up doing the dirty deed and then this morning when we woke up and then you pulled away from me. It's like when we get close you don't care but when you have to talk about your feelings you clam up," I told her.

"I think you would be used to the whole not sharing your feelings considering the whole time we dated I was the one who had to say everything. I even said I Love You first and it took you I don't know how long to say it back. And then you go and sleep with another girl and expect me to forgive you right away," she started to yell at me.

"So that is the reason you won't talk to me? Just because you think I slept with another girl," I yelled before I knew what I had said.

"What do you mean thought? I saw you with her in the bed with you and you think I thought I saw you," she yelled at me.

For a few moments I was quiet because I had no idea what to say. That's when we heard the knock on the door and realized that Sam was early.

"Katie are you ready? I know I'm early so I hope you're ready," Sam called from the door.

"Oh, Crap I haven't even had time to get ready," Katie whispered behind me.

"Well, why don't you tell him you need to grab your purse and then you will be ready," I whispered back to her.

"Sam I need to grab my purse and then I will be right out," she yelled to him.

Then she grabbed her purse and I jumped into the bathroom, so that I wouldn't be seen.

Before I opened the door I took a deep breath trying to work up my courage and then opened it to keep Sam from breaking it down.

"Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't find my purse. Are you ready to go?" I asked trying to keep him from the real reason that I hadn't come right away.

"It's alright so where do you want to go and eat?" he asked walking towards a car that I supposed was stolen because I don't remember him ever owning one.

"I have only been here for a day why don't you pick the place to eat," I replied.

"Alright then we will eat at this restaurant that Ruby and found our second night here," he told me.

"Alright then lead the way," I told him as we both got in the car and he pulled out.

The restaurant was actually very nice and not that expensive. We sat for an hour or two eating and chatting and then I decided to ask him about why he was here just to see if he would tell me the truth.

"So Sam how long have you been in town?" I asked.

"About four days," he replied.

"This must be some case for you to spend four days on, what type of case is it?" I questioned him.

"Well we're here to have lunch and catch up let's not talk about business," Sam replied.

"Okay, so then you want to tell me about Ruby?" I asked.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Well, where did you meet her? When did you first start dating? I assume you're dating," I rambled.

"We aren't really dating per say but we are traveling together," Sam replied but I could tell that he was hiding something form me.

"So how did you meet her?" I asked hoping he would tell me the truth.

"We met when Dean and I split up for awhile and she helped me out of a jam," he replied.

I could tell that he was trying to tell me the truth but also that he was still hiding something. I wish he would just tell me so I wouldn't have to keep asking questions.

"What kind of jam did she help you out of?" I questioned him.

"You know you keep asking about me, but you haven't let me ask any questions about what you have been up to," he countered me.

"Well, okay what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Well what have you been doing with yourself? I mean after you left I know you went to your aunts but what did you do while you were there?" he asked.

"Well when I first got there I was too depressed to do much of anything. Then after a couple of months I got to thinking how I needed to do something with my life, so I joined the girls basketball," I told him.

"You joined the girl's basketball team?" he asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I joined the girl's basketball team and I was actually good at it. I was a starter for my high school team," I told him laughing.

"Wow, you really joined and started on the girls' basketball team. I thought you might get into something a little more like drama," he told me beginning to laugh as well.

"Well you know I thought about it but then again acting is not something you can use to take out your aggression," I replied.

"You mean that you used basketball as a way to get back at Dean?" he asked.

"Well, sort of but not really," I told him.

"Then what did you mean?" he asked.

"Well, at first it was all about what Dean had done to me, but then it turned into something that actually had nothing to do with Dean. See it turned out that at the beginning I wanted to take out my aggression for what Dean did but then I found out that I actually liked to play and that I did good at. It wasn't anything like hunting but it was something I still was good at I enjoyed doing," I explained to him.

"So it started out as a way to take your anger out for what Dean did then you actually liked it. I just never thought that you would like something like that," he replied.

"Well, I did and then after that I actually made a couple of friends and started to actually have a normal life," I told him.

"So did you ever talk to Dean about what happened? I mean did you ever actually ask him why he did it." Sam asked me completely catching me by surprise.

"Well no I never asked him, I actually don't know if I want the answer to that question. I mean what if it was something stupid and I left and lost everything that we had. Or what if it was something serious and it was because of me that it happened," I rambled on the verge of tears.

Sam looked at me and then called for the check. Then we walked out to the car and got in. By that time I was actually crying. Me the girl who hadn't cried since she was in the third grade, for once I was actually letting my emotions take control. When we started to leave I closed the door and wiped the tears form my eyes.

"Listen Sam I'm sorry for that it's just I guess I haven't really dealt with all my Dean issues," I told him.

Then Sam pulled over on the side of the road and for a moment I thought he might kidnap me.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, I know Dean wouldn't want me to but I can't keep you in the dark any longer," Sam started to tell me before we heard a loud bang.

A/N- The song at the beginning of this chapter is Lifehouse-Broken.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Do you hear me

Do you hear me

Cause I need to

Just to reach you

Can you hear

Coming clearly

Am I hollow

Just an echo

Echo, echo

We come and we go

No, I don't want to be just another

Echo, echo

~Vertical Horizon- Echo~

So they were supposed to have lunch and then come back to the hotel. Well it's been about two hours and they haven't come back so I am getting a little bit worried. I mean I know Sam is my brother and that he wouldn't do anything to hurt Katie but there are other possibilities. Like Ruby saw me and followed Sam and Katie to lunch and then they took Katie to wherever their staying and tried to get her to talk. I know it's a long shot but I wouldn't put anything past Ruby. So I can't just sit here in the hotel and wait for them to come back, I am going to go out and find them. Just to make sure she is safe. Right after I make an important phone call to Bobby. I know it's not the best move and I know he is going to be very mad at me for bringing his daughter back into this but I think I have to tell him. So here goes nothing. The phone rings and rings until finally I get his voicemail. Great I have to leave a message.

"Hey Bobby this is Dean, I just want you to know we're safe and we're in Mountain Lodge, Nevada. Well I know Katie's aunt probably called you and told you what happened and if she didn't than Katie is with me and I didn't push her to come at all. Well bye," was the message I left.

So now it was time to go and find out where Katie and Sam were and hope that Ruby wasn't with them.

You know in the horror movies how people always here loud banging noises before the killer comes out and chops them into little bitty pieces, well that is how I am feeling now. Sam was just about to tell me something and then we heard this noise. Although I should be used to this kind of situation I still jumped when I heard the noise. Sam looked at me and when we both caught our breath we devised a plan.

"Alright are you ready?" he asked getting ready to open his door.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied.

We both got out of and were ready to defend ourselves against whoever or whatever was out there. That's when we got the biggest shock of all. Dean was laying on the ground and the girl that was with Sam, Ruby, was standing over him and it looked like she had socked him pretty good. Sam was the first to speak,

"Dean what in the hell are you doing here?"

Dean didn't speak up and if I had to guess I would say that it was probably because he was to busy holding his cheek. That girl must really know how to pack a punch. So the question was should I go over to him and make sure he is okay and in doing so let Sam know the real reason I was here or did I just let him lay there in his own misery and not do anything. The latter choice seemed like the one I should choose but my worry over Dean not talking got the best of me and I went to him, just to see how badly he was hurt. I knelt down next to him and lifted his face so that I could see how much damage had been inflicted that's when Sam started to get a clue.

"You said that you came here with a friend you didn't tell me you came here with Dean," he told me angrily.

"You never asked," I replied looking over Dean's face.

"So this whole thing was a trick. Get Sam alone and see if you can make him listen?" Sam questioned me.

"No, it wasn't like that. You are my friend and I haven't seen you in a while so I thought it would be nice to have lunch and catch up," I told him.

"Right and that is why Dean is out here in the middle of the night looking for you," he yelled at me.

After studying Dean and making sure there wasn't any permanent damage other than him having the breath knocked out of him, I stood and faced Sam.

"Is that why your little demon girlfriend is out here too! Has she come to make sure that I don't try and turn you! Make sure that I don't do anything to make you think twice about what you are doing? Jeez Sam, you're an idiot," I yelled at him.

Just about that time Ruby decided to speak up, "You think that I want this to happen! You think that I want hell on earth?" she yelled her questions at me.

By this time Dean had gotten up and was now behind me. "You know what that's exactly what I think because you are a demon and hell on earth would be exactly what you would want. You think that just because you gained Sam's trust that he is going to help you begin the end? Well then I guess you are dumber than you look. I mean Sam is an idiot, the first rule we all learned when we began was never trust a demon," I told her making sure she was listening to me.

"What do you mean you all learned?" she asked me.

"Oh, Sam didn't tell you. We all started out together. The five of us My Dad, Their Dad, and us. So yeah right now you might have Sam in the palm of your hand and you might be close to breaking all the seals but I won't allow you to finish," I told her.

Dean finally spoke up "Yeah don't you see Sam. She's just a liar a manipulator and she is using you to get what she wants. Why don't you leave her now and come with us?" he asked.

"You're both wrong!" Sam yelled at us. "Ruby and I are trying to end the breaking of the seals; we're trying to make sure that they don't get broken. You think that just because the angels saved you from hell that you are the one to stop it but they were wrong I am the only one who can do it," Sam told us and I could see how he had changed.

"See, she has already twisted your brain. Angels, angels Sam told me I would stop it they said nothing about you. Except that you using your powers had to stop, that I had to stop you," Dean told him trying to keep calm.

All of the sudden one of the things Sam said came back to me "What do you mean the angels saved him from hell?" I asked curious why Dean had never brought it up.

"Oh, he never told you," Ruby cooed.

"Shut Up," Dean told her between clenched teeth.

I looked directly at Sam and then asked again "What did you mean?"

"Dean died, he made a pact with a crossroads demon to save my life and so they made a deal. I lived, and Dean had a year to live. When that year was up he died and went to hell. Then the angels saved him and now they think he is the only one who can stop hell on earth," Sam explained.

I couldn't believe it. Why hadn't Dean ever told me? It hit me like a punch in the gut, he didn't trust me. I had been gone to long and he didn't trust me. I looked at Sam and then at Ruby and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Thank you for lunch Sam I hope your right about her," I told him looking at Ruby and then I started walking away. Not really knowing where I was going but hoping it was somewhere far from here.

So I couldn't find her at any of the restaurants so I decided to just drive around town and see if I could find her. After another hour I parked the car outside the hotel and decided to look for her on foot. About three miles from the hotel I saw the car Sam was driving parked on the side of the road. The reason I knew it was Sam's car because after I made sure that they were gone and I wasn't going to be seen I watched as they drove away from the hotel. So I knew that it was his. My first thought was why in heck was he parked on the side of the road, and then was Katie still with him, had something happened. I started walking up towards the car and was getting ready to confront Sam when, WHAM, something hit me right in the stomach. Everything went black for a moment and then when I looked up again I was surrounded by Sam. Katie and Ruby above me looking very smug. Then I hear Sam ask me, "Dean what in the hell are you doing here?" I didn't' answer him and could tell that my not answering was worrying Katie. Then she bent down and started to look over my face I guess to make sure that nothing major was wrong with me. That was a big mistake, since it told Sam that Katie knew I was here.

"You said that you came here with a friend you didn't tell me you came here with Dean," he told her angrily.

"You never asked," she replied still looking over my face.

"So this whole thing was a trick. Get Sam alone and see if you can make him listen?" Sam questioned her.

"No, it wasn't like that. You are my friend and I haven't seen you in a while so I thought it would be nice to have lunch and catch up," she told him.

"Right and that is why Dean is out here in the middle of the night looking for you," he yelled at her.

While all of this was going on she was still checking my face I guess to make sure there was no permanent damage. Then when I heard Sam yell at her she stopped looking over me and stood up and faced him. For a moment I thought she might punch him and I think that she was having a hard time controlling her anger. I almost stood up and defended her, almost until she defended herself.

"Is that why your little demon girlfriend is out here too! Has she come to make sure that I don't try and turn you! Make sure that I don't do anything to make you think twice about what you are doing? Jeez Sam, you're an idiot," she yelled at him.

I silently applauded her. I had wanted to call Sam an idiot for a while now but I always got so mad that I never got around to it. So I didn't move or say anything because I thought Katie was handling it very well.

Just about that time Ruby decided to speak up, "You think that I want this to happen! You think that I want hell on earth?" she yelled her questions Katie.

That got on my nerves. Sam yelling at Katie was fine, they did it all the time but Ruby she had no right. So I stood up behind Katie but didn't have to say anything because Katie already had it covered."You know what that's exactly what I think because you are a demon and hell on earth would be exactly what you would want. You think that just because you gained Sam's trust that he is going to help you begin the end? Well then I guess you are dumber than you look. I mean Sam is an idiot, the first rule we all learned when we began was never trust a demon," Katie told her making sure that Ruby was listening.

When I looked at Ruby I could see that she was surprised and then she asked. "What do you mean you all learned?"

I could tell Katie was enjoying having the upper hand when she told Ruby, "Oh, Sam didn't tell you. We all started out together. The five of us My Dad, Their Dad, and us. So yeah right now you might have Sam in the palm of your hand and you might be close to breaking all the seals but I won't allow you to finish,"

I finally had, had enough of their back and forth bantering so I decided to speak up and try to appeal to Sam, "Yeah don't you see Sam. She's just a liar a manipulator and she is using you to get what she wants. Why don't you leave her now and come with us? I asked hoping he would come.

"You're both wrong!" Sam yelled at us. "Ruby and I are trying to end the breaking of the seals; we're trying to make sure that they don't get broken. You think that just because the angels saved you from hell that you are the one to stop it but they were wrong I am the only one who can do it," Sam told us and I could see that there was almost nothing of the old Sam left.

"See, she has already twisted your brain. Angels, angels Sam told me I would stop it they said nothing about you. Except that you using your powers had to stop, that I had to stop you," I told him trying to keep calm.

Then I remembered how I had never told Katie about going to hell or the angels saving me. That's when I heard her ask, "What do you mean the angels saved him from hell?"

"Oh, he never told you," Ruby cooed.

"Shut Up," I told her trying to hold in my anger. This is not the way I wanted Katie to find her. I actually wasn't planning on opening this specific can of worms until I had too but I guess now I had no choice.

I saw her look at Sam and then ask again, "What did you mean?"

"Dean died, he made a pact with a crossroads demon to save my life and so they made a deal. I lived, and Dean had a year to live. When that year was up he died and went to hell. Then the angels saved him and now they think he is the only one who can stop hell on earth," Sam explained to her and I could tell that she was shocked that I hadn't told her.

She looked like I had broken her heart all over again. It hit me that I should have told her this before that it was something big. Instantly I knew that I hurt her again and this was something that I couldn't take back, something I couldn't redo. I barely heard her say "Thank you for lunch Sam I hope your right about her." She briefly looked at Ruby and then started to walk away from us and I knew I had to fix this or I might never be able to win her back.

I couldn't believe it she had tricked me. The only reason she wanted to go to lunch was to try to get to me. My mood changed from ready to fight to hurt and then angry instantly. How could she do this? She used to be my best friend; we used to tell each other everything, but now I guess things had changed. I guess that's what happens over the years, people change and sometimes it isn't for the best. So she was here with Dean trying to convince me that what I was doing was wrong and that Ruby was going to betray me. But they didn't know anything they just didn't. Ruby would never betray me in fact she was the one who had saved me and Dean was the one who had betrayed me. He had chosen to think that just because the angels had saved him he was supposed to end this war but he I knew he couldn't handle it and that is why it is left up to me. Dean was too weak and he just didn't understand that he couldn't stop this war that he didn't have enough power, but I did. So this is what it feels like to betrayed, to have someone you knew, someone who used to be your best friend, turn their back on you. It might sound like I am rambling but I am just trying to figure out how this could of happened. Anyways right now Katie has just walked away and I have no idea where she is going. I kind of feel sorry for her finding out about Dean like that but it was Dean's fault for not telling her before. Oh, great since I am the one who told her I am fixing to get a tongue lashing by Dean for telling her the truth.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing? How could you do that? I mean what in the hell why couldn't you of just yelled at me for coming here? You didn't have to tell her," he yelled at me.

That was all I could take, "What in hell do you mean coming here and telling me what to do? Then you don't tell your girlfriend your little secret when you should of so you blame me when I tell her. Why don't you get it right for once and blame yourself?" I questioned.

"Why don't you just go chase after your girlfriend before she gets herself hurt? You wouldn't want that now would you?" Ruby asked with a smug smile on her face.

"Well you wouldn't want to see my fist in your face now would you?" Dean asked childishly.

"Will you two shut up? There is no reason for you to be here Dean," I told him getting back to the heart of the matter. "Dean you need to leave there is nothing here for you," I finished.

"Fine I give up ruin your life with that little bitch but have fun doing it because this is the last time I am ever going to try and help you again," he started to threaten me.

"Dean I don't care if you ever help me again just be ready to thank me for stopping this war," I told him sarcastically.

When I looked back he was already gone I had no idea if he heard what I said but I didn't care. I was glad that he was gone. Finally I wouldn't have to worry about watching behind my back. I should feel better now that he is gone but for some reason I think I will still look out for anything suspicious.

So I couldn't let it go. It was just a little bit convenient that Sam ran into his old friend on the same day I saw Dean's car in a hotel parking lot. Of course I didn't tell Sam, he didn't need the extra stress of knowing that his brother was in town. Anyways the hotel was on my side of the road so all I had to do was keep Sam talking and make sure he didn't look that way. It worked like a charm he never knew. Then he meets this girl who claims to be his friend and she sets up a lunch date. Coincidence I think not. I think she is working with Dean which means that I have to step up my game. Sam can never find out what I am really doing. So when he went to pick her up I followed him. I watched as they got in the car and once they were gone I stayed and watched to see if anyone else was there. My suspicions were right because as soon as they were out of eyesight Dean walked out of the hotel room. I didn't stay around long enough to figure out what he was doing I caught up with Sam and the girl just to see why she was here. He took her to the restaurant we had eaten at our first night here and I followed after them. I made sure they were seated before I walked in, and then I went and grabbed a table. I watched them the whole time and all they did was talk, like old friends catching up. But I could tell that she was hiding something I was going to figure out what. So when they left I followed them out to the car and then waited until Sam drove away to start following them again. Then when I had almost caught up to them Sam pulled off onto a side road and I had to find someplace to hide fast. I sat there for a minute before I saw him. At first I wasn't sure it was him until he came closer and then I had no doubt that it was Dean. Now that my suspicions were proven true I watched him with a smile as he walked closer to the car. My first thought was to go up to him and just start yelling at him and make a scene so that Sam would get out of the car and know just what that girl was doing here. But then I saw Dean creep closer to the car and I thought of something even better. Dean looked around to make sure that he that no one knew he was there and when he turned back around my fist connected to with his gut. He fell down with a grunt and to my satisfaction I heard the car doors open. Then both Sam and the girl stepped out and walked to where I was standing and Dean was on the ground. I could tell that the girl was worried about Dean but she didn't want to give anything away to Sam so she stood still. Then Sam yelled at Dean and he didn't speak and I guessed that worried her enough, because then she leaned down and started making sure he was okay.

"You said that you came here with a friend you didn't tell me you came here with Dean," Sam told her and I could tell he was trying to hold his anger back.

"You never asked," the girl replied while she looked over Dean's face.

"So this whole thing was a trick. Get Sam alone and see if you can make him listen?" Sam questioned her, letting a little bit of his anger out.

"No, it wasn't like that. You are my friend and I haven't seen you in a while so I thought it would be nice to have lunch and catch up," she replied and I could tell that she was getting a little agitated.

Let her get agitated she deserved that. She deserved a lot of things for almost ruining my plan but now that Sam knew why she was here she had no chance. Now I was really glad that I had followed them.

"Right and that is why Dean is out here in the middle of the night looking for you," he yelled at her letting his hold on his anger go.

After that she stood up and I could tell that she was angry especially when she yelled,

"Is that why your little demon girlfriend is out here too! Has she come to make sure that I don't try and turn you! Make sure that I don't do anything to make you think twice about what you are doing? Jeez Sam, you're an idiot."

Of course I had to respond to that she was bad mouthing me, "You think that I want this to happen! You think that I want hell on earth?" I yelled at her.

Then Dean stood up behind the girl and she started telling me off. "You know what that's exactly what I think because you are a demon and hell on earth would be exactly what you would want. You think that just because you gained Sam's trust that he is going to help you begin the end? Well then I guess you are dumber than you look. I mean Sam is an idiot, the first rule we all learned when we began was never trust a demon," she told me annunciated every word so that I would hear what she was saying.

"What do you mean you all learned?" I asked her really wondering how Sam knew her.

"Oh, Sam didn't tell you. We all started out together. The five of us My Dad, Their Dad, and us. So yeah right now you might have Sam in the palm of your hand and you might be close to breaking all the seals but I won't allow you to finish," she tried to make me feel bad.

This made me see red for a few minutes before I remembered something that I had read once. Something in a prophesy about the long lost prodigal returning. We all thought it was Sam since he had went to college and then returned to the hunt but maybe it wasn't him maybe it was this girl. What was her name, she had told me in the store. Umm. . . Kitty, Kat, Kim, I know it started with a K. Katie that's it her name is Katie. I will have to check up on her to see who she is and who she was. Maybe then I would get some answers.

Dean finally spoke up putting an end to my thoughts, "Yeah don't you see Sam. She's just a liar a manipulator and she is using you to get what she wants. Why don't you leave her now and come with us?" he asked which made me a little angry.

"You're both wrong!" Sam yelled at them. "Ruby and I are trying to end the breaking of the seals; we're trying to make sure that they don't get broken. You think that just because the angels saved you from hell that you are the one to stop it but they were wrong I am the only one who can do it," Sam told them and I knew I had nothing to worry about.

"See, she has already twisted your brain. Angels, angels Sam told me I would stop it they said nothing about you. Except that you using your powers had to stop, that I had to stop you," Dean told him on the verge of yelling.

Then I think that Katie caught on to what was said before because she asked, "What do you mean the angels saved him from hell?"

Then this thought came to me and I thought that there was no way that he didn't tell her. He had to, I mean unless he hadn't than he would be in big trouble "Oh, he never told you," I said smugly knowing this wouldn't help them with their task of trying to make Sam change his mind. Who knew maybe this could be the thing that broke them up, he's to wishes coming true.

"Shut Up," Dean told me angrily and I knew I had pressed the right button. She didn't know but she was about to find out.

I could tell that she was shocked that Dean hadn't told her something this important and then she asked, "What did you mean?"

"Dean died, he made a pact with a crossroads demon to save my life and so they made a deal. I lived, and Dean had a year to live. When that year was up he died and went to hell. Then the angels saved him and now they think he is the only one who can stop hell on earth," Sam explained to her and it was all I could do to keep the huge smile off my face.

I could tell that she wasn't taking this very well and for a moment I felt sorry for her. But it was only for a moment, and then my feelings went from feeling sorry for her to actually thinking about thanking Dean for not telling her the truth. I looked at Katie to see how she was dealing with this new information and when I looked in her face her eyes connected with mine and I had to look away because I didn't like the feeling. It was like she could see into me and know what I was thinking.

"Thank you for lunch Sam I hope your right about her," she told Sam giving a last glance back at me before walking away. I could tell that there was something going on underneath her cool façade but I couldn't understand it. From the beginning I hadn't noticed anything different about her but whenever she looked at me there was just something about it that disturbed me. My thoughts were interrupted by Dean and Sam who had started arguing.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing? How could you do that? I mean what in the hell why couldn't you of just yelled at me for coming here? You didn't have to tell her," Dean yelled at Sam.

Then Sam yelled back, "What in hell do you mean coming here and telling me what to do? Then you don't tell your girlfriend your little secret when you should of so you blame me when I tell her. Why don't you get it right for once and blame yourself?" Sam questioned him.

I watched them yell at each other just like they probably did when they were younger and had those sibling squabbles. I just sat back and listened and enjoyed the sound of their yelling. It was fun to listen to for a little bit but then it got old so I decided to remind Dean about the important person in his life who had just walked away.

"Why don't you just go chase after your girlfriend before she gets herself hurt? You wouldn't want that now would you?" I asked him smiling now that everything seemed to be going my way.

"Well you wouldn't want to see my fist in your face now would you?" Dean asked me childishly and I could tell that he was really angry.

"Will you two shut up? There is no reason for you to be here Dean," Sam yelled at us and then he went on, "Dean you need to leave there is nothing here for you."

"Fine I give up, ruin your life with that little bitch but have fun doing it because this is the last time I am ever going to try and help you again," Dean threatened Sam.

I should have been angry that he called me a bitch but I couldn't make myself. The way these two were fighting there was no way they could patch things up. That would make it harder for Dean to change Sam's mind and maybe Dean would give it up and just leave Sam to me. That would make things a lot easier. Again my thoughts were interrupted by Sam yelling at Dean.

"Dean I don't care if you ever help me again just be ready to thank me for stopping this war," Sam yelled but Dean was nowhere to be found.

I couldn't help but smile; things couldn't be going any better. I had Sam right where I wanted him and it didn't even look like his own flesh and blood could stop me. Isn't it funny how everything seems to fall into place so easily? I had a feeling that my plan was going to go off without a hitch and nothing was going to stop me. Nothing at all.

A/N- The song at the beginning of this chapter is Vertical Horizon-Echo.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We all begin with good intent

Love was raw and young

We believed that we could change ourselves

The past could be undone

But we carry on our backs the burden

Time always reveals

The lonely light of morning

The wound that would not heal

It's the bitter taste of losing everything

That I have held so dear

Though I've tried I've fallen. . .

I have sunk so low

I have messed up

Better I should know

So don't come round here

And tell me I told you so

~Sarah McLachan- Fallen~

So now I am officially lost. I have no idea where I am. I probably shouldn't have just walked off considering this is a new town and I have no idea where anything is. But I had to get away; I couldn't believe that Dean had lied to me. Okay he hadn't actually lied he had just not told me everything. Oh, who am I kidding he had lied. He told me that they had gotten separated, not that he had died and went to hell. So maybe it wasn't a total lie but why couldn't he tell me the truth. I think that is what hurts the worst. The fact that he didn't trust me enough to even give me information close to the truth, maybe he thought I couldn't take it or didn't want to know about it. But he had to know that I needed to know everything to make this work to make us work. What did he think that we would get back together than in about twenty years bring it into conversation? I could just imagine that.

"Honey would you please pass the butter and oh yeah I died and went to hell."

Finally I stop and look around to see if there is anything familiar that might actually tell me where I am. There is nothing so I decide to walk in somewhere and ask for directions back to the hotel. The only problem is that everything is closed and there is nothing else down this way except for maybe one house which looks deserted. Now I have decide if it is worth it to keep going or should I turn around and go back the way I came. Although going back probably meant running into Dean I thought it would be the better choice. So I turn around and start back hoping that I will find something familiar soon even if it is Dean.

So I kept walking after her hoping that she would slow up and want to talk. Yeah right, she is probably ticked off at me right now and I don't blame her one bit. I know I should have told her about the dying and going to hell but the last person I told was Sam and that didn't turn out so well. So yeah I was a little leery of telling someone else even if that someone else was Katie. So right after I left Sam and Ruby I heard them get in the car and drive the opposite way. Although I told Sam that I didn't care anymore and I practically disowned him, I think, if I can get Katie to listen to me, that we still follow them. Okay so I have been walking for what feels like forever and there is no sign of Katie, to bad sneaking after people didn't require me brining a car, which would have saved a lot of trouble. Wait a second is that someone up ahead. I sure as hell hope it isn't a ghost or something like that I don't think I could face anything like that right now. Nope it's Katie; Thank God she doesn't seem to be hurt or anything. Okay let me rephrase that on the outside she doesn't appear to be hurt but from the scowl she has on her face, I think once we make it back to the hotel I might as well get ready to be yelled at. So finally I make it to her and almost on instinct the first thing I do is pull her into my arms and start checking to make sure she is okay.

"Dean I'm fine let go of me," she tells me pushing against my chest trying to push me away.

But I won't let her go just yet I have to know she is fine, and maybe just a little bit because I enjoy pestering her. Although I don't know if I should be trying to do that because of how mad she is at me. Finally I pull back and just look at her and thank God that nothing happened to her while she was away from me. I know she can take care of herself but I always feel a lot better when she is with me. I can see she is about to start arguing with me so I decide to stop her before she gets going, cause who knows when she would stop then.

"Can we wait till we make it back to the hotel before you start yelling at me?" I ask with a smile.

That stopped her and she seems to be shocked too. But finally she agrees and we start back towards the hotel. Although when we get there I wish I wouldn't have opened my mouth and had just let her yell at me back there.

So I walked back the way I came and it wasn't long before I ran into Dean. The first thing he did was to pull me into his arms which unnerved me because I was still very mad at him. I tried to push myself away but he wouldn't let go, somehow on some level I think that this amuses him, knowing that he is making me madder by not letting go. Once he let's go though I take a step back and forget a little bit of why I am mad at him. When I look at him he is just standing there like an innocent child who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar, that infuriated me more and I was just about to yell at him when he stopped me.

"Can we wait till we make it back to the hotel before you start yelling at me?" he asks with a smile.

I guess the shock is written on my face. Part of me thought that he would try to get out of it and I guess the other part thought he might take it but nothing would sink into his hard head. But when he asked me to wait to yell at him I guess I was shocked because of the thought that he might actually listen to what I was going to say. Although once we make it back to the hotel and I look at him I can tell that he thinks he should have let me yell at him back there.

Remember how I called Bobby and told him about what was happening. Well I wasn't expecting him to make a trip down here to see for himself. I could tell that he was a little upset over the phone but I didn't think that that was enough to get him to come down here. Looking at his truck in the parking lot I knew I was in for a long night. Know Katie wasn't the only one who was going to yell at me. Great this night just couldn't get any better. So instead of doing the coward thing and walking away, maybe sleeping in the car I walked straight towards the door of our hotel room and prepared myself for the storm to come. When I opened the door Bobby was sitting on the bed with the TV on although I doubt he was really watching what was on. As soon as he heard the door open he turned around and I could tell he wasn't happy.

"So Bobby what are you doing here?" I asked trying to diffuse the situation with a little bit of humor.

"You know good and well why I am here!" he told me sternly.

Then without any warning he went straight to yelling at me, "What in the hell do you think you are doing bringing her back into this? I thought we made it clear that she didn't need to be around this kind of situations. That she was supposed to be left alone to live a normal life, and that YOU were supposed to leave her alone!"

"Okay I know that's what we all agreed on but I needed her help. I told you what happened with Sam and you know how close they used to be, so I thought maybe she could help me get through to Sam," I tried to explain calmly to him.

We both jumped when we heard the door slam shut behind us and looked to find Katie and she looked even madder than she had before.

"You know I am here. You keep talking about me like I am not even in the room. What do you mean you all agreed that I need to be left alone?" she kept her anger in check but I could tell she was fuming.

I could tell this wasn't going to be easy. But why not put everything on the table right now and just let her know everything. It couldn't get any worse, could it? Alright here goes nothing.

"When you got hurt the four of us agreed that it was too dangerous for you. So that's why I am became distant I was trying to get you to break up with me and I thought that then you wouldn't want to stay. But I guess you surprised us all when we you stuck around. Then we got in our big fight and you left. I thought that you would leave for sure after that but something nagged at me and I knew I had to do something to make sure you would go," I started to explain but was interrupted.

"Dean she doesn't need to know," Bobby tried to get me to quit.

"I don't need to know what," Katie spoke up and I could see that she wasn't angry anymore the only emotion that showed was hurt and it made me feel even worse knowing what I was about to tell her.

"So while you were gone I went out and found a girl. I paid her a hundred bucks to pretend to sleep with me so that you would catch us and think you had found me cheating, I continued.

I chanced a look over at Katie but she wasn't there. At first I thought she had left but then I looked over at the bed and found that now she was sitting on it and Bobby was standing up beside me. Looking at her broke my heart, but I couldn't help but be happy that she finally knew the truth. It was finally all out in the open and maybe we could start to heal. Then maybe not so long from now we could find a way back together.

I couldn't believe what he was telling me. I hadn't caught him cheating, he had paid a girl to make it look like he was cheating, and every one of them had wanted me to leave. How could this of happened. I thought that we were doing fine and then to learn that no one wanted me there, they all were so eager to get rid of me. That hurt but I couldn't let that show right now I had to get answers. So I pushed back my emotions and started asking questions hoping he wouldn't lie to me.

Although I had millions of questions running through my mind the only one that I could ask was, "Why?"

Dean looked at me and I could tell that he didn't want to answer. Then I looked at my father and he was standing in front of the TV looking at me like I what I was saying was crazy. They both stayed silently and that just ticked me off, so I decided to ask again but with a little more anger behind my question "Why?"

Finally Dean began to speak "Because we didn't think you should have to deal with it anymore. I told you that's why after you got hurt I became distant and tried to get you to break up with me. But you wouldn't so I had to resort to drastic measures," he explained.

"So because you didn't_ think _that I should have to deal with this anymore you tried to break us up. Then when you learned that I was invested in our relationship and that I wanted us to stay together you hired a girl to _pretend_ to sleep with you. Am I getting this right? Please tell me if I leave anything out," I started telling them almost on the verge of hysteria.

My father looked like a deer caught in headlights but shook it off and then he said something that I will never forget, "Katie calm down. This is not as bad as your making it out to be. You didn't belong with us; you belonged somewhere where what we did couldn't hurt you. You were better than all of us; you had dreams and if you stayed those dreams would have been for nothing. You once told me how you were going to become a writer once the hunting was over and when you got hurt. Well that made it real for me. It made me realize how much that the hunting put you in danger. Then you got hurt and that made me realize how easy it would be to lose you, and you are the only thing that I have left that matters."

I sat there stunned with tears running down my face and for just a minute I couldn't think. I just sat there and stared at my dad who also was crying. Then I reached up and wiped one of the tears off his face and then he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry dad," I said pulling back from the hug while trying to wipe away the tears.

"You're sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. Please don't be mad at Dean it's my fault that he did what he did because I drove him to it. I kept at it telling him that if you didn't leave that you might get hurt and that it could be his fault. I never eased up, I knew what I was doing to him, telling him that someday he might hurt you, that it would be all his fault, and that drove him to do what he did. I loved you so much and wanted all your dreams to come true so I drove him to do something drastic so that you would leave. Please don't take it all out on him?" he asked

I looked at Dean now wondering what he had been doing the whole time my father and I had our little chat. It surprised me when I looked and found that he was standing right behind me.

"When did you move?" I asked not really knowing what to say.

He just put his hand on my shoulder and tried to comfort me without speaking. So yeah okay I had to forgive him a little bit for the whole my dad demanded you do this crap but I didn't know if I could forgive him for hiring a girl just to hurt me. That was as bad as cheating, wasn't it? Maybe I should just keep asking questions and see what type of answers I got.

The question and answer session lasted at least another two hours. There were so many questions that she asked that I didn't want to answer. Like if it meant anything to me how much I had hurt her or if I was given the chance would I do it all over again? Of course my answer to the first question was yes it meant everything to me knowing how much I had hurt her and knowing that I might not get to take it back. Then the second question was tricky, I don't think I would of used that method again no matter how much I was pushed towards it but I still would of found a way to make her leave so she would be safe. Although I knew that I could never make up for what I did I was still hoping that she would find a way to forgive me. Then she brought up the other subject and I knew that we had a long way to go before we could get back to the way we were.

"What happened and why did you go to hell?" she asked.

I was just about to answer her when I looked down and saw Bobby glaring at me.

"How do you know about that?" he asked her still glaring at me.

"Well, Sam kind of told her earlier today," I explained to him.

"What I thought that Sam was on the move?" Bobby asked.

"I guess I have some explaining to do," I replied.

"Yes, and start from the beginning will you because the message you left on my phone was kind of vague, and I want to know everything," Bobby replied.

"Alright well after Sam and I had this knock down drag out fight that I told you about I knew that I was going to need some help. So after I went to you and told you everything I went to Katie to try and get her to help me," I began to explain.

"Why didn't you ask me to come and help you why did you go to her?" Bobby asked.

"Because when she was with us, she and Sam were best friends. I thought that, that might help more than one of us because they used to tell each other everything. I know that you felt like a second father to us most of the time but the only person other than me who Sam opened up to was Katie. And sometimes he opened up more to her than he did anyone of us. So I thought that if I could get her to come here, get her to talk to him he might open up to her like you used to. Then maybe he might change his mind, I thought that if she was here he might change his mind," I explained to him.

"So then you brought her back into this mess because you thought she could change Sam's mind. Did you give a thought to how she would feel being brought into this? Did you ever consider her feelings?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, I thought about her. I'm always thinking about her. The whole time we were apart I thought about her. How could you think that I didn't think about her? You know what it was like for me after she left. You know how hard it was for me. So of course I thought it over," I told him almost yelling at him.

To cool down for a moment I sat down on the bed. Bobby looked at me and I couldn't tell what he was thinking but I hoped he wouldn't yell at me. I didn't look at Katie because I didn't know if I could stand what I saw. But that all changed when I felt the bed lift and I knew she was moving towards me. Before I knew it she was kneeling in front of me with new shed tears in her eyes. I couldn't do anything but stare into her eyes before she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close. I looked over at Bobby and he looked just as confused as I felt. I pulled away from her knowing that it was making Bobby a little bit uncomfortable. All she did was get up and sit down next to me on the bed. Then Bobby continued our discussion and part of me wondered why we couldn't just skip it.

"You asked Dean what happened and why he went to hell. Well first off he made a deal with a crossroads demon to save Sam's life," Bobby began to explain but was interrupted.

"He was given a year to live and Sam was given well basically life. Anyways after the year was up Dean went to hell. Yeah I got that part. The thing that is confusing me is the how and the why he is here and apparently alive right now. I mean that just doesn't happen. So could you tell me that please?" Katie questioned.

"Alright so yeah I was dead. They buried me and everything. Then one day and I don't know how I woke up in that grave and found myself buried alive. Somehow I busted out of that thing and made my way to finding Sam. Once I did we started hunting again and then Ruby started hunting with us. It wasn't until couple of months later I learned that an angel had brought me up from hell," I explained

"Castiel," I heard Katie whisper behind me.

"Yeah he was the one. Then we found Anna and she was this person who both the demons and the angels wanted. Turned out she was an angel who fell and didn't remember it but when she did we helped her get her grace back and become one again. That didn't make the other angels to happy but hey. So yeah the angels told me that they brought me up from hell because I was the only one who could save the world and that I had to keep Sam from using his powers. I didn't trust Ruby at first but then Sam explained to me how she had saved his life and I began to trust her. That was a big mistake. Apparently she had been feeding Sam her blood to make him stronger and to get him to use his powers, and to finally make him turn against me. That seems about it," I rambled.

"So what happened while you were in hell?" Katie asked.

"Katie I think that, that is enough questions for one evening. Why don't you pack your bags and come with me," Bobby told her.

I looked at him very confused. I had just explained to Bobby why I needed her help, why I thought she was the only one who could help and he was going to take her away. He couldn't do that.

So all this question and answering has me a tired considering my emotions have been going completely out of control. Now that I know basically what happened I feel much better about things although I don't know how I feel about Sam. That will have to wait until a later time right now I want to know what happened to Dean while he was in hell. So I ask. Then my father tells me that that is enough questions for one night, so I forget about it. Now I think it would be a good time to lie down and go to bed but then I hear the rest of what my dad has to say.

"Why don't you pack your bags and come with me," he told me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Sam knows your herewith Dean, so he probably won't talk or even be in the same room with you anymore. There is no reason for you to stay here," he answered.

"But dad I can help. I can still try to get through to Sam and if I can't I have hunted before and I know how it works. I don't, no I won't go home and leave Dean to do it all by himself," I told him.

"Katherine Elizabeth you listen to me. You **are not** staying here. There is so much that could happen and I want you to come home with me right now. So go and pack your bags and meet down in the car," he told me walking towards the door.

"No," was the only thing I could say.

Of course being the typical parent he had to get mad, "What did you just say to me?"

"I said no," I repeated sternly so he would know I was serious.

"Young lady you are going to listen to me," he told me looking me in the eyes trying to intimidate me.

Dean had been quiet this whole time just sitting on the bed and I kind of wished he would say something. But no he just sat there. Thanks for the help Dean I thought.

"I am not going with you dad. The four of you got me to leave last time but I won't do it again. Even if you threaten me I won't go. I know that I am needed here and I know that I can help. Now you can stand here and tell me to pack my bags all you want but I am not going to. So if you are ready to leave than go but I will not be going with you," I explained to him.

He looked so mad that he might burst and for once I found myself afraid of my father. But then he took in a big breath and I guess cooled down a little bit. Then he decided to try the, I am your father and you will do what I have told you bit.

"Listen to me Katie. I am your father and you will do what you are told. So pack your bags and I will see you outside," he told me opening the door.

"No, yes you are my father and I Love You but I am not leaving. You can try and make me go but I have already told you that I need to stay. So please just quit," I pleaded with me.

I saw the anger return to his face and I thought that he just might start yelling at me but I was really confused when he told me, "Fine you can stay, but if anything happens to you than you are coming home immediately. And I mean anything. If you get a scratch from anything that you guys hunt than you are coming home," he told me standing in the doorway.

"Dad I love you for caring but I am not I repeat I am not coming home. No matter what happens," I told him looking him in the eyes.

Like all fathers he wasn't happy that he wasn't getting his way. So he sulked for a couple of minutes just standing in the doorway. Then he turned to Dean and said, "Fine, but if anything happens to her than I am going to come and find you and do something to you that is ten times worse," he threatened him.

Dean looked up at my dad and then he looked at me. At first I thought that he was going to tell me to go and I knew if he did I would. I didn't think I could take him pushing me away again but all he said was, "I got it Bobby. If anything happens to Katie than you will do something worse to me."

"Right and you better make sure she is always safe," my father told him walking further out the door.

"Alright," I replied happily since I was getting my way.

My dad walked the rest of the way out the door and shut it. For just a few minutes I stood by the side of the bed and got my emotions under control then I started walking towards the door to tell my dad goodbye. I didn't expect Dean to grab my arm and pull me to him.

"Where are you going?" he asked possessively.

"I don't want my father to leave in a bad mood so I was going to go outside and say goodbye and try to make him feel better about me staying," I explained to him wondering why he cared.

Then for a moment I saw an emotion that I never thought I would see looking in the eyes of Dean Winchester. He was afraid. Afraid that I had changed my mind and was going to tell my dad to wait for me. Afraid that I wasn't going to stay. Though once I explained myself to him that emotion disappeared and he let go of my arm. I looked at him a second more before walking out the door and going to find my dad. He wasn't that hard to find and once I did I could tell that he really wasn't happy that I was staying because as soon as I walked up to his truck he asked me, "Have you changed your mind?"

"No, I just came to say goodbye and try to not let you leave mad at me," I explained to him.

But for some reason I knew it wasn't me he was mad at. He stepped out of his truck and came up to me and gave me a hug. When he pulled back he told me, "I am not mad at your decision to stay. I guess I am just mad at myself since I won't be here to protect you," he told me.

"Then why don't you stay?" I asked him.

"You know I can't. There are other things I have to do," he answered me.

"Alright, well I love you and I hope you have a safe trip," I told him giving him another hug.

We stepped back from the hug and he got in his car. When he shut the door I turned around and started heading back to the hotel but I stopped when I heard him call my name.

"Katie, be careful. I know you have hunted before and you don't think about yourself getting hurt. But you're my only kid and I don't think that I could handle losing you," he told me.

"I will," I replied trying to hold back the tears.

Then he started up his truck and he was gone. I stood there for a moment getting my emotions under control again before I went back to the hotel. When I walked inside Dean was now in the shower so I went and grabbed the remote. I flipped on the TV but there was nothing on so I grabbed my bag and started looking for my pajamas. Once I found them I debated changing while Dean was in the shower but I knew that he could walk out at any minute so I decided I should wait. It wasn't that long before he came out and I went in. I took a quick shower since someone had used all the hot water and then blow-dried my hair. Then I went back out into the room to find Dean sitting up in the bed watching something on the TV. I put my dirty clothes in my bag and then walked over to the other side of the bed and got under the covers. I decided that I wasn't going to put up a barrier tonight; it was too much trouble especially if he was just going to tear it down. I rolled on my side and tried to fall asleep but I couldn't. There were so many things running through my mind and I wanted to ask so many questions. Finally I decided that there would be no harm in asking so I turned around but what I found surprised me. Dean hadn't been watching TV at all in fact he had been watching me.

So I pretended to watch TV while she took a shower but there is just nothing on. She takes a quick shower and I find it hard to resist walking towards the bathroom door and trying to sneak a peek but somehow I restrain myself. Minutes later I hear the blow-drier going and I know she will be coming out soon. While I wait I think about all that we have been through tonight, and everything that I told her. It seems like I don't have that many more secrets. Although she did ask me what it was like in hell, I don't think I will ever give her an answer to that question knowing she will probably want nothing to do with me after I tell her. Finally she walks out in her pajamas, which consists of a tank top and shorts, then she walks over and puts something in her bag. Then she goes to the other side of the bed and gets underneath the covers. I think about turning my head away and stop watching her but for some reason I can't. After a couple of minutes pass by she turns around and our eyes meet. I have been caught and I really don't care. We stare at each other for awhile before I feel her hand on my face. This is the first time in a long time that I remember her touching me like this and for a moment I just let myself enjoy the feeling. Then I reach over do the same thing with my hand. The next thing I know our faces are inching closer together until we are a breath away. I hope she doesn't pull away, I hope that she doesn't think that this is a mistake, before I can think about anything else I feel her lips on mine in a feather light kiss. That is more than I can take before she can get to far away I pull her back and this time the kiss is just the opposite of the first. I pour all of the passion, and love into it hoping that she can tell how much I missed her and how much that I love her. Things are getting a little heated as she scoots closer to me and we break apart from the kiss to catch our breaths. We just stare each other for a couple of seconds before we start to kiss again and this time I have no doubt where things are headed. My arm goes to her waist and I feel for the hem of her tank top. When I find it I push my hand under it and I am granted with the softness of her stomach. But that isn't enough I want to feel everything so I slowly begin to bring my hand up until I come in contact with her breast. She moans into my mouth and I almost lose what little senses I have left. I am not the only one exploring though. Her hands have found their way to my chest and the way she is touching me right now is making me crazy. We break apart both breathless and I can see the desire in her darkened green eyes but I wonder if this is too soon. Tonight we learned so much that maybe this is happening to fast. I look at her and can tell that she isn't thinking clearly right now so I do the one thing I never thought I would, I decide to wait. Isn't this funny, Dean Winchester is actually thinking and being the smart person. Did you ever see that one coming? Me either. She keeps looking at me and that just makes it harder to do this but I know it is the right thing.

"Katie we need to slow down. Tonight we learned a lot of new things and we need to give ourselves time to process what we have learned. I think that we are just riding on an emotional high right now and that if we did this right now it would be too soon and you might regret it," I explained to her hoping she wouldn't get mad.

For a second she said nothing and I thought that I had made a complete idiot of myself. But then she told me, "Your right. We need to take things slow. Baby steps. I'm."

She started to apologize but I cut her off, "Do not tell me I'm sorry for the best kisses I have had in a long time," I told her smiling.

She smiled back at me and I started to feel good about this, about taking things slow. Then she rolled over on her other side while I turned off the TV. After that I lay down and turned to my side pulling her towards me until my chest touched her back. For the first time in a long time I think that things might actually have a decent chance of turning out for the better. At least I hoped they would.

A/N- The song at the beginning of this chapter is Sarah McLachan-Fallen.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We were drawn from the weeds

We were brave like soldiers

Falling down under the pale moonlight

You were holding me

Like someone broken

And I couldn't tell you

But I'm telling you now

Just let me hold you

While your falling apart

~Rob Thomas-Ever the Same~

So yeah last night was wonderful and Dean and I agreed to take things slow but I still wonder if this is the right thing to do. I mean he told me why he did what he did and about going to hell and everything but still I feel like he is holding something back. I know that sometimes he does this because he thinks he is protecting me but I just wish he would be honest and not matter the consequences tell me the truth. Anyways I have been up for about three hours. At first I didn't want to move at all. I was just happy to be in Dean's arms and happy that I didn't have to pretend that it didn't affect me. I love Dean and I always will, nothing is going to change that. But right now I think it would be best if I got up considering that if I don't my stomach growling might wake him up. Without waking him I gently remove myself from his grasp and go to my suitcase to find some clothes. Then once I have changed and fixed my hair I start looking for the keys so that I can go and get us some breakfast. I found the keys on the bedside table but just when I grabbed them there was something else grabbing me.

As soon as she left the bed I was awake. At first I thought that she was upset about what had happened last night so I watched her trying to figure out what she was doing. When she went to grab my car keys I thought she was going to leave so I had to stop her. Before I could think of to stop her I reached out and grabbed her before she could get the keys.

"What are you doing?" she asked laughing.

Her laughing caught me off guard but I still told her, "You aren't leaving," I whispered into her ear.

She moved around until she was facing me and then she told me. "I wasn't leaving; I was just going to get breakfast."

"Really I thought that. . . "

"You thought that I was leaving. That I was running away. That I was leaving you because of what happened last night," she finished for me.

"You know me to well," I told her leaning in and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Would you like to come with me?" she asked.

"You know maybe we shouldn't go anywhere," I told her leaning in and kissing her on the lips.

"Hmm.. but I'm hungry and it would only be for a few minutes," she answered me and smiled as she leaned down for another kiss.

"But I don't wanna," I told her playfully.

But then my stomach betrayed me and growled. She looked at me and smiled and then she grabbed the car keys and started for the door.

"You go take your shower and get ready while I go get breakfast," she told me and then she was out the door.

Well I wasn't one to usually take orders but I thought that I would make an exception, at least this time. So I hopped up and prepared to do what I was told.

I can't believe he gave up so easily. I actually thought that he would come after me telling me that I couldn't drive his car. Considering that she was his baby and I might hurt her. It made me realize how much he trusted me and how much I wanted to trust him again. So from this moment on I will let go of all the pain and hurt and just try to learn to trust Dean again. Alright so now where do I go to get breakfast? I drove to the store that Dean and I went to where we met Sam and decided to get breakfast there. I never noticed his car sitting out front, I didn't even know that they were there until I walked into the store and Ruby walked up to me and started getting in my face.

"What are you following us?" she sneered.

"No, I came here to get breakfast," I told her and then tried to walk around her.

"I don't believe you," she told me stepping in front of me so I couldn't move.

I didn't see Sam anywhere and I really didn't want to get into something this early in the morning so I decided to try and be nice, "Listen I know we got off on the wrong foot. But right now I would really just like to go and get some breakfast. So if you would move, please, so that I can go and do that?" I asked her.

She moved but what she said next really got my blood boiling, "You know you mean nothing to him. You're like a stray dog following him around and you just won't leave. Dean doesn't have serious relationships. He follows the rule of nail and then bailing. So I hope you're having fun because it isn't going to last very long."

It took all my energy to contain myself from punching her right then and there but I held myself back. But that didn't stop me from getting even, "You think you're so smart. That you have Sam wrapped around you're little finger. You just wait. See I have known Sam my whole entire life and yeah you might fascinate him now but not too long form now you will be nothing but the past. Sam still thinks that he is trying to save the world but when we show him what you are doing you better be prepared to lose everything," I told her smiling at the look of worry on her face.

"No, Sam and Dean are just pawns in my game. Sam will follow me until my plan is complete and then I will discard him just like the useless playing card he is. And Dean trying to convince him that I am evil and that I only want him to do evil is working perfectly. Sam thinks that Dean is just against me because I want Sam to use his powers but he has no idea," she said with a smile.

I could of, let me rephrase that, I should of turned around and just walked away. But I couldn't force myself to do so. Before I knew it I was standing right in her face and telling her, "I will destroy you. Sam will figure out what you are doing and he will leave you. Then Dean, Sam, and I will kill you. Once that is done I will make sure that there is no way that you can escape from hell again. You think everything is going your way that no one can stop you. Well, game on bitch, and don't forget to watch your back."

After that I did turn around and start to walk away but she followed me and just had to try and have the last word, "No, you see when I go back I won't be going alone. Both Winchester boys will be with me and you will be left all alone. You see you can't win. Both their souls are mine and there is nothing you can do about it."

To hell with being nice, I didn't think twice before my fist connected with her face. Ruby fell to the ground and I couldn't help the smirk on my lips. Of course Sam picked this time to walk into the store. Damn so much for keeping my cool.

"What in the hell is going on?" Sam asked looking at me angrily as he helped Ruby up.

"She just hit me. I have no idea why. I was standing here and she just walked up and hit me," Ruby told him.

By the look on Sam's face I could tell that he actually believed the little twit so there was no use in arguing. Before he could say a word I looked decided I wasn't even going to try. I walked right past him and then said "excuse me," and went on my way looking for breakfast foods. It wasn't long before Sam was behind me and I could tell he wasn't going to leave me alone.

"You want to know what happened?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"You know I do," he answered.

"You wouldn't believe me," I told him grabbing a package of honey buns and a pack of gum.

"How do you know that if you don't tell me?" he asked.

"I just do," I told him walking up to the counter and paying.

"So you're not even going to try and tell me what happened?" he asked following me out to the Impala.

I opened up the driver's side door and hoped inside catching a glimpse of Ruby standing over by Sam's car. I was just about to shut the door when Sam stepped between the door and me.

"Just let it go Sam. There is no use in me explaining what happened when you will listen and take Ruby's word over mine," I told him.

"Katie I know you and I know that you usually don't get in a fight unless you have to. So why did you hit her? That's all I want to know," he told me.

It was my turn to decide what to say. Should I tell him the truth? Would he believe me if I did? Probably not. So I decided to tell him the semi truth. Something that he would believe and just enough to get him to leave me alone, "She said something about Dean that she shouldn't of said."

"What did she say?" he asked.

"She told me that I was just a plaything for him and that he would get tired of me after awhile. It just hurt to hear it and I guess I lost my cool. Look I'm sorry but she shouldn't have said it," I answered him.

He looked like he believed me and a little part of me hoped he did. If he did then maybe this might drive a little rift between him and Ruby and maybe that little rift would be all we needed to drive them apart. Without another word he moved and started walking towards his car. I wanted to stay and watch what happened but I knew that if I didn't get back soon Dean would be worried so I decided to go. With one last look towards Sam and Ruby I started the car and headed back towards the hotel.

When I reached the car I couldn't hold back my anger. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TELL HER THAT!!" I yelled at Ruby.

"To tell her what?" Ruby questioned acting innocently.

"You know exactly what you said. I can't believe that you would do that. It's not Katie's fault, its Dean's. So next time you run into her I want you to be nice otherwise you might just tick me off more alright. You know that Katie was no I mean is by best friend," I rambled.

"Alright I get the picture. Can we just go?" Ruby asked.

It sounded like she was angry but I didn't give a damn. Katie was my best friend and if Ruby kept acting this way then she might run her off. I had already lost my brother, not a big loss. But losing Katie's friendship was something I didn't want to do. So if I made Ruby mad in the process of explaining to her what she could and couldn't do where Katie was concerned than that was how it was going to be. Getting into the car I looked at Ruby and could tell that she was fuming. Hoping that I had gotten my point across I started the car and then started down the street that would take us out of town.

I can't believe that he stuck up for her. I guess she is more of a threat than I thought. This means I am going to have to work a lot harder to make sure that Sam is with me a hundred percent. I can't have him leaving me and teaming up with Dean again. That could ruin my whole plan. Suddenly Katie's words came back to haunt me.

"_I will destroy you. Sam will figure out what you are doing and he will leave you. Then Dean, Sam, and I will kill you."_

She had no idea how much those words had hurt me. Sam has become more than a thing to get the job done. She has no idea how right she was either. If Sam finds out what I am doing than all hell is going to break loose. And this time it will cost me more than a sore cheek.

Where is she? She left like an hour ago and I know that it usually doesn't take her this long. There are so many bad ideas running through my head. Things that could have happened to her, things that could have gone wrong, but they all disappear when she walks through the door.

"What did you bring me for breakfast?" I ask trying to not show her how worried I was.

I can tell that something is wrong and when she takes the package of honey buns and throws it on the bed that confirms it. She looks like she is mad but sometimes with her you can't tell, so I decide to ask.

"What's wrong?"

She looks at me and I know that something is really bothering her. I get up off the bed and walk over to her pulling her into a hug. "What's wrong?" I ask again.

"I ran into Ruby," she tells me and I can tell instantly that things didn't go very well.

"What happened? Did she do something to you because if she did so help me I will. . ."

"We just got into an argument and it ended badly," she told me smiling a little.

"How bad are we talking about?" I asked amused.

"My fist connected with her face," she told me now with a full fledged smile on her face.

"Now I wish I would have gone with you," I told her laughing trying to imagine Ruby's shock at being punched.

Then Katie's face went back to being worried and I wondered if something else had happened. Before I can say anything she asked, "You're not going to leave me Dean? Are You? Cause I don't think that I can take that."

I look at her and she seems on the verge of tears. She is about to cry and that is something that she never does. This has to be because of something Ruby said to her. I want to punch her myself now. Maybe do a little more than that but I can tell that my silence is worrying Katie and I need to answer her.

"No, what in the world gave you that idea," I tell her pulling her back into my arms.

"Ruby said some things and got me thinking. I know that it is going to take a little bit but I want to be well I want to be with you again. I know we can't just start how we were but I was hoping that we could try," she rambled.

"Katie listen to me," I tell her pulling her back so that her face is level with mine. "I Love You. I have and will always Love You. The only reason I did that stupid thing so many years ago was because I thought I was protecting you. I was stupid and if I could do it over again I would," I explain to her.

"What about the other girls?" she asks taking me by surprise.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I know that you have slept with a lot of other girls and some you were pretty serious about. What about them?" she asked again.

"I slept with those girls because I couldn't have the one that I wanted if that makes any sense. There was only one girl that I actually became serious about but I finally realize the only reason was because she reminded me so much of you. I wanted you back so bad that anyone who reminded me a little bit of you would do for a little while. But none of them lasted because they weren't the real thing. They didn't make me feel the same way you did and I doubt they ever could," I explained now bending down and kissing her on the forehead.

She still looked a little bit confused. "So they didn't mean anything?" she asked me.

"I know this sounds really bad but no. None of them meant anything. They were just a way for me to be connected to you for a little bit. But after a little while I realized that they weren't you and that is all that I wanted," I told her.

She started to ask me another question but I stopped her by pulling her into a kiss. It took me a second to pull back. "I promise you I won't leave you. I know that you don't trust me like you did but believe me leaving you is the last thing I want to do. We said that we were going to take things slow and that is exactly what we are going to do. So don't worry so much and just enjoy yourself. I know you have a lot of questions but right now I think that we just need to take a step back and breath. Right now I am hungry so let's eat breakfast, pack our bags, and get out on the road. I know that Sammy and Ruby have already left and we have to catch up to them."

"I thought that we weren't going to follow Sam anymore?" she asked.

"I never said that. Anyways we have to follow Sam it is the only way that we can end this thing," I told her.

"Alright," she answered getting the package of honey buns off the bed and opening them up.

It didn't take twenty minutes and we were on the road. Headed to wherever Sam happened to lead us to. Katie has passed out in the passenger seat and all the worry is gone from her face. I hope that we can find a way to end this. For her sake and mine. Otherwise, I don't think I can live with the other alternative.

A/N- The song at the beginning of this chapter is Rob Thomas-Ever the Same.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you chocolatemud, vic, and eminemchick15 for your reviews. I didn't k now if I would continue this story but now thanks to you I have decided to keep writing. Thanks again for reviewing.

Chapter 11

The world we knew

Won't come back

The time we've lost

Can't get back

The life we had

Won't be ours again

This world will never be

What I expected

And if I don't belong

Even if I say

It will be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Baby we'll turn around

Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

~Three Days Grace-Never Too Late~

Dean

Sometimes it feels like nothing in life goes the way you planned it and others it seems like things go perfectly. I can tell you right now that a perfect moment is very rare and they are few and far between the messed up ones. But they are worth waiting for. Just imagine a time that you have planned for and you are getting so excited because it's so close to revealing what you have planned to everyone else. Then the time comes and it's everything that you wished for and more. That's a feeling that everyone needs to have at least once in their life and as for me I have only had one perfect moment. Although I doubt the other person thought so.

You see I spent forever to work up the nerve to ask Katie out and let's just say what I had planned well for lack of a better word was going to perfect. I had this idea about going to her house and coming up with a reason for her to go out to the garden with me. The garden her mother had planted before she died and it was also the first place that I acknowledged that I had more than friendly feelings for Katie. Not to her just to myself. Anyways we would go to the garden and I would talk about the different plants and other varies things so she would get caught up in the conversation and then I would ask her out. But like most things in life that didn't work out as I planned.

As soon as my dad, Sam, and I got to her house I could tell something was wrong. Katie and Bobby were throwing things in their car and running around like mad men. My dad told us to stay in the car and went to talk with Bobby, It didn't take long for him to return and we were told that we were off another hunt. By nightfall I wondered if we were going to stop and get a hotel or if my dad planned to drive all night. I would have guessed that he was planning on the latter but then he stopped and we got two hotel rooms. When I had carried in all the bags I went to Katie's room and knocked on the door. Of course it was Bobby who answered instead and told me Katie was downstairs at the vending machines we had seen on the way inside. So Bobby wouldn't know how anxious I was I made sure he had closed the door before I made a beeline for the stairs. Once I spotted her I had no idea what I was going to do, so like any other boy would do I pushed her and made her drop the things in her hands.

"Dean, what was that for?" she asked looking really mad.

I guess driving for hours on end and being stuck in a car had not put her in the best of moods. Of course being a guy I didn't notice at first. But far be it for me to let on that I actually felt sorry for her, I mean I had suffered too. So I looked at her smiled and then looked at what she had dropped.

"Oreo Cookies and a butterfinger, what a very nutriental breakfast," I told her keeping my cocky I know everything grin in place. It was hard to just drop everything and help her but I knew that she would just say thank you and be on her way. No, I needed her to stay for just a little bit longer, this may not be the garden but still I was determined to do what I had planned to do there.

"Why don't you just go upstairs and pester your dad?" she asked and I could tell that she was not going to be easy to talk to.

We both reached down for the dropped items at the same time bumping each other's heads. When I looked over at Katie I could tell she was about to scream at me so that left only one thing for me to do. Without taking another moment to think things through I reached over and kissed her. At first I thought that what I had done was a big mistake. Katie looked at me like I had lost my mind and I was just about to get up and walk away when I barely heard her speak.

"Why did you do that?" she asked getting up.

It took me a moment to think about if I should answer her truthfully or just play this off as something I did as a joke. If you know me you probably think that I did the latter but to my surprise and probably yours to I actually took the risk.

"Because I wanted to," I answered not looking at her.

She walked over to me until she was standing right in front of me. I thought that she was going to yell at me but to my surprise she put her fingers underneath my chin and raised my head until I was looking her in the eyes.

"Did you really want to?" she asked and I could see that she was afraid that I was joking and hadn't meant it.

"Yeah," I answered her.

Then I took her hand from underneath my chin and put it to my heart. "Every time I get close to you my heart speeds up and I can't think straight," I told her hoping that I wasn't scaring her by opening up a little too much.

But to my surprise she threw herself into my arms and kissed me. Then she pulled back and looked at me.

"You better mean it," she told me turning around to pick up the forgotten dropped items.

"Oh, trust me I do," I told her bending down and helping her get everything.

"So you have your Oreos and your butterfinger what else do you need?" I asked her grinning from ear to ear.

"Twinkies," she replied getting up and heading towards the vending machine.

"What do you need Twinkies for?" I asked really wondering why she needed all this junk food.

"It's all part of my nutriental dinner," she explained.

"Really why have I never heard this before?" I asked pulling her away from the vending machine and towards me.

"Well maybe you haven't been listening," she replied.

Then we kissed again and all I could think was that this was a perfect moment.

I guess I should tell you that although sometimes you plan for something so hard that you have every little detail down to a T, not everything goes as we plan. As you can see my plan didn't work out at all but still I got what I wanted. I guess what I am trying to say is that even if things turn out completely the opposite of what you want them to; it can still turn into a perfect moment. Cause sometimes the most perfect moments happen to be the ones we never planned for.

Katie

Sometimes I wonder if Dean will ever change. When we were younger and dating he never listened and now that he is supposed to be older and wiser he still doesn't listen. I keep telling him that we should just let Sam go for awhile and try what I like to call a sneak attack. While Sam and Ruby think that we are following them we go to places that Ruby has her goons at and make sure that they don't break the seals. But no Dean will not even listen to what I have to say. The only thing he tells me is that we have to follow Sam; we have to get Sam back. I'm all for getting Sam back but sometimes I wonder if Dean sees the bigger picture or is it all about getting Sam back. When we talk about this we usually end up fighting so I try to talk about it as little as possible. Though sometimes it is really hard to not bring it up and ask why he just wants to follow Sam.

Right now I am sitting in a hotel room in the middle of nowheresville wondering what is taking Dean so long to get food. I am just about to give up on him and go to bed when I hear a knock at my door.

"It's about time," I say thinking its Dean but wondering why he is knocking.

Boy am I surprised when I open the door and there stands Sam on the other side. I can't think of anything to say so I just stand there like a dummy and stare at him.

"Are you going to let me in?" he asks.

"Oh, Yeah," I reply moving out of the way of the door.

I have no idea why he is here and something tells me that he didn't just come by for catching up.

"Listen I know that you and Dean are following Ruby and I and I think that you should just stop. Okay? I mean I am going to stop this from happening and I don't need to be worrying what kind of trouble you two are in," Sam tells me getting straight to the point.

"Us in trouble I think that it is more like you getting into trouble. I mean what do you really know about Ruby. Other than the sex is good there is probably nothing that you can tell me about her," I told him getting angry.

"I know that she is trying to help me stop this from happening and that she actually cares about me," Sam all but yells at me.

He starts walking towards me until I am backed up against the wall.

"What do you mean that she is the only one who cares about you Sammy? I care about you, my dad cares about you, and Dean sure as hell cares about you," I yell at him.

"No, you don't get it," he tells me and I can tell that I am not talking to Sam anymore.

Before I get a chance to move he has me pinned against the wall and his hands are choking me.

"Sam... I ... I can't breathe," I wheeze out.

"You need to tell Dean to stop following me," he tells me in a calm and controlled voice while loosening his grip on my neck a little bit.

Doing this he has made it where enough oxygen can reach my brain and I can think. But instead of trying to get away from him I look Sam in the eyes and ask him the question that I want answered the most.

"Why? Why should we quit following you. If you have all this under control than why are you attacking one of your best friends? Huh Sam why? It's Ruby and you know it," I yell at him with what little voice I have left.

For a moment I thought I saw my Sam returning but then that glimmer is gone and his eyes are completely black. Then he grabs my arms and throws me on the floor.

"You want to know why, because I can. Ruby is going to help me get what I want and then there is nothing you or Dean can do to stop me. YOU HEAR ME!!!!!!! THER IS GOING TO BE NOTHING THAT YOU OR DEAN AND DO TO STOP ME," he yells at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask him picking myself up off the floor.

He just looks at me and then his eyes turn to their normal color and I think that I am going to get a straight answer. Until he is standing right in front of me and backhands me. All I can feel is the sting on my check and when I look up I know that all hell is fixing to break loose.

Standing in the doorway is Dean and I can tell by the look on his face that he has just seen Sam hit me. Before I have a chance to react Dean has tackled Sam to the floor and they are beating each other to death. I quickly get up and try to maneuver myself in between them. Finally I am able to grab Dean and pull him off of Sam. I get Dean into a corner while Sam just sits there on the ground looking like he has no idea what is going on.

I thought I was taking care of Dean until he makes me sit on the bed and starts checking out my cheek. He puts his fingers on my cheek and at first I think that the coolness will feel good but it only makes it sting and I pull back from his touch. Finally gaining his composer Dean turns around and to Sam and tells him,

"GET OUT!"

Sam gets up and then starts to walk over to me. Dean almost goes to attack him again but I put my hand out grabbing a hold of his shirt.

"I told you to get out," Dean tells him trying to keep his composer.

"I just want to tell her I am sorry," Sam explains. "And to tell her that I didn't mean it. I don't know what came over me. One moment we were talking and in the next she is on the floor and my hand. . ."

"We know what you did with your hand," Dean interrupts him through clenched teeth.

"Listen Dean I," Sam tries to explain again but Dean won't let him finish.

"Get out," Dean says grabbing him by the arm and leading him to the door.

Then Dean opens the door and pushes him out of the room. After he closes the door Dean leans against it and I can tell that, that took a lot out of him. I get off the bed and walk up to him. Putting my arms on his shoulder I try to comfort him.

"I'm sorry," I tell him hoping to make things a little bit better.

"Sorry for what?" he asks turning around to face me.

"I'm sorry that I keep asking you why we have to go after Sam. I know why now. That wasn't the Sam I knew. I mean he was at first but then his eyes changed and then he changed and I don't know if any of this is making sense. But I know why we have to get him back," I tried to explain.

He looks stunned and for a moment I think that I have said the wrong thing but then he pulls me into a hug and I know that he understands.

"So now what are we going to do for dinner?" I ask him noticing the takeout food lying on the ground.

"I saw a vending machine downstairs," he answers me.

"And what were you planning on getting?" I ask him giggling a little bit at the memory his words bring forth.

But then I stop laughing because it hurts my check. I raise my hand to rub it but before I even get halfway there, Dean has grabbed my hand and his own is rubbing small soothing circles on my cheek.

"Were going to need a lot more than Oreo's and a Butterfinger to make this better," I tell him.

He looks at me for a moment and then drops his hand. He pulls out his wallet and gets out a few dollars and some change. Then he looks back at me and smiles.

"It may not make everything better but it's a start," he tells me grabbing my hand and leading me out the door.

For a moment I forget that Sam was here and what he just did. For a moment it is just me and Dean. And for a moment all I can think is that this is as close to perfect as we are going to get.

A/N- The song at the beginning of this chapter was Three Days Grace-Never Too Late.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

But so many people are looking to me

To be strong and to fight

But I'm just surviving

And I maybe weak but I'm never defeated

And I'll keep believing

In clouds with the sweet silver lining

And I won't give up like this

I will be given strength

Now that I've found it

Nothing can take that away

~Kate Voegele-Sweet Silver Lining~

Katie

(Flashback)

Safe. It's not usually a word that most people have to think a lot about. That's because most people aren't off fighting demons everyday and trying to get your boyfriends brother to turn good again. Once I left and went to live with my aunt I didn't think that I would have to deal with this anymore. The feeling that something is watching you and that you are never alone. After I left I thought that I would be like a normal person and just be able to live my life without having to worry about things like that. But to be truthful I actually never even got the chance to live a normal life. I tried to run away from my past but it seems no matter how hard you try your past always has a way of catching up to you.

It was about three months after I moved in with my aunt that the weird things started to happen. At first I tried to ignore them but the hunter in me wouldn't allow me to do that for very long. So I started investigating and it wasn't long before I found out what was making all the trouble. I found that some vampires had arrived in our town and were taking people to an abandoned warehouse and well you know what vampires do. So after finding out what was happening I decided that I couldn't let this go on so I had to stop them. This wasn't the first time I would face vampires although it would be the first time I faced them alone. All I could hope for is that what I knew would help more survive.

It was parent teacher night at the schools. My aunt is a kindergarten teacher at my school so I knew she wouldn't be leaving for a while. So after making sure I had everything I needed I headed towards the warehouse hoping that I would somehow make it out alive. When I got to the warehouse from what I could tell the place was empty so I took out my gun and moved the stakes so they would be easily reached. After checking the warehouse I found it empty and then tried to find a place that would make it easy for me to hide and wait for them to return.. It wasn't long before I heard someone coming and crouched down behind a crate. When the noise got close enough I jumped out and tackled whatever it was. It wasn't long before a fight started but it was very surprising to find out who I was fighting.

After throwing and receiving a couple of punches I lunged at my attacker. Thus knocking us both to the ground, then I reached for a stake. I was concentrating so much on reaching the stake that I wasn't even paying attention to my attacker when suddenly I was flipped over and found myself looking up at a very handsome man. He looked just about as surprised as I was.

"You're not a vampire?" I asked already knowing the answer to my question.

"Do I look like a vampire to you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, then what in the hell are you doing sneaking around deserted warehouses?" I asked hotly.

"I could ask you the same question," he told me and then smiled.

It was then that I noticed that this person reminded me a lot of Dean. He had spiky blonde hair, a little bit shorter than Dean, but he had the crooked smile down to a t.

"Alright enough of the cryptic crap who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked trying to sound annoyed.

"My name is Alex and I am a hunter and I am guessing that you are too," he answered me.

"Well you guessed correct," I told him and then went to go and pick up the stakes I had left behind the crate.

"I told you my name so why don't you tell me yours," he questioned.

"My name is Katie Singer," I replied.

That got him to shut up and for a moment I thought that maybe I would be able to get out of here without having to deal with him any further. But just like Dean he had to have the last word.

"You mean like Bobby Singer who works with the Winchesters?" he asked.

"Yeah Bobby is my dad," I told him.

Just like that he reverted to little kid mode and started telling me how cool it was to meet someone related to Bobby and who knew the Winchesters.

"Okay I get that you are psyched about meeting me," I told him making him be quiet for a few seconds. "But if you remember there is a reason why we both are here and I don't think that it is to chit-chat, so if we could take this somewhere else," I told him.

Finally catching on he grabbed his luggage and started to follow me out of the warehouse. First making sure that my aunt wasn't there because if she was I had no idea how I was going to explain this. Once he was inside I decided that it was time to get some answers. Without waiting for him to get comfortable I started asking questions.

"Okay so what are you doing here and now that you know who I am related to why not tell me a little bit of your family history?" I asked.

"Well I am here for the same reasons that you were in the warehouse. My partner and have been tracking vampires since we first began hunting. We followed them here but my partner couldn't come tonight so I went alone," he explained.

"Okay that's the why you are here but who is your partner and you still haven't told me anything about your family," I told him smiling.

"Alright my partner is Ayden Walker he and I have been working together for almost three years and well my family why do you need to know about my family?" he asked.

"Well you seem to know a lot about mine so I think that I am entitled to know a little bit about yours," I told him.

"Well of course I know about your family their famous," he told me surprising me a little bit.

"What do you mean that their famous?" I asked.

"Well everyone knows about the Winchesters and Bobby," he explained to me.

"How?" I asked trying to contain my surprise.

"Well even though we don't see very many people when we are hunting we do run into other hunters every now and then. And you know that when hunters get together we like to tell stories, and well some of those stories were about your father and the Winchesters," he answered me.

"What kind of stories did you hear?" I asked.

"Well people talked about the hunts they went on and the demons they killed. Do you know that they have had more kills than almost any other hunter?" he asked and then he smiled to himself. "But of course you know that. I mean you are Bobby's daughter and you grew up around the Winchesters," he added.

"Yeah," I answered him smiling to myself.

"So why is it that I never heard about you in any of their stories?" he asked and I could tell that he was now in flirt mode.

I almost laughed but then it hit me. Why hadn't he heard any stories about me? I had been hunting with my dad and the Winchesters since I was a little girl. Why wasn't I in any of the stories, why didn't anyone know who I was? While these questions were running through my mind I didn't notice that my aunt had come home.

"Katie, Katie. are you okay dear," she asked bringing me out of my trance.

"Yeah I'm fine Aunt Mille," I answered her.

"Who's your friend?" she asked pointing to Alex.

"Oh, this is Alex. I went out while you were gone, and I ran into him. Then we started talking and I told him that I needed to get home. We were having such fun talking that I invited him back home. I hope that you don't mind?" I asked her giving her my innocent puppy dog face.

"Oh, well why don't I go into the other room and let you guys have some time alone," she told me smiling and then went upstairs into her room.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. "You kind of zoned out on me and then your aunt showed up. It seemed like you were in a completely different world."

"I well I was just thinking," I answered him.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked me going straight into flirt mode again.

"Nothing important but look it is getting late and I have school tomorrow so you should go and then maybe tomorrow after school we can meet up and try to come up with a plan to kill the vampires," I told him.

"Alright let me see your cell phone," he told me holding out his hand.

I took my cell phone out of my phone and handed it to him. After putting his number in he handed it back. For a couple of moments we just started at each other and then he broke the silence.

"I can see myself out but don't forget tomorrow we will meet up and plan how to go after the vampires," he told me and then he showed himself out.

As soon as he left I couldn't help but think about how weird meeting Alex was and maybe there was some reason for it happening. A few minutes later my aunt came down the stairs.

"He left so soon? Oh, I hope that I didn't scare him off," she asked me.

"No, Aunt Mille it's not your fault. He just had to get home. We are going to meet tomorrow. So don't worry," I told her.

"Alright then I will see you tomorrow dear."

With that I walked up to my room and went to bed trying to figure out what just happened.

Dean

Safe. It's not a word that most people think about, but I find myself thinking about it almost every day. I always found myself thinking about it when we were hunting. When Sam and Katie left I didn't think that I would have to think about it that much since I knew Bobby and Dad could take of themselves and I rarely worried about myself being safe. But sometimes I would find myself thinking about Katie and wondering if she really was safe or if I needed to go check up on her just to make sure. I had to talk myself out of going to her aunts and bringing her back so many times. My idea of Katie being safe was not to have her ten thousand miles away where I had no idea what was going on in her life but to have her here with me where I could know everything about what was going on. It took me forever to get used to not having her with me. Actually I don't think that I ever have gotten used to it and I hope that I never have to.

Katie and I have been trailing Sam for three weeks and still haven't come up with anything. He keeps going from town to town and nothing seems to be happening. I wonder if Sam could just be leading us on and trying to make us blind to what he is really doing. Sam has always been bright and well he knows me better than anyone, well anyone except Katie. Katie is out getting dinner and I am fixing to go into the hotel room and take a shower. We have been out most of the day watching Sam and Ruby and we still have nothing. Now all I want to do is take a shower and wash away the dirt and grub and hopefully feel better afterward.

When I walk into the room it is pitch dark and when I turn on the lights I am not really surprised by who is there.

"What do you want," I ask Sam who is sitting in a chair that he has pulled right in front of the bed.

"I want to talk to you," he answers me.

"Well naw duh what other reason would you have for being here," I told him sarcastically.

"Listen about the last time that I saw you," he starts to explain.

"Just don't bring it up," I cut him off.

"I know that you can never forgive me for what I did but I hope that maybe one day you can try and put it in the past. Dean please. Katie is like a sister to me and I don't know if I can face her if you don't at least try to forgive me," he explained.

"You want me to forgive you? I can't believe it. You backhanded my girlfriend who happens to be as you said like a sister to you and you want me to forgive you," I told him on the verge of yelling but I held my temper thinking that Katie would be proud of me.

"I said I wanted you to try. I know that you probably won't ever fully forgive me but you could at least try," he answered me.

"I don't know Sam. I can try and forget it but I have no idea what or how Katie will react. She is the one you need to apologize and I have no idea how much time it will take before I even let you near her again," I told him evenly.

"What do you mean? You can't keep me away from Katie like I am some stalker," he yelled at me.

That was it, I held my temper long enough and I finally snapped.

"What the hell do you mean I can't keep you away from her? You snuck into our hotel room and ended up turning demon on my girlfriend and backhanded her. This is all Ruby's fault! If you had just stayed away from her then you would be fine and there would be nothing to forgive. But no you had to fall for that demon bitch! You know what maybe one day I will forgive you but for right now I want you to stay the hell away from her!," I yelled at him hoping I was getting my point across.

I looked over at Sam for a moment I actually thought that I saw regret in his eyes.

"Ruby and I aren't together anymore," he told me in a whisper.

"What?" I asked taken completely by surprise.

"When I did what I did to Katie I went back to where Ruby and I were staying and found her with a couple of her demon friends. They were talking and didn't notice me come in and I heard her talking about her plans to kill us all and well you know the rest," Sam explained.

"So you came here hoping for me to forgive you and then to come with me and Katie and stop Ruby?" I asked him

"Look Dean I know that it will take a while for you to forgive me and I know that it will take even longer for Katie to forgive me but I was hoping that you could at least try," he answered me.

That ticked me off I could tell that Sam was lying and that he was trying to trick me, his own brother. I knew him better than anyone and yet he still thought he could lie to me. That set me off and I couldn't hold my temper anymore.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK SAM THAT I AM AN IDIOT? I KNOW YOU BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE AND I CAN TELL THAT YOU ARE LIEING TO ME! YOU DON'T WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR ANYTHING YOU JUST WANT US TO THINK THAT YOU ARE APOLOGIZING SO THAT YOU CAN SPY ON US AND GO BACK AND TELL RUBY. WELL YOU CAN FORGET IT AND YOU CAN GO BACK TO THAT LIEING SACK OF SHIT YOU CALL YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled at him.

"Well I wouldn't call her my girlfriend as much as my lover," Sam responded with a laugh.

I couldn't handle it anymore. It was like Sam wasn't even my brother; like someone had taken over the Sam I knew and replaced him with someone totally different. I looked over at him and he had a smile on his face like me yelling at him hadn't struck a nerve or anything.

"Get out," I told him drained from yelling at him and just not wanting to look at him anymore.

"Oh, come on Dean you know that I had you there for a minute. You thought that I was telling the truth and you wanted to believe me. You wanted to believe so bad that you're little brother was coming home. Come on Dean you know I'm right. I could tell by the look on your face, which by the way was priceless," Sam gloated.

I couldn't bring myself to speak. I couldn't even think all I could do was look at him and wonder what had happened to my little brother.

"Get out," I repeated looking anywhere but at Sam.

"Oh, Dean you ruin all my fun," he told me with a sigh.

Then he got up out of the chair and walked out of the room. For the first time in my life I thought that my brother may be too far gone for anyone, even me, to save.

Katie

When I got back to the motel I could tell that something was wrong with Dean. I just couldn't tell what it was so I decided after a few minutes to just ask.

"Dean what happened while I was gone?"

He was quiet and I was afraid that he was going to clam up on me. I hoped that we had gotten past this but sometimes I wonder if he will ever let me in. It took me by surprise when he actually answered me.

"Sam stopped by."

I was stunned for a minute and didn't know what to say.

"Why?" I asked.

"He wanted to test me," was the only answer I received.

From the way Dean answered me I could tell that he wanted to drop the subject so I decided that I would do just that.

"I heard something in town today that maybe we should check out," I told him handing him a box of the Chinese food.

But instead of answering me he put the Chinese food on the table next to the bed and then grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap.

"Dean what are you doing?" I asked looking up at him.

He had a silly smile on his face and I could tell that he was trying to hide how he was actually feeling.

"Dean I know that it must have been hard for you to see Sam but I don't think that this is going to help," I told him leaning in and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Then I pulled myself off his lap and went to get another box of food.

When I looked back over at Dean he was still sitting the exact same way when I left him. I walked back over to him and put my finger underneath his chin, lifting his face so that I could look him in the eyes.

"Look Dean I know right know you think that everything is going wrong and that we won't be able to save Sam. But you can't lose hope. If you lose hope than there will be nothing left. You just have to believe that we can find a way to save him because some way, somehow I know that we will," I gave him my most inspirational speech hoping that it might help him a little bit.

He looked at me and I wondered if anything I said had helped him. After a moment I let go of his chin and walked back to where I had left the food on the other bed.

After finishing eating I walked back over to Dean and sat down next to him.

"Is there something else bothering you?" I asked him

He looked at me and I thought that he would shut down. That maybe he had shared too much with me and didn't want to let me in any further. There is one thing about Dean Winchester that most people don't know. Everyone thinks that he is this tough thoughtless guy who doesn't care about anyone but himself. But that is just a cover; it's a wall he puts up so that no one can tell how he really feels. For Dean feelings are a weakness and to show them would be showing that he has a weakness. To Dean there is almost nothing worse than showing that to someone especially to someone who he cares about.

"I don't know if we can save Sam. I know that you think that all we have to do is have hope but my hope seems to be running on short supply these days. I think back to the times before this, to when it was just him and me hunting and I can't help but wish that things could be like that again. Then after we saved the world I could of come back and swept you off your feet," he told me with a smile.

"So are we living in fairy tales now?" I asked him with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" he asked scooting next to me and playfully batting his eyes.

"Oh, let's see the whole saving the world and then the prince coming to sweep the lovely maiden off her feet," I explained to him.

He smiled at me and then asked, "In what world would anyone describe me as a prince?"

Then he leaned in a kissed me. One of those sweet, take your breath away kisses that he always gives me when he wants something. When we both had to come up for air and when enough oxygen had reached my brain so I could think I decided to ask him.

"So there is usually only one reason you kiss me like that. So what is it that you want?"

"Who says I have to want anything. Maybe I just kissed you because I wanted to kiss you," he answered me giving me his innocent puppy dog smile.

"There are three different types of kisses you give me. One is really passionate when we are on the verge of making love, the second one is when you're scared that something has happened to me, and the last one is like the one you just gave me sweet and tender. You only kiss me like that though when you want something," I explained to him.

"You know all my types of kisses?" he asked me his smile getting bigger.

"Well. . . I. . . .Umm . . . .," I tried to explain.

"You are such a girl," he told me and kissed me again.

I broke the kiss and then looked at Dean, "You're not going to get off that easy."

He just smiled at me and kept giving me the puppy dog face.

"Come on Dean tell me what it is that you want so I know if I should be happy or mad at you," I told him.

"Now why would you be mad at me?" he asked.

"There are ways, now tell me what it is you want or I am going to go over to the other side of this room and not kiss again," I told him getting up off the bed.

"Alright, Alright, you win," he told me.

"So?"

"I want to make love to you," he answered me.

That was not what I was expecting to here. I sat back on the bed stunned. I guess it took too long for me to answer and he became worried.

"Katie look at me," he said pulling me around so that I was facing him.

"I don't mean to push you. I know that we said we were going to take things slow and I know that what we were just talking about no way makes either one of us ready to make love. But this is all I have been thinking about every since you our first night together. I know how that probably sounds to you but I remember what it was like for the two of us when we were together like that. I remember how magical it used to be and when I lost you I thought I would never get that back. That stupid thing I did that broke us a part I've regretted it every single day since and now that I have you back and watching Sam I can't seem to think about how little time we have left. I know it sounds stupid but I don't want to die without ever being with you in that way again," he explained while all I could do was stare at him and wonder where all this was coming from.

"Dean I know what you mean but I don't know if we should," I told him scared of what I was feeling.

"Why not?" he asked looking me in the eyes.

"Because. . . I ... Um. . . .You . . . . . We," I try to explain.

"You want it to. I know you do. But right now you're scared. I know that I hurt you before and I know that you may never be able to forgive me but I was hoping that you might be able to give me a second chance," he told me putting his palm underneath my chin and lifting my face up to brush a light kiss across my lips.

"Dean," I tried to think of a reason to protest but my mind wasn't working anymore. So then I leaned in and kissed him.

Without any thought of what tomorrow would bring or how much time we had left together, I gave in and for the first time in a long time I felt safe.

A/N- The song at the beginning of this chapter is Sweet Silver Lining- Kate Voegele.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while

The precious moments are all lost in the tide

There swept away and nothing is what it seems

The feeling of belonging to your dreams

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye

~DHT-Listen To Your Heart~

Katie

Sometimes life is funny and the little things find a way of surprising you. Like the way that Dean and I found our way back together. I never expected for this to happen, I never expected to ever see him again. Once I left and went to live with my aunt, I thought that I would never see any of the Winchesters again. Of course I knew that I would see my father but the others well let's just say at that time I didn't mind if they became a distant memory. But now that I am back with Dean I know that I wouldn't trade this time for anything in the world.

Dean

Last night was well it was very unexpected. I have thought about Katie every night since she left and hoped for a way to bring her back to me. Hunting with dad and Sam helped pass the time but there wasn't one moment when I didn't find myself thinking about her. So here I am with the woman I love and all I can do is smile as I watch her sleep. She looks so calm and peaceful like there is nothing to worry about, even though we have everything to worry about. One of these days I hope that we both can have that feeling while we are awake and that it won't ever be taken away.

"Dean, are you awake?" her sleepy voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I thought you were asleep though," I told her leaning down and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah, well I was but then I woke up," she tells me with a smile on her face.

"I can see that," I told her flipping her over so that I was on top of her.

"Hmmm… I seem to remember something like this happening last night," she tells me with a giggle.

"Yes but last night I believe it was you who initiated things," I answer her.

"Well someone had to," she replies.

"Maybe I should take a cue from you," I tell her and then bend down and kiss her.

We both come up when the need for air becomes too great to deny. Then before I have a chance to think we are kissing again and I realize that this is my new favorite thing. This time when we come up for air I look down at Katie and I have to smile when I see the silly grin on her face.

"What is so funny?" I ask wanting to be in on here secret.

"Well I am just thinking about how funny it is that we couldn't stand each other like two days ago and now we have gone and done the dirty," she responded.

"As I recall it was you who couldn't stand me. I was always willing to be peaceful and talk but no you had to have it your way," I joked.

"Right, just blame it all on me," she replied laughing. "But you know there was only one reason that you wanted to be peaceful."

"Yeah and now that, that reason is taken care of I guess I can start being mean and yelling at you," I told her enjoying the way she scrunched up her nose when I suggested yelling.

"I think I would just rather you do this," she answered me while leaning up and kissing me again.

Oh yeah I could get used to this. Having a beautiful woman in my arms and just spending most of the day lounging around kissing that beautiful woman. I wonder if this is what heaven is like. Of course good things don't last that long.

"Dean we need to get up. We have to go and start looking for Sam," she tells me after breaking our kiss.

"Do we have to?" I ask.

"Yes, I know that after last night you may not think that Sam can be saved but I still think that he can and I am not going to give up on him," she explained while she got out of the bed.

Memories of the night before flashed before me and all I could think about was how much I would lose if we couldn't find a way to save Sam. He was I mean is my brother and no matter what he has done I want to save him. I look at Katie and see that she has gathered clothes to go and take a shower. I decide to have a little more fun before we have to go and focus on the subject that is breaking both our hearts.

"You want a little company?" I ask her with a smirk.

"A little company for what?" she asks.

A look of surprise comes across her face when I motion towards the shower. Without waiting for an answer I went into the bathroom and waited for her to follow. I waited a couple of minutes and then walked back into the room finding her digging through my suitcase.

"What are you doing?" I asked really wondering why she was going through my suitcase.

"You didn't grab any clothes. When we get out we are going to need to get dressed," she explained.

"Yes but who says we have to get dressed right after we get out of the shower?" I asked while leaning down and whispering in her ear suggestively.

"Um . . . point taken," she answered and instantly she stopped her search and headed towards the bathroom.

I followed right behind her not letting a minute of my time with her go to waste.

Katie

We are now back to looking for Sam. After taking a shower and other things Dean and I decided that we should start looking for Sam. If there is a chance to save him than we are it and there is nothing that will stop us from trying. Right now we have packed up everything and are on the road again. We have been traveling for hours and I don't think Dean is going to stop until he finds out where Sam is.

"Dean do we have anything to go on. I mean do we have anything that might suggest where Sam is going. Or are we going to just drive all night until you find something that you think might grab Sam's attention and then stop?" I asked.

"You know we have nothing to go on. We have no idea where he is going. All we can do is drive and see if we can find anything that might lead us to him," Dean answered.

With that I went back to looking out the window hoping that I might be able to catch a few minutes of sleep. I was just about to close my eyes when I saw him. I didn't stop to think that maybe what I was seeing was just an illusion caused by lack of sleep.

"Dean pull over I think I saw Sam!" I yell at him.

Without saying a word he pulls over on the side of the road and when he has fully parked the car we both jump out. We start walking in the woods looking for Sam. I know I saw him it couldn't have been my imagination, I wasn't that tired. Just when we were about to give up hope we found him or should I say them. Sam and Ruby, saying it still puts a dirty taste in my mouth. They are standing over what looks like a man bound and gagged. Before I get a chance to get a better look Dean is off and I know that there is no way that this is going to end good.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean yells when he is standing right next to Sam.

I walk up next to him putting my hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"What are you doing?" Dean asks again trying to keep his anger under control.

Still neither Sam nor Ruby answer him. To me it seems really weird that Dean is worried about what his brother is doing and not about the guy tied up and laying on the ground. I take my hand away from Dean and bend down to start untying the guy.

"NO!!!" I hear Sam yell and then I am flying through the air.

When I get up I can taste the blood in my mouth and I can feel a pain in my leg when I stand up. But I don't any of them see it, I can't.

"Alright then you don't want me to untie a human being. I'd like to hear an explanation for that," I told Sam.

Dean just stands there and looks at his brother who is now walking towards me.

"He is not a human. He is possessed," Sam begins to explain.

"Then do an exorcism, don't leave him tied up on the ground," I tell him.

"It's not that easy," Sam tries to explain again.

"The HELL it isn't. You've done it a thousand times why is now any different. In fact I tell him I remember a couple of times when you did it by memory. So what is the difference?" I ask hoping to get a straight answer.

Dean has now moved to where he is by my side. Like he is protecting me from Sam, like I need protecting from Sam. I lean into a little bit to take some of the pressure off my leg hoping that he doesn't notice.

"He can give us information," Sam answers me now turning around to go back to the tied up man.

"SAM WE DO NOT SACRAFICE HUMANS JUST TO GET INFORMATION," I yell at him.

"Maybe it's time we started," he replies leaning down towards the man and then he starts to chant.

I can't tell what he is saying but I know I have to stop him. I look over at Ruby who has a smug smile on her face. She thinks that she is going to get away with this. That Sam is just putty in her hands well it's time she learns just how manipulation really works. I limp over to Sam and put my hand on his shoulder and instantly he stops chanting.

He looks up at me and smiles and then he tells me, "You can't stop this. This is how it is supposed end. I will save the world and you will be mine."

To say that the last part surprised me a little bit would be an understatement. I could tell that it surprised Dean to because in an instant he was by my side and trying to pull me away from Sam.

Dean has pulled me to the edge of the entrance we came through when I here Sam begin to speak again.

"You know its true Dean. She has always been mine you have just been keeping her company for a little while."

Sam stares straight at Dean and I think if looks could kill they both would be dead. Thinking about being dead I look at the man lying on the ground. He is dead I can tell. Whatever Sam chanted over him, it took his life away and for some reason I doubt that he was even possessed at all.

I look at Ruby wondering how she is taking what Sam is saying. It surprises me when she looks about as shocked as Dean. She walks up to Sam and puts her hand on his shoulder but Sam shrugs it off and starts walking towards Dean and me.

"You stay away from her," Dean tells Sam as he keeps pulling me trying to get me away from Sam.

I start to follow Dean wondering how this news will affect his trying to change Sam. But I make the mistake of looking back at Sam. He is now standing still his eyes are black and his hand is held out towards me. Ruby is standing behind him not looking happy at all. I stop in my tracks and I can't help but move towards Sam.

"Katie what are you doing!" Dean yells at me.

But it sounds like someone in the distant. He sounds so far away. All I can focus on his Sam's hand and for some reason I can't turn away. Three more steps and I will be there. I don't hear anything now it seems like there is no one here but Sam and me.

Two more steps. I know that I shouldn't be doing this that there is something that is very wrong about this. But I can't remember why. Sam just stands still with his hand held out to me. I try to remember why this is so wrong but then he smiles and I can't think.

One more step. All I have to do is reach out and take his hand then everything will be alright. It's like my life was filled with problems and this is the answer.

I am here and I take Sam's hand but instead of feeling complete and safe I feel a searing pain. I scream and try to move away but I can't. I look up and see him smiling down at me and I realize this was his plan all along. I scream again at the intense pain I feel run through my body. Then Sam let's go of me and all I can feel is the pain.

I hear Dean as he huddles over me yelling at Sam.

"What did you do to her Sam? Make it stop!"

His voice is drowned out by the pain and in that moment I know I am going to die. I have lived a pretty eventful life but for it to come to an end this soon is something that I never expected. As the pain takes away the last bit of strength I have I lay on the ground unable to move.

Dean lifts me up and lays me across his lap and I can see that he is crying.

"Don't leave me, please. I need you," he tells me through the tears.

Seeing Dean cry makes my heart break. Knowing that I caused it is even worse.

I reach up and carcass his cheek with the hand that hadn't touched Sam's. I look into his eyes and hope that one day he can forgive me for this.

"I . . . l . . . l . . . l. ... love you," I tell him using any strength I have left.

"I love you to," I hear him cry.

I want to tell him so much more but I can't do anything now but lay still and pray that my end comes soon. The pain is now gone and all I feel is weak and tired. I look once more at Dean and then everything turns dark.

A/N-The song at the beginning of this chapter is DHT-Listen To Your Heart.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to chocolatemud for all of your reviews.

Chapter 14

For the first time you can open your eyes

And see the world without your sorrow

And no one knows the pain you left behind

All the peace you can never find

Is waiting there to hold and keep you

Welcome to the first day of your life

Just open up your eyes

As I lay you down tonight

Safe on the other side

No more tears to cry

For the first time you can open your eyes

~Chris Daughtry-Open Up Your Eyes~

Dean

I sit up in the bed wondering what the hell is going on. I just had the weirdest dream that we found Sam and he killed Katie. That couldn't have happened because we haven't left the hotel to start looking for him. I turn and look at the other side of the bed fully prepared to find her gone but when I see her I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I knew she couldn't have been gone but there was something inside of me that wouldn't let go of the possibility.

Now the only question was why they hell had I had the dream. Usually when you are a hunter and you have a dream as vivid as the one I had it means something. But I can't figure out what this one means, except that it is a warning that Katie is in danger and I, no I will not let her die.

I get out of the bed making sure not to wake her and go in the bathroom to take a shower. I need some time away from her to think of a plan. By the time I am finished with my shower I am so flustered. The only plan I can come with is to keep Katie away from Sam which is next to impossible because it is Sam we are looking for. This is impossible I can't come up with anything and I am not going to tell her about the dream and get her all worried when this could turn out to be nothing.

The only thing I can think of is to act as normal as possible and see how things go from there.

"Dean is everything alright in there?" I hear Katie yell from outside the bathroom door.

"Yeah everything's fine, I'll be out in a minute," I answer her.

After a few minutes I walk out to find her lying on the bed flipping through the TV channels trying to find something to watch.

"So did you have fun in there?" she asks turning her head and smiling up at me.

I know that smile. That smile is one that can cause a lot of trouble if I let it get to me, which of course I won't. But that doesn't mean that I won't play along for a little bit.

"Maybe I was maybe I wasn't," I answered her sitting down on the bed next to her.

She sits up and scoots closer to me until she is right next to me, "So what were you really doing in there?" she asks.

I can tell that this isn't working towards my advantage. I thought that it would be fun to play around a little but right now I don't think that I want to play anymore.

"I was thinking about you," I answer leaning in and giving her a quick case.

Then I got up quickly and turned around to go to my suitcase. I grabbed my clothes and then headed back into the bathroom. I hear Katie yell, "That was so not funny mister you just wait. You know how paybacks are."

I get dressed and when I walk back into the room I am surprised when I don't see Katie anywhere.

"Katie where are you?" I ask looking around the room.

"You'll just have to find out," I hear her whisper behind my ear.

I turn around to find Katie standing me in nothing but one of my shirts. I stand there just looking her up and down. I can't help it she looks good enough to eat.

"This is what you call payback?" I ask her my words sounding breathy in my own ears.

"Oh yeah, it is," she answers me as she walks up to me and wraps her arms around my neck.

Instantly I wrap my arms around and pull her closer. She runs her hands over my chest and instantly I feel myself become aroused. I pulled her closer so that she could feel what she was doing to me. Then I reached down and pulled down into a bruising kiss. We both came up gasping for air.

"I still don't see how this is payback," I told her still trying to catch my breath.

"Oh, you don't know anything yet," she answered me and then pulled me down for another bruising kiss.

She pushes me towards the bed and I am all but willing to follow. When my legs hit the bed I sit down and pull her onto my lap. "I still don't see how this is payback," I tell her while leaning back on the bed.

We kiss for what seems like hours and then without a word she pulls away from me and then walks into the bathroom.

"Oh, that's cold," I yell at her.

She opens she opens the door and smiles and then closes it again.

While she is taking her shower the first thing I do is try and calm myself down. Which turns out to be a lot harder than it should have been. No pun intended.

After calming myself down I make sure that we have everything packed. After finishing packing our clothes I realize that Katie didn't take any clothes to change into. Hmm. . . . I could have fun with this. I hear the shower shut off. Let the games begin.

Katie

Playing with Dean earlier was the most fun I have had in awhile. When I get out of the shower I wrap myself in my towel and when I reach for my clothes I find that I didn't bring any with me. Well that's alright this will give me an excuse to play with Dean a little bit more. I walk out to and find Dean lying on the bed watching TV. Without saying a word I walk over to my suitcase and start looking for my clothes. When I don't find any of my clothes it becomes clear what has happened.

"Dean where are my clothes?" I ask walking to stand in front of him blocking the TV.

"What do you mean?" he asks acting like he is trying to watch TV through me.

"I am asking you where you hid my clothes," I answered him while grabbing the remote and turning off the TV.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I don't know what happened to your clothes," he tells me with a grin.

"Really," I reply letting my towel fall down a little bit.

"Maybe I do know where they are put I am not going to tell you," he replies pulling me down onto his lap.

I can feel his arousal against me and instantly I react bending down to kiss him.

"So what is this for?" I ask him leaning down and giving him kiss.

"This is what you get for playing with me," he tells me nibbling on my ear.

Without another word he flips us to where he is on top of me. Things get heated very soon and well I don't have to tell you the rest.

Dean

It takes us a while to completely get ready to go but after a couple of hours we are finishing packing the car. After making sure that we have everything, we get in the car and go to find Sam.

I seem to remember there is a reason for us not going to find Sam but I can't remember that reason now. As we drive the only thing I can think of is how happy I am.

As we drive I can't help but think how happy I am that she is finally here with me. There were times when I never thought that I would ever see her again. I just hope that we can stay this way and nothing will happen to take it away from us.

Katie

We are now back to looking for Sam. After taking a shower and other things Dean and I decided that we should start looking for Sam. If there is a chance to save him than we are it and there is nothing that will stop us from trying. Right now we have packed up everything and are on the road again. We have been traveling for hours and I don't think Dean is going to stop until he finds out where Sam is. Although he does seem a little bit preoccupied with something.

"Dean do we have anything to go on. I mean do we have anything that might suggest where Sam is going. Or are we going to just drive all night until you find something that you think might grab Sam's attention and then stop?" I asked.

"You know we have nothing to go on. We have no idea where he is going. All we can do is drive and see if we can find anything that might lead us to him," Dean answered.

With that I went back to looking out the window hoping that I might be able to catch a few minutes of sleep. I was just about to close my eyes when I saw him. I didn't stop to think that maybe what I was seeing was just an illusion caused by lack of sleep.

"Dean pull over I think I saw Sam!" I yell at him.

Without saying a word he pulls over on the side of the road and when he has fully parked the car we both jump out. We start walking in the woods looking for Sam. I know I saw him it couldn't have been my imagination, I wasn't that tired. Just when we were about to give up hope we found him or should I say them. Sam and Ruby, saying it still puts a dirty taste in my mouth. They are standing over what looks like a man bound and gagged. Before I get a chance to get a better look Dean is off and I know that there is no way that this is going to end good.

Dean

This seems so familiar to me. I can't help but think how familiar this seems. I think that I have been here before. It seems like this is a dream and I can't help but remember this morning. That's when it hits me and I remember the dream that I had this morning. With all of the other activities going on this morning I completely forgot about the dream. Now that I remember I know I have to stop Katie before something terrible happens.

I look around to try and find Katie when all of the sudden she smacks right into me.

"Dean what are you doing there is a man down there that needs are help," she tells me while trying to move past me.

"Katie stop!" I yell at her trying to stop her.

"Dean we can't just leave him lying there. What if something happens to him," she replies trying to get to the tied up man.

I grab her and stop her before she can get anywhere near Sam.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asks looking up at us with his black eyes.

"Why do you have that man tied up?" Katie asked looking straight at Sam.

"Because he is possessed," Sam answers her.

"He doesn't look very possessed," she replies.

I hold on tight to her not willing to let her get close to Sam.

"Dean you have to let go of me. I have to go help that man," she pleads with me.

"No, it's a trap. He's using that man to get you to come up to him. Then he is going to kill you," I tried to explain to her.

"Dean," she tries again but I hold on tighter showing her that I am not letting go.

"Why don't you let her go, it's not like I am going to hurt her," Sam tells me starting to walk towards Katie and me.

"I know what you're going to do and I am not going too late you," Dean warns him pulling us back.

Sam reaches out his hand to Katie and all I can do is hold on tighter to her. It doesn't help that she keeps trying to pull away from me.

Katie

Dean won't let me go. He keeps pulling me tighter and tighter to him and I keep trying to get away.

"Dean I have to help him. He is just lying there and we have no idea what Sam is going to do to him. We have to help him Dean. We have to," I plead with him.

"Sam why is he tied up?" Dean asks.

"I told you that he is possessed," Sam replies.

He has been starting at us this whole time and I can tell that he isn't the same Sam that I once knew.

"Sam what is wrong with you. He is a human being. We don't sacrifice human beings. Haven't you learned that?" I asked him.

"I told you he is possessed. How many times do I have to repeat myself?" he questioned stepping closer to us.

I have finally gotten free from Dean's grasp and can't help but stare into Sam's eyes. Even though they are completely black there is something there that seems to be drawing me in. Then he holds out his hand but as soon as I take a step forward I feel Dean grab me and pull me back.

"Dean what is it?" I ask wondering why he is acting this way.

"It's just that I had a dream and. . ."

He keeps explaining but I don't hear what he says when I see Ruby behind him and she has a knife. I had forgotten that she was here. She hasn't even spoken or done anything since we have been here. I keep thinking that she is going to do something and she proves me right when she raises the night and starts walking towards Dean. I can't think of the words to say to warn him, I can't speak at all. When she is right behind us I grab Dean and spin us around.

I fill the knife bed itself deep within my back and I scream. I hear Dean call out my name but that is the last thing I hear before my world goes black.

Dean

"No! Katie, Katie," I scream as she falls to the ground.

Ruby stands behind her smiling and I feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest. It's almost just like my dream and I can't help but feel like this is all my fault.

I look down at Katie in my arms and see the blood pooled around her.

"Katie, please don't leave me I need you. I don't think that I can do this without you," I plead with her.

I look down at her and smile. She is barely breathing now and I know that I am fixing to lose her.

"I know that I have said this before but right now I need you to listen to me. I Love You Katie. I Love You, I Love You," I repeat over and over as she takes her last breath and I know that she is gone.

I pick up her body and hold it tight to me as I begin to cry. This is the first time in forever that I have allowed myself to cry. I look up to find Ruby but before I can even find her things begin to fade.

I wake up in the hotel bed and look around me. The first thing I look for is to make sure that Katie is next to me. She is right where she is supposed to be and I can't believe that this is happening again.

What the hell is going on?

A/N- The song at the beginning of this chapter is Daughtry-Open Up Your Eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

But maybe life's not perfect

Or maybe it's not worth what he gives away

You can see that

This is broken soul his bleeding

So you can see your feelings

Inside yourself

And wonder through my heart

Letting you see through me

Now only consumes me

Forget your pain

And watch me fall a part

~Three Doors Down-Pages~

Katie

Something is wrong with Dean and I can't figure out what it is. Ever since we woke up this morning he has been acting like something bad is going to happen. But every time that I ask him he just says that nothing's wrong. I wonder if it has something to do with Sam and how we can't seem to find anything to give us a clue to where he is. Although right now Dean doesn't seem like he is even looking for his brother. It seems like his mind is somewhere else and I really want to figure out where.

"Dean what's wrong?" I ask for the hundredth time.

"Nothing's wrong," he answers for the hundredth time.

"Okay you do know that every time I have asked you if you are okay you tell me that nothing's wrong," I reply.

"Yes, that's because nothing is wrong," he says glancing over at me and smiling.

"This is so frustrating," I tell him turning to look out the window.

"What's frustrating?" he asks genuinely concerned.

"That you're not telling me what's bothering you," I answer him.

"Baby, I told you there is nothing bothering me so this shouldn't be frustrating at all," he jokes.

That makes me even madder and suddenly all I want is to be out of the car to get a breath of fresh air.

"Let's just get something to eat," I tell him still staring out my window.

"What do you want?" he asks.

"Let's get something Mexican," I answer.

Another ten minutes later and we pull into a Taco Bell and Dean heads straight towards the drive through.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Going to get Mexican food, that's what you said you wanted," he reminds me.

"Can we go in and sit down?" I ask now turning to him and giving him my best puppy dog face.

"We don't. . ." he starts to tell me that we don't have time. But when he looks over at me again he decides that it might be better if we go in.

We order our food and most of the meal is eaten in silence. I think that I made him mad but right now I don't really care. It feels good to be out of the car and stretch my legs. After we are finished eating I look at the time and see that it is almost eleven-thirty.

"I think that we should get a hotel for the night," I tell Dean.

He doesn't answer me and I finally I look up ready to yell at him but when I see his face I forget how to speak.

Dean Winchester is not one to be scared or better put to show his fear. But right now after I suggested that we get a hotel room he looks terrified. I know if I ask him what's wrong than I will get the same answer that I have gotten the other hundred times. So I decide to push on with the conversation and see where it leads.

"I mean we have been traveling for a long time. It's almost midnight and I would like to sleep in an actual bed."

"You slept in an actual bed last night," he replies.

"Yes, and I would like to do it again tonight," I tell him.

For a moment that terrified look comes back and I almost reconsider. But then he looks at me and I can tell that he is really thinking something over and I want to know what it is.

"So?" I ask.

"We can get a hotel for the night," he agrees.

"Thank you," I tell him getting up from my seat and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"You're welcome," he answers me getting up to follow me.

When we get outside I swear I see Sam. I look at Dean and he isn't even paying attention. I walk backwards towards him hoping that Sam doesn't turn around and spot us. When I am walking beside Dean I make him stop by stepping right in front of him.

"Do you see that man over there by the yellow car?" I ask him.

"Yeah so what," he replies.

"It's Sam," I tell him wondering how he didn't already know that it was him.

He looks over at the man and that look of terror comes back.

"Dean what is it?" I ask him brining him to face me with my hand gently pushing his cheek.

"We should go," he tells me grabbing me and pulling me towards the car.

"But Dean if it's Sam then we need to go and try to talk to him," I try to argue but Dean keeps pulling me towards the car.

Finally I have had enough of this avoidance crap. I want to know what is going on and I want to know now.

"Alright Dean tell me what is wrong or we are not going to go anywhere," I threaten him pulling my hand out of his grasp.

"Nothing's. . ." he begins but I interrupt him.

"If you say nothing's wrong or nothing's going on I swear I don't know what I will do to you but it won't be anything pleasant," I warn him.

He looks at me and then back towards the car. I follow his gaze and see that Sam has spotted us. Great just great, he takes off running and without thinking I start to follow.

I hear Dean yell my name and tell me to stop but I don't listen and keep chasing Sam. Before long we are running through woods and then into a clearing and I can't believe what I see.

Dean

This is not happening again. How the hell is this happening again? I made sure that we took a different road so that she wouldn't see Sam and want to follow him. I made sure to drive as fast as I could try to get out of this god forsaken town. But did it work no. I almost told her no when she asked to go inside to eat now I realize that I should of done just that.

Now we are in an all too familiar clearing and I can't help but feel terrified because I know what is going to happen next. Katie is already leaning over the guy who is tied up and Sam throws her backward with a flick of his hand. They argue of the sacrifice of humans and what the job description is. I have heard this all before I am waiting for the time to grab Katie and run.

I know that she will be pissed off at me afterwards but at least she will still be alive. Okay so here it goes I grab Katie and start back towards the clearing. She isn't putting up a fight and I think that this is a good thing until I notice that I am not even holding her anymore.

"Katie," I call to her hoping that she hears me.

But she just keeps walking towards Sam's outstretched hand. I will not go through this again. I take a quick look at Ruby to make sure that she isn't going to do anything then I step between Sam and Katie.

Immediately she stopped walking and Sam pulled his hand to his side.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sam questioned me spinning me around to face him.

"I think you have it wrong little brother. I want to know what the hell you think you are doing." I reply through clenched teeth.

"I actually have no idea," Sam answered me.

"I don't believe you," I reply stepping back blocking Katie from Sam's view

I take a glance around and notice that no longer are we standing in a clearing the woods but we are in a hotel room, my hotel room.

Again I look around and notice that I am alone except for Katie who is asleep in the bed.

"What the hell," I mutter under my breath.

"Well not hell exactly," I hear a voice behind me say.

I turn around and am shocked by who I see.

"Castiel," I say surprised that he is here.

I haven't seen him since that night in the hotel room and I wondered what happened to bring him here. Whatever it was it couldn't have been good.

Castiel

He has no idea why this is happening and I for one am worried how he is going to take this. Dean only knows of one of the prophecies. He doesn't know about the second one; the one which tells us how this world will be saved.

Hellfire falls upon the earth

To destroy this world that is cursed

The prodigal shall return

To save us all and make this world ours again

Dean believes that he is the one to save the world but that is not true he was made to think that so that he would keep fighting but now he must know the truth. He must know the real reason that he was made to continue on. Only now that I think about it knowing what I am about to tell him I doubt that he will want to continue on. The sacrifices he has already made have weighed him down and now he will learn of the last one he will have to make. I just hope that he can deal with this without losing himself. And I hope that one day everything will turn out right for him and he will no longer have to suffer. But I must but aside my feelings as I get ready to tell him, well tell him the truth.

Dean

Alright I am pissed. What the hell is going on here? I have been made to relive Katie's death twice in a row and almost a third time. Castiel is just standing there like he has something to tell me but doesn't know how to break the bad news.

"Alright can you tell me what the hell is going on?" I ask hoping for an explanation.

He just stands there and I can't control myself anymore. I walk right over to him and get right in his face.

"I know you know what the hell is going on. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. Now can you please tell me how to stop it so I can be on my way?" I tell him hoping I am getting my point across.

Again he just stands there and looks at me. Again my anger rises and I begin to yell.

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON. ARE YOU HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME?" I yell at him hoping that he will answer me.

Still he just stands there. My anger is gone and right now all I want is answers. So I ask the one question that I want answered. Yet I am still scared as to what the answer is going to be.

"Why does she keep dying?"

Castiel

'He has to know' I keep repeating to myself. Yet I still find myself not wanting to tell him. He is yelling at me and all I can do is stand here and wait. Wait until he asks the right question. Wait until I know for certain that I have to tell him. Wait until I can't wait any longer.

Humans are thought of as these frail beings that just complain and gripe about everything. But right now looking at these people and what they have done and what they are willing to do. I know who ever said that had never met anyone like them.

These people who are willing to give all of themselves to a cause without anyone knowing what they are doing or who they are. They never ask for gratitude or for everyone to put them up on a pedestal for what they do. They do what they do to help the world be a better place.

I know that some of them have selfish reason for the beginning of their hunting careers. I know they think that this doesn't mean anything it is just a job that needs to be done. But most of them have killed the thing that started them hunting or their family member who brought them into the "business" has died yet they still go on. I have always tried to figure out why they do this. Why they keep fighting when they know that they can never rest. But then again I think about it and wonder how the world would get along without its silent heroes.

Now I listen to Dean again and he is yelling at me asking me questions but not the right one. I stand still and do not answer him. His anger then seems to disappear and I see a look of dread come across his face. I know now is the time that I have been waiting for the time when I have to answer this question. He needs to know the truth and I have to tell him.

After a couple of moments waiting for him to get the courage I hear him ask the question that I was hoping he never would.

"Why does she keep dying?" he asks.

And here it is the moment of truth. Do I tell him the truth or do I make up a lie. Of course I have to tell him the truth that is the reason that I did this. I made him relive her death over and over so that he could use to it. So that when the time finally came it might not be that hard. Like that is going to happen. Alright here goes, I hope that this goes over better than I have been thinking about.

"Why does she keep dying?" he asks again looking at me with terror in his eyes.

"Because she will die," I reply hoping he is getting the meaning of my words.

"What do you mean she will die?" he asks looking at me like I just ripped his heart out.

"Katie will die. She will give her life in this quest to save the world," I explain giving him the minimal amount of details that I can.

"No, she can't, no she won't die. I won't let her. YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME," he yells the last part at me making sure that I hear him.

Gone is the terror that I saw before now a look of fierce determination is in his eyes and I wonder if for a moment if he won't be able to keep his word.

"You can't stop it. She is destined to die. I do not know why and I do not know how but she will die. " There is nothing that you can do," I explain to him trying not to give away anything.

"She won't die. She won't die," he repeats over and over to himself.

I look at him for a moment and then decide that it is time for me to leave.

"I'm sorry Dean but there is nothing you can do," I tell him and with that I take my exit.

Dean

Suddenly things turn black and I wonder if I am going back to the field and if I am going to have to watch Katie die again. But I wake up in the hotel bed and she is asleep right beside me. I reach over and pull her in my arms to make sure that she is real.

"Dean is something wrong?" she asks looking up at me with a worried look on her face.

"No nothing. I just wanted to hold you if that is alright with you," I told her jokingly hoping that she couldn't sense my fear.

"Alright," she replies laying back down in the bed.

She snuggles up against me and then drifts back to sleep. For a moment I keep my eyes anywhere but on her. I know what Castiel said will probably happen but I will try my hardest to stop it. I just got her back.

Finally I look down at the woman lying in the bed next to me. I see her laying there and wonder who was the person who decided that she would be taken away from me. Who would be so cruel to take away the love of my life? Looking down at her I promise myself that I will give my life before I have to watch her die again. And that is a promise that I intend to keep.

A/N-The song at the beginning of this chapter was Three Doors Down-Pages.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you chocolatemud , and xxkissesandcuddlesxx for all your reviews. Sorry it took so long to post this college just started back up and everything is very hectic. Well anyways here is the next chapter hope you like it.

Chapter 16

I'm quiet you know

You make a first impression

But I found I'm scared

To know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the stars refuse to shine

Out of the back you fall in time

And somehow find

You and I

Collide

~Howie Day-Collide~

Sam

How did life get to be so complicated? It all seemed so easy when I was little. I know that it shouldn't have seemed easy. I mean with me dad and Dean in a new place almost every week, hunting the week's new demon. But back then I knew that no matter what I had someone to count on but right now I am not so sure.

Now I don't know who to trust. Sometimes I think that I would be better on my own but I'm not sure that I even know how to be alone anymore. I miss how it was with Jessica. It was so easy to be with her and just for once not have this everyday drama that this life seems to bring.

I know now that Ruby is working against me. I caught her talking to one of her accomplices. Of course I didn't confront her right away because I didn't think that she would do that to me. But I was mistaken; now I am just waiting on our next stop to confront her and have this out. Part of me can't wait to do this but the other part is a little worried that after I do this I won't be able to go back. Back to helping Dean and well now Katie. I think I might of crossed over the line and although I hope he does I don't think that he wants anything to do with me.

Katie

Dean has been acting weird all day. He kisses me every chance he gets and he is over affectionate. Not that I am complaining I mean would complains when there boyfriend kisses them. But this is not Dean. Usually it takes me forever even to squeeze a little bit of romantic out of him and now it is happening every time I turn around. He isn't acting like himself and he won't tell me what is going on, so now I am really worried that something is fixing to happen. Something that could change the rest of our lives.

Dean

Katie knows that something is going on but I just can't tell her what it is. How do you tell someone you love that they might die? I mean I am going to do everything within my power to not let it happen but what if that isn't enough. What if I can't stop it, what if something happens to her and I am not there. There are so many possibilities that could happen; it hurts my head trying to think of them all. So right now I am just living for the moment and trying to show Katie how much she means to me each and every way I can.

Ruby

Life sucks. Yeap I bet you're real surprised to hear that from a demon. But right now life sucks, big time. Sam caught me talking with another demon and I can tell that he is catching on to what is happening. It was such a simple plan. Trick Sam into working with you, turn him against his family, and make him evil. The plan was flawless but once Dean brought that girl, Katie, into the game everything has changed. It seems like Dean isn't the only person whom Sam cares about like family and this girl is pulling him back towards the good side. I can't let this happen; I have to find a way to stop it. No matter what it takes I cannot let Sam go back, it could ruin everything.

Bobby

They thought it would be simple. Kill as many demons as they could and then kill the rest when the big fight comes. I wish it was that simple. But there are some things that you can only wish for because you know they can never really happen. My daughter is the most important person in my life. After her mother's death I decided to make her move in with her aunt for a chance at a normal life.

Well you see how that worked out. Now she is back out there with Dean trying to turn Sam back to the good side. But there is something about her that the boys don't know. The only person who actually knows this is me, I haven't even told Katie. The reason that John Winchester and I started working together, the death of our wives by the same demon. Yeap, old yellow eyes killed my first wife the same way John's wife died. It was a bond that got us started hunting and the reason that we stayed together for so long.

Now that we know about Sam's powers I am wondering if Katie has any of her own. Dean doesn't know and I am wondering if I should tell him or just let things stay the way they are. But with everything that has happened and the way Dean and Katie are acting towards one another I sometimes think that maybe I should tell him. Right now is not the time though. I wish I would never have to tell him but that's just what it is, a wish.

Sam

Confronting someone is never easy. Especially when that someone is a person you thought you could trust. I told you I thought I saw Ruby talking to an accomplice and I was right. Of course when I first asked her she tried to spin it so that she was asking the demon for help and it had nothing to do with tricking me.

So now I am hitchhiking trying to find someone that will give me a ride to the next town. I hope that Ruby is following me because when I find Dean we are going to have a nice two on one talk. Maybe a three on one if Katie wants to help. Then we, if they will have me, can go back to hunting or trying to stop this big fight that is about to happen.

Finally someone pulls over and gives me a lift. They tell me that the next town is only about an hour drive and I thank them for giving me a ride. We settle into a comfortable silence and I begin to think again. I think about the way Dean and I were before Ruby, the things that lead us down the paths we are on now, and hopefully the reunion we will have in the near future.

Katie

You know how you can tell when someone's not telling you something. Yeah I can tell that Dean is not telling me something. Even though he thinks he is protecting me the only thing he is really doing is annoying me. So I decide that we have spent enough time avoiding and I am going to ask him what is going on.

"Dean I know you're keeping something from me. Please just tell me what it is?" I ask looking over at him laying on the bed and flipping through the channels.

We should have left today since we found no trace of Sam but Dean for some reason decided to stay an extra day. He turns off the TV and walks over to where I am standing. He looks me in the eyes and instead of saying anything he bends down and kisses me.

This isn't one of those passionate I can't wait to get you into bed kisses, but one of those kisses that feels like you're about to lose something very important to you. When the kiss breaks I look at him very confused about what is going on.

"Dean," I silently question hoping that he will give me some kind of answer.

It looks like he is about to say something when we hear a knock on the door. Instantly Dean goes and grabs his gun, then heads towards the door. He checks the peephole and then opens the door. Once the door is fully opened I am surprised to see who is on the other side.

Sam

It's hard to face you're past not knowing if you are going to be accepted back into that easy friendship that you had before. Dean, Katie, and I used to all be best friends. Of course they were dating and sometimes I felt like the third wheel but all in all we were best friends. We were like the three musketeers until Bobby decided that Katie should lead a normal life and Dean pretended to cheat on her.

Yeah I know that he pretended to sleep with the other girl. It was about a couple of weeks after the fact that he told me. I could tell that he felt guilty and that he needed to get it off his chest but I kind wish it wasn't me who he told. But Katie and I kind of drifted apart after that so I never really had a chance to tell her like a good friend would. Although I don't think that I would have told her because Dean was my brother.

Anyways I am now at their hotel door and I can't help but feel a little nervous when I think about knocking. It took me forever to get here. After the hour drive and then trying to find out if this was the town that they were in. If it wasn't for me being about ready to give up and checking into the closet hotel than I never would have found them.

After checking into a room I looked out the window and what did I see but the Impala. I had been looking for Dean and Katie all day and if by fate I had just happened to check into the hotel where they were staying.

Now I am standing outside their hotel room after bribing the desk clerk for their room number. I don't know if I should knock or just walk away. I don't even know if they want to see me.

So here I stand wondering if I knock will they let me in and accept me. Or will they turn me away and not even give me a chance.

Bobby

After thinking about things for a while I decided that a drive to clear my head would be nice. Who knew that the drive would take me to where Dean and Katie were. They kept me updated on where they were going and what hotel they were staying out. For some reason on my drive to clear my head I wound up driving all the way to where they were staying.

I didn't even think before I got out of my car and went inside the hotel. Talking to the desk clerk I found out some very interesting things.

"You want to know whose room number?" the desk clerk asked.

"I want to know Bob and Abby Dillon's room number," I repeated flashing him a fifty.

"Right," he answered and started flipping through the register. "That seems to be a popular room," he commented mostly to himself.

"What do you mean it's a popular room?" I asked.

He looked at me like I wasn't supposed to hear what he had said. After getting over the initial shock he answered me.

"There was a young man. About six-feet tall, who came in not that long ago and asked for that same room," he answered him.

Forgetting to ask why he was looking in the register and if someone had just come in and asked for the same room number. I decided to ask the other question that was on my mind.

"Did the young man say why he wanted to know there room number?"

"No he just asked for it and then went on his way," the clerk answered me.

"And that room number would be?" I asked hoping that he had found it by now.

"Room 107," he told me.

"Thanks," I replied while walking out the door.

When I reached their room I didn't know if I should knock or just barge in. I mean if it was Sam who came earlier than something bad could be happening. But then again I could be mistaken and Sam could be in a different state and it could have been somebody different who asked for their room number. Not likely but maybe.

So I just stood there wondering if I should knock and let them know that I was there or go get back in my truck and drive away and they would never know that I had come.

Ruby

I have to find out where Sam went. I can't let him get back with Dean and Katie. That would ruin everything. Although I have no idea what to say to him to get him to come back to me. I need a plan; I need something that would make him question what he saw. But I can't think of anything. All I can think is that I lost him and for some reason I actually feel bad about it.

Dean

Why do we always lose the people that we love? I lost my mother to the yellowed eyed demon when I was a kid. I lost my father because he gave his life for mine. Then I lost my brother because he chose a demon over me. Now I know that I am going to lose the love of my life and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

She has no idea why we are staying another night here when there is no trace of Sam. But the reason is really simple; I just want to spend as much time with her as I can before it happens. I don't know how it is going to happen and I don't know when. But what I do know is I'm going to make every moment as special as I can and I am going to try my hardest to stop it from happening.

Now I am lying on the bed watching her walk back and forth between the bed and the window. I can tell that she is nervous. Probably because of the way I am acting. But I can't help it. I know that she knows that I am holding something back, not telling her everything. But how can you tell someone that you know they're going to die? How do you do that? I can't think of anyway. Finally she stops pacing and asks me what I am keeping from her.

At this moment I just want to tell her and let her know. But I can't, I can't do that to her. So I walk over to her and silence her with a kiss. When the kiss is broken she looks up at me and I can see that she is confused. I almost decide to tell her when we hear a knock at the door.

All I can think of is this the moment that she is going to be taken away from me. Is that moment close? How can I stop it? How can I make it not happen? There are so many questions running through my mind but putting them aside I grab my gun and head to answer the door. Checking the peephole to make sure it is someone we know. As soon as I see who it is I open the door, though I am very surprised to see him here.

A/N-The song at the beginning of this chapter is Howie Day-Collide.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Can't you see that you're smothering me?

Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control

Cause everything that you thought I would be

Has fallen apart right in front of you

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

Become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know I may end up failing too

But I know you were just like me

With someone disappointed in you

~Linkin Park-Numb~

Bobby

After standing outside the door for a couple of minutes I decided that I should knock and just get this visit over with. I didn't even know why I had come, ok I did know, but it wasn't something that I wanted to actually do. Not caring if Sam was in there with them and not even thinking about what they could be doing, I knocked.

It took about a minute for the door to be opened. Then standing right in front of me was Dean with a very surprised look on his face.

"Bobby what are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I came to talk to you and Katie," I answered him hoping that he would leave it at that.

He looked around for a quick second and then opened the door all the way, letting me in. As soon as I entered the room I could see Katie standing right behind Dean.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" she asked.

That was the question on everyone's mind, wasn't it? What was I doing there? I didn't plan on driving all the way out to where they were so I could tell them what I had figured out. It had just kind of happened. Dean had closed the door and now was standing beside Katie with his arm wrapped protectively around her. Watching them, I really didn't want to tell them what I thought I had found out.

They had just found each other again and even though I had put up a fight at the beginning, inside I was actually rooting for them. When they first started dating I had hated it more than anyone. I knew how Dean was and what he did to the girls he dated and I didn't want that to happen to my daughter. But as time went by it seemed like Dean was changing and he and Katie actually were getting very serious. Everything would have been fine if she hadn't gotten hurt.

But that's what happened and I know it was stupid of me to force Dean into making her leave. It was the only thing I could think of that would actually work. I didn't plan on feeling so guilty afterwards. I told you about Dean's reputation, well I had convinced myself that he was just using my daughter and that he didn't care. So with that in mind I went to Dean and asked him to break her heart so that she would leave.

At first he wanted nothing to do with my plan. But after the first visit to the hospital, where he saw how bad she really was, he came back asking me what I wanted him to do. It wasn't until after the fact that I found out that Dean really loved my daughter. He wouldn't talk to any of us for weeks and it took almost two years before he would even look at another girl. Now I know that he has his playboy attitude back, but sometimes I wonder if it's just a front to hide behind to protect his heart.

So now you know the reason why I don't want to tell them. When Dean found out about Sam's powers he may not have noticed it but he instantly acted different towards him. Now that I think that my daughter may have the same powers I wonder how this will affect what is happening between them. I don't think Katie can handle it if Dean rejects her because of this, even if she didn't know. So there's my dilemma. Do I just keep my mouth shut and say I'm here for a friendly visit. Or do I play the devil's advocate and maybe wind up breaking both of their hearts.

I have to make a choice quick though, otherwise the consequences could be tremendous.

Sam

I look down at the piece of paper the desk clerk gave me to see if I have the right room number. Room 207, alright here goes nothing. I knock and the door just opens. I have no idea what is going on so I walk inside and the door slams shut behind me. I have this eerie feeling that this is a setup and I am in the wrong room.

"Hello," I call out hoping no one answers.

"Sam it's so good to see you," Ruby replies.

Could this get any worse? How did she find me? These are just a few of the questions running through my mind after I hear her voice.

"Ruby what in the hell are you doing here?" I ask her.

"Well, I came to talk to you," she answers me stepping out of the shadows and flicking on a light.

"We have nothing to talk about. You're a demon and you lied to me. I was a fool for choosing you over my brother and now I am seeking him out so that maybe he can forgive me. I think that's everything," I told her.

"No we need to talk about what you saw," she explains to me.

"You have got to be kidding me," I scoff and then turn around and head towards the door.

Right when I reach for the knob I feel Ruby beside me and she is sticking something in my arm.

"What . . . What," I try to ask but everything is going black.

"I'm sorry Sam. I was really hoping that we could do this differently but you gave me no choice. Have a nice nap," she tells me calmly.

Then everything goes black and I fall to the ground.

Katie

The tension in the room is so thick you could slice it with a knife. My dad is just standing there looking at Dean and me. Questions are swirling around inside my head and I realize that he hasn't come here for a friendly visit.

"Dad what's wrong?" I ask not really knowing if I want him to answer.

He looks at Dean and then turns towards me, "Katie. . ."

It's all I hear before an intense pain in my head has me falling to the ground. When I get up I am startled to find that I am not in the room with Dean and my dad anymore. I am in a room that looks like it but Sam and Ruby are here. It seems like they aren't getting along.

All of the sudden Sam turns and looks straight at me and we just stare at each other for a couple of seconds. What the hell is going on? I remember Dean telling me a little bit about Sam's visions and I wonder if this is what is happening. Then I think about why my dad is here and suddenly I know that this is a vision. But none of that matters when I see Ruby with a knife and she is about to stab Sam.

I yell out to him and he turns around. Faster than I can blink Ruby stabs Sam in the side and then I hear a thunk as he falls to the floor. Then everything turns black and when I open my eyes again I am laying on the floor with my head in Dean's lap. As if nothing in my vision happened at all.

I feel dizzy as I try to stand up but Dean catches me as I fall and leans me up against the bed. He looks me in the eyes and then asks the question I think we would both like answered.

"What the hell is going on?"

Dean

Bobby is here that must mean something is wrong or he just wants to yell at me some more. I hear Katie ask her father what's wrong and I instantly know that he isn't here to deliver good news. But before he can explain himself Katie screams out in pain and falls to the floor. Given my good reflexes from hunting I am able to catch her before she hits the ground.

"What's wrong with her?" Bobby asks getting down on the floor to try and see what is going on.

"I don't know," I reply finding nothing wrong with Katie.

I check her pulse, I look for any injuries, but I can't find anything. There is no reasonable explanation for what is going on and that scares me. I have no idea what is happening so I decide to ask Bobby.

"Does Katie have some type of allergy to anything, or is there a disease that runs in your family that I don't know about?" I ask trying to come up with a reasonable explanation.

"No," is the only answer I receive as Bobby bends over his daughter trying to make sure she is okay.

Then all of the sudden Katie gasps and her eyes pop open. She tries in vain to get up and ends up almost falling. I catch her again and lean her up against the bed. I look straight into her eyes wondering what the hell is going on.

It isn't long before I voice my question out loud. But it seems like no one knows the answer.

Bobby

I knew I shouldn't have come. Although I know the answer to Dean's question I am too worried about my daughter to try and explain. Then all of the sudden her eyes pop open and she tires to stand. Of course she almost falls and Dean catches her and leans her up against the bed.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asks and I know I can no longer put off telling them.

I look at both of them and I wonder if I hadn't come tonight if this would be happening but I know that now I can't but off the inevitable so I try to think of a place to start explaining.

But before I can say a word it looks like Katie just remembered something very important and she again tries to stand.

"Katie I think you should lay down and rest a little bit," Dean tells her helping her get up.

"No, I can't I have to find Sam," she answers him and then starts towards the door.

"What do you mean find Sam?" I ask very confused.

"Sam is in trouble. I don't know how to explain it. I was just standing there and then all of the sudden it was like I was in a completely different place and time. Sam was in a room like this one but Ruby was there with him. Then he looked at me and it was like he could see me and then I saw Ruby pull out a knife so I yelled trying to warn him. He turned around but she still stabbed him and then he fell to the floor dead. That is why I have to get to him," she explained opening the door still wobbling a little bit.

Dean just stood there for a moment like he was taking everything in. I knew he was remembering his brother and his brother's visions. Now he was thinking about what Katie had said and I knew he was putting the pieces together. For a moment I thought he was just going to stand there but a second later he was out the door and at Katie's side helping her so she wouldn't fall.

"How are we going to find him?" Dean asked her.

"I don't know," she replied.

I walked quickly back into the room and grabbed a key so that we wouldn't be locked in when we came back. Then I shut the door and began to follow them wondering how on earth we were going to find Sam.

Sam

I just woke up to find myself tied to a chair. At first I couldn't remember what happened but then Ruby walked right in front of me and I couldn't forget if I tried.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to talk but you had to make things heard by not hearing me out," she answered.

"Why would I want to listen to more lies?" I asked her.

"What makes you think that I would be telling lies?" she asked smiling like she had just gotten away with murder.

"Because you're a demon and demons tend to lie. Also because you're a ruthless bitch," I answered her.

"Aww. Sam that wasn't nice," she said while backhanding me.

Instead of giving her a response I looked up at her and smiled.

"What no witty comeback?" she asked.

"How's this? They know where I am. They know you're here. And I don't think that you will make it out of this room alive. How's that for a comeback?" I asked her.

She looked at me and just laughed.

"What do you mean they? No one knows you're here Sam. No One is coming for you. It's just you and me. And you better get used to it," she taunted me.

Although most people in my situation would think that it would be hopeless and there would be no chance of escape, but I know different. I know I felt someone's presence earlier and there is only one way that could have happened. So I know someone is coming for me and if Ruby doesn't believe me, well she will soon.

Dean

I have no idea what is going on all I know is that I have to help Katie. I know that she had a vision, I remember the way Sam used to try and explain them to me and that is exactly the way Katie tried to explain what happened.

Right now Bobby is looking at me with a worried expression on his face. I guess he is wondering what is running through my mind. But right now my thoughts are only focused on following Katie and saving my brother.

"Do you even know where he is?" I ask as we continue to follow her.

We reach a staircase which leads to the second floor of the hotel. Katie climbs them and then stops at room 207.

"Is this where he is?" Bobby asks.

Katie just stands there and looks at the door. I wonder if we have the right room and if we should just barge in or if Sam is in danger and we should take things slowly.

"Ruby's in there with him," Katie answers my question even thought I didn't even voice what I was thinking.

"But she has a knife and I saw her stabbing Sam so we have to be careful," she warns us.

"Alright so how do we get in carefully and save Sam?" Bobby asks.

"Maybe we should knock and then Ruby opens the door we can knock her out and then save Sam," I say trying to come up with something that could help us.

"But if she looked out the peephole and saw us she wouldn't answer the door," Katie started to explain.

"And if she looked out the peephole and no one was there she wouldn't open the door," Bobby finished explaining for her.

"Yeah and standing out here talking about what we are going to do, when she could overhear us is so much better," I told them sarcastically.

"Fine," Katie answers me with a weird expression on her face.

"What do you mean fine?" I ask worried about what she is thinking about doing.

"We barge in," she answers me.

"What do you mean barge in?" I ask.

"What do you think I mean" she questions me like I am a child.

Then right before my very eyes she kicks open the door and walks in.

A/N-The song at the beginning of this chapter is Linkin Park-Numb


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Battle lines drawn if you wonder which side speaks the truth

I look closely to which speaks from pride

I love you. I swear it I would never lie

But I fear for our lives and I fear your closed eyes

You wear your religion like a war sweater.

You ask for the truth, but you know you can do so much better,

And you sat on your fences, and you scream no retreat. . .

So what will your legacy be?

What will your legacy be?

So what will your legacy be?

~Wakey Wakey-War Sweater~

Ruby

What the hell! Are humans crazy? I am taunting Sam trying to get him to question his choice when all of the sudden the door burst open and Dean that girl and Bobby barge in. My first thought is how did they know where we were? But that quickly was changed when I saw that they had guns and they were pointing them at me.

Being a demon though I felt no fear, they would only kill this body I was in and I could get another one. So I just stood there and smiled knowing they wouldn't shoot the human knowing that I would leave the body and she would die.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask with a smile on my face to let them know I wasn't afraid.

Dean looked at me and I could tell that he wanted to shoot me. He raised the gun and told me to get away from his brother and to get out of the room.

"Oh, come on Dean don't you want to keep chatting?" I asked.

"Why don't you just do what he says?" the girl asked.

"Does Dean need someone to talk for him now?" I asked in a baby voice trying to irritate her.

Of course being the emotional human she was she did just what I wanted her to.

"Why don't you just. . ."

Then her daddy had to step in and stop her. He pulled her back and had a quick word with her and then she ignored me. Well that ticked me off so I tried to think of another way to get to her.

"Do you always do what daddy says?" I asked sarcastically.

But she kept quiet and just stood behind Dean.

"Enough! I told you to get away from my brother and get out of the room. Now why don't you listen and do what I say?" Dean yelled at me.

Well I wasn't about to let him think he scared me so I took step straight in front of Sam and that's when I began to work on my plan.

Dean

"Enough! I told you to get away from my brother and get out of the room. Now why don't you listen and do what I say?" I yelled at Ruby.

Ever since we barged in this room nothing has gone the way it was supposed to. Ruby taunting Katie like they were two high school girls getting in a catfight. Then taunting me like she isn't scared of anything. Then she stepped in front of Sam and I have no idea what she is up to now.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked talking for the first time since we entered the room.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Ruby asked while rolling her eyes.

The whole time we have been in here Sam has been passed out in the corner and now it looks like he may be waking up. I hope that Ruby doesn't look behind her and find out.

"I think that maybe you should leave," Ruby told us taking a step back closer to Sam.

"I think we're the ones with the gun," Katie interrupted her.

"What makes you think that I don't have one?" Ruby asked her.

When I looked behind Ruby, Sam was fully awake and staring at us. I didn't know which side he was one even though he was tied up. This could be a trap that they sat or Sam could actually be in trouble. Right now I didn't know but I was hoping that it was the latter.

Katie

This doesn't seem to be going very well. Dean is holding a gun and Ruby is just standing there in front of Sam acting like nothing is wrong. My dad and I are just standing behind Dean and waiting for something to happen. Something is fixing to happen and it's not going to be good.

I looked up at Ruby and could tell that she was planning something but I had no idea what it was. That's when everything got turned upside down.

Bobby

You know that feeling you get when something's not right and you know something very bad is about to happen. Well that's the feeling I had right before everything went to hell.

We thought we were only facing Ruby, I have no idea where the other demons came from but all of the sudden we were surrounded. It seemed like there was no way out.

Ruby

This has all gone according to plan. Think of my surprise when I found out who the girl with Dean was. The daughter of Bobby Singer, the one girl who could make this war go the other way. That's when I knew I had to trap her.

Many children were chosen by my father but only two of them were chosen because he planned to use them. All those other children were supposed to be used to build an army and help my father during the war and then there was the last two.

Sam Winchester and Katherine Singer. Sam was chosen to be the vessel, the link between good and evil. Katie well Katie was chosen but it wasn't by just one side. My father wanted chose her to be Sam's how should I put this, well Sam's mate. But it wasn't just my father who was interested in her.

The angels took an interest in her as well. Then when she given up by her father and went to live with her aunt, the plan went into motion. An angel named Alex decided that he would try and turn her their way.

Apparently while she was living with her aunt he found out that she was going out on a hunt and decided that's when he should make his introduction. After that first night we never heard about him again, and I guess neither did Katie.

Sam

Well this is not how I expected today to turn out. First I'm running from Ruby trying to find my brother. Then I am kidnapped by Ruby and held in a hotel room. Now my brother, Katie, and Bobby are in the hotel room and are surrounded by demons. They weren't here before so I wonder where they came from.

I notice that it seems like no one knows I am awake, and I decide to keep it that way. I look around wondering what is happening or what is fixing to happen. That's when I see Dean looking back at me. Okay so now I know one person knows I'm awake. I wonder if that is a good thing or bad thing. That's when everything starts falling apart.

The demon's start crowding in front of me making it where I can't see anyone except Ruby who is standing right in front of me. They are all going towards Dean, Katie, and Bobby and I wonder who will make it out of this.

Dean

This is not good. This is not good. That though keeps repeating over and over in my mind. I know that Sam is awake but how am I supposed to get through all these demons to get to him. I know the demons don't care about the human bodies they are possessing but it is my job to try and make sure they come out alive.

Katie and Bobby are standing behind me and I have to fight the urge to push them out the front door and then slam it shut. The odds are against us and the only way I can see out is the front door which we came in. But that means leaving Sam and I don't know if I am willing to do that.

He is my brother and no matter what he has done to me or to anybody else if he is in danger than I have to help him. I made an oath to my dad to protect him and I have been doing a pretty bang up job so far. But I had no plans of leaving this room without taking Sam with me.

Bobby

Why is it that we always seem to find where a mob of demons are staying? I swear it's like they are attracted to us. Here we are in a hotel room trying to save Sam and then we are swarmed by demons. This is like a video game where you're the lone action hero and you have to find a way to dispose of all the bad guys and save the damsel in distress.

I chuckled to myself for thinking of Sam as a damsel in distress but right now he fit the part really well. I started to think, trying to come up with a plan to help us. Something that could get us out of here, alive would be my particular choice.

Looking around the room I find nothing that could help us. The demons are coming closer and in a few seconds we will have nowhere to go. But I guess that's the difference in the game you would always be able to find an escape root and then you would be the hero. But this isn't a game this is real life and usually in real life nothing works out how you expect it to.

Katie

This is so not how this was supposed to happen. We were supposed to bust in save Sam and then get the hell out of there. Instead we don't even have Sam and now we are being trapped by demons. Today just seems to be getting better and better.

It isn't until we are almost all backed into a corner when one of the demons decides to strike. He dives at Dean, I guess because he has the gun, but as soon as he does it seems as if by magic he is thrown towards the back wall. I have no idea what happened until the demons start backing up and they point at me like I had something to do with what happened.

My arms begin to hurt and in all the panic I forget that I threw them up to try and warn Dean. What a dummy I must have looked like just standing there holding my arms up in the air. But why were the demons backing away, and why were they pointing at me like I had just performed some astounding trick. Well if that's what it takes to get them scared I guess I should raise my arms more often.

Speaking of that when one of the demons tries to take a step closer I decide to try out my new theory, no matter how ridiculous it seems. When he gets right next to Ruby I throw my arms up again and just like the one before him this guy goes flying into the back wall.

Okay now I have no idea what is going on. I do not have powers so who in the hell is making this happen. I look over at Dean and Bobby and they are watching me with confused expressions on their faces. So I guess it isn't them, so I look over at Ruby. She is just smiling at me and that pisses me off so I decide to see if I can make what happened to those guys happen to her.

All of the demons are gone and it is only Ruby, Sam, Bobby, Dean and I left in the room. So I throw my arms up again and nothing happens. So I guess it wasn't me at the least the odds are in our favor again. That's when Ruby pulls out a knife and suddenly everything doesn't look as good as it did a minute ago.

Ruby

So it's true she does have the power but it looks like she just found out. For a moment I wonder how strong her power will become when she gets the chance to work on controlling it. Then I realize I can't let her get that powerful, I have to find a way to stop her.

Katie and Sam were the two chosen children. They were going to be given everything by my father. He gave them his blood so that they could become powerful and one day rule by his side. But now they both have turned on him so they leave me no choice but to get rid of them.

It's a shame that it has to end this way. That the two children that my father chose to rule the earth have decided not to take his gift and instead are fighting for this disgusting place. I wish things could of turned out differently. But I guess something's can't be changed and that's when you need to decide what course of action you are going to take. The only choice I have now is to kill them both and hope for the best.

Bobby

Katie just threw two people against the wall by waving her hands in the air. I knew coming here was a bad idea. Not only have we been attacked, well not really attacked, but swarmed by demons, but now Dean knows that Katie has powers.

This was not how he was supposed to find out. I came here to tell him, to tell them, but then Katie had that vision and everything got screwed up. Now I am standing here wondering how in the world I am going to explain this. Then I look over at Ruby who is standing in front of Sam who is still tied up and she is smiling for some reason. She pulls out a knife and I know that can't be good.

Dean

Well my life certainly just got a little weirder. For starters my girlfriend has powers like my brother. This means she was one of the children and she has demon blood inside of her. I know this shouldn't change how I feel about her, but it makes me wonder how she could keep something like this from me. When I look over at Ruby I see that she now has a knife and I can't help but know that she is up to no good.

"Katie try and move the knife," I tell her.

She looks at me like I am crazy and I can't help but wonder if she didn't find out about having powers until today. But that is a question for another day. Right now a crazy demon has a knife that she could use on my brother and getting the knife away from her is my first priority.

"Just concentrate on the knife and then picture yourself moving it," I instruct her.

"Dean I don't know if I can. I have never done this before," she tells me and for the first time in a long time I can tell she is scared.

Before I have a chance to try and reassure her Ruby cuts in and directs our attention to her.

"You think that little miss I didn't know I had powers can move this knife out of my hand? What are you stupid Dean. It takes practice Dean and you know she hasn't had any, so I don't think that she can do it," Ruby taunted Katie.

I looked over at Katie to see how much of what Ruby was saying was affecting her. But when I looked at her I saw a look of pure determination on her face and in that moment I knew that I didn't have to worry.

Sam

Could this day become any more weird? Katie has powers like me that is something that I never expected. I wonder if anyone knew. I saw Katie when those demons flew and she looked totally surprised. In fact the only two people who didn't looked surprised were Ruby and Bobby.

I hear Dean telling Katie to try and move the knife away from Ruby and I wonder if she can do it. Then all of the sudden the knife Ruby was holding is pulled from her grasp and is pointed at her chest. I look at Katie and the only thing that she is looking at is the knife. She is thinking about finishing Ruby off and I can't help but wonder if it would be better if she did.

Katie

I have never had thoughts like this. Holding this knife against Ruby's chest just because I am thinking about it, and I know if I picture the knife stabbing her it will happen. I don't know if I should do it. I know we would all be better with her gone but then the body she has possessed would be dead and I would have to deal with the fact that I took a human life.

I can't look anywhere else or the knife will drop and we will lose what little leverage we have but I can't help but want to look at Dean right now. He always knows what to do in these types of situations.

It is then while thinking of him that I know I can't do it. No matter how much I hate her or how much pain she has caused she is still using a human body and that person has done nothing wrong. So after a couple of minutes I picture the knife coming to me and then it happens. Now I am standing with the knife in my hands waiting for someone else to make the next move.

Dean

Katie didn't kill her although I could tell that she thought about it. Walking towards where Sam is tied up I can't help but wonder if Ruby will try something. But she just steps back and lets me untie my brother. As soon as I am done Sam walks over to Ruby and let's just say I don't think he wants to kiss and make up.

Bobby

AS soon as we get back to our hotel room I am getting a drink. I don't mean a coke or anything like that I am going to get a good strong drink and maybe then I will be alright with what has happened here.

Katie, my daughter has powers. Dean, her boyfriend and my friend, doesn't seem to care. Sam, Dean's brother, just got untied from a chair. Me, Bobby Singer, hunter and friend, well I am totally confused and right now the only thing I want is a good stiff drink. I have no intentions of trying to make sense of any of this until tomorrow.

It looks like they have everything under control so I am going to head downstairs and see what I can find. Maybe they have a drink that can enable you for days. Then I wouldn't have to deal with this for a long time but hey like I said earlier this is real life and nothing works out the way you want it to. If it did my wife would still be alive, my daughter wouldn't have any powers, and I would be living the perfect life.

Ruby

So she doesn't need to practice. She is stronger than I thought she was, I guess I will have to come up with another plan to get rid of her. The only thing I can do now is let them go. I have no weapons and if I fight I don't think they would hesitate to kill me. So I take a step back and let Dean free Sam. Tonight defiantly didn't turn out how I thought it would.

Now Sam is walking towards me and I wonder why he just isn't walking out the door and enjoying his freedom. I have no idea what he is up to but I really wish I would have slipped out the back as soon as Katie took the knife from me. I think that would have been the best move I could have made. But of course I didn't do it now I am stuck here waiting to see what Sam is going to do and knowing the way I treated him it's not going to be something nice.

Sam

I shouldn't do this I know but right now the only thought on my mind is getting even. I walk up to Ruby and I am about to hit her when I feel someone grab my hand. I whirl around to see who is behind me stopping me.

"Don't sink down to her level," Katie tells me letting go of my arm.

Dean is still standing by the door and I can tell he is still trying to process everything that went on tonight.

"Let's go," Katie tells me and she starts walking towards Dean.

Bobby is already gone and I wonder where he went. I take one last look at Ruby and then decided to leave her in silence. She expects me to threaten her or to hit her well I won't give her the satisfaction. I'm not going to touch her. Leave her to wonder what I am thinking, maybe she'll lose some of her high and mightiness.

Right now the only thing I want to do is go and take a shower and wash all this gunk off of me. I head out the door without looking back. Dean follows after me and we head down the stairs to his and Katie's hotel room.

Katie

Right now I don't know what to think. We are in the safety of our hotel room but I don't know if we are actually safe. Sam is taking a shower and my dad is sitting at the bar drinking, and Dean, well he is still outside.

I wonder if knowing that I have powers has changed what he feels about me. I can't help but remember the way he talked about how Sam's powers changed him. Now that I have them he probably thinks that I am going to change to. So making sure that everything is in order in the room I tell my dad that I am going outside.

He gives me a little wave to let me know that he has heard me. So I go outside to face Dean and see what his reaction is. Hoping that he will give me the benefit of the doubt and praying that he hasn't changed his mind about us.

Dean

She has powers just like Sam. I know that she didn't know about them before tonight. I know that but for some reason I can't seem to comprehend that. Now I know the reason that Bobby showed up, he did know. He and I are going to have a long talk but right now I am outside avoiding everyone.

I know that when Sam got his powers he changed. Started becoming evil an needed more demon blood to sustain him and I wonder if that is what is going to happen to Katie. Damnit that yellowed eyed son of a bitch has ruined everything in my life. He killed my mother, turned my brother, and now I find out that he tried to turn my girlfriend. Can my life get any worse?

"Dean?" I look behind me and there is Katie.

She is looking at me and I know she doesn't approve of what I am doing. In my hands is a bottle of vodka which is halfway gone. I can tell she wants to talk but right now that is the only thing that I don't want to do. I look at her and then I look down at my hand. I take a long drink of the vodka and then I look at her again.

"Dean we need to talk," she tells me walking towards me.

"I know," I answer looking at her.

"But not with you like this," she says.

"What do you mean like this?" I ask her with a little laugh.

"Dean you're drunk," she tells me looking at me like a disapproving parent.

"You don't think I don't know that," I answer her although it sounds a little slurred.

"Dean why don't you put the bottle down," she questions me reaching for the vodka.

"No," I tell her pulling the bottle away.

"Dean this is not how you should deal with this," she tries to persuade me.

"Don't you think I know that? I know that this won't help but I have to be numb right now. Cause I don't know how I can deal with it all. You have powers just like Sam. Sam turned evil. EVIL. You tried to kill me. Now you have powers just like him and I can't help but wonder how long you have known about them and not told me about them!!" I yelled at her.

"I didn't know about them till tonight," she tries to explain to me but I am having none of it.

"Right and you expect me to believe that?" I ask her.

"Yes, I expect for you to trust me," she answers me and I can tell that I have hue rt her.

This is too much for me to deal with. Right now I just need to be alone. I look at her again and then I start walking in the other direction.

"Dean where are you going?" she calls after me.

"Somewhere to be alone," I answer her and keep walking.

"Dean!" she calls after me but I'm not listening.

I just keep walking. I don't know where I am going but I have to get away from her for a little bit. I have already said too much and if I stay I could end up saying something that I would regret. How do you deal with something this life changing? Finally I end up at my car and climb in. I think that I will stay the night here and maybe when I am sober tomorrow I will go back and face everyone. Right now I am just going to try and sleep and hope I wake up feeling better tomorrow than I do right now. But considering all the vodka I drank I doubt that will happen. Great now I will not only have to face everyone tomorrow but I will probably also have a hangover. Whoever said life was easy needs to be shot. With that thought I fall asleep hoping that tomorrow is further away than it really is.

A/N- The song at the beginning of the chapter is Wakey Wakey- War Sweater.


End file.
